Bleeding Love
by dareNALEYtomove
Summary: "I don't care what they say I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. I keep bleeding love. You cut me open"….. "I know we're not the couple we used to be but we're gonna get there. I know it."
1. Racing Like A Pro

Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. OTH and all of its characters are solely owned by Mark Schwann. **

**Summary: "I don't care what they say I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. I keep bleeding love. You cut me open"….. "I know we're not the couple we used to be but we're gonna get there I know it. **

**A/N**** I am so sorry for the delay. I've had some surgery since I last wrote not to mention major writer's block and life buzzing as always. This is the Season 5 fic that I promised during A Future to Have And To Hold. The fic begins as the fight starts after the Soap Opera Derby. Before anyone wonders, yes Carrie will be in this fic and yes, she will cause major trouble but never permanent trouble. I assure you. I'm all about NH. This is my twist on Season 5 and 6. I hope you enjoy. **

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

Ooooh...

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

Chorus:  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Oooh, oooh...

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling

Hey, yeah!

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

Chorus:  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

_**Leona Lewis**_

**Chapter 1 Racing Like A Pro**

Haley slung the plate and beer bottles at him as hard as she could. "Are you going to say anything? OR are you just gonna sit there like you have for the last four months? You gonna get drunk maybe pout a little… cry?

When the bottles flew by Nathan he was in shock. Haley hadn't said much in the four months since his accident. She had let him deal with things on his own and silently tried to support and encourage him as much as he'd let her until finally she gave that up. Letting Jamie down though was her breaking point, that was obvious. Nathan had to make her understand what he was going through though. He hadn't thought of her needs in a long time and tonight wouldn't be any different." You don't get it do you? I used to be somebody Haley. Do you understand that? Do you understand what that means? I used to be Nathan Scott and I was great, and I shoulda walked away ok? I know that and I didn't do it and now I'm nothing. And I have nothing" The minute that the words had escaped his lips he knew she didn't deserve it but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"You have nothing? You have a beautiful son who is here. I… am here! You have got to figure out who you're gonna be in this Nathan because this version of you does not work for us. I can not keep living like this. Do you understand what I am saying? One more night like this, Nathan, and I promise you, you will have NOTHING"

As he listened to hear voice close to breaking and the tears about to take over he realized just how much hell he had put her through in the last four months. 'God what was he doing?' He thought back to the day on the Rivercourt. They had talked about the points shaving and the trouble that had been started.

**FLASHBACK**

"There's only three things that I am afraid of losing in this world Haley. You, our son, and the game."

"How bad will it get if they find out about you and Daunte?"

"They'll take my scholarship for sure…. And I probably won't play anywhere. Ever."

END FLASHBACK

He had to find a way to make this right. How had he let it get so out of hand? Then it occurred to him. DAN. The one person he hated most in his life. He had turned into him. Misplacing his priorities, screwing up his life and giving up the one thing that could have made the man whole, was what made Dan Scott the man that Nathan knew today. As that realization struck him, he began to tremble as he realized he was doing the same thing. He couldn't expect Haley to stay with him like this but he didn't know how to move forward either.

He made his way out to the patio and sat in his wheelchair. His life had gotten so messed up since college. He had only one choice and that was change this before he lost what mattered most. His wife and his son. The only things he had left that meant the world to him. The reason he had to go on living.

As he rolled the wheelchair as hard as he could, he went over the edge of the pool. He had no idea if he'd be able to do much of anything with his legs, but one thing was for sure. He had to get off his ass and back on his feet. If he couldn't then, there was no life for him anyway and he'd be dead whether he was breathing or not. After all what was worse getting everything you wished for or not having enough? Nathan wasn't sure of the answer to that question until Haley's outburst tonight, but now he knew what he had to do. If he lost his family, he might as well cease to live. It was time to sink or swim.

Later after he made his way out of the pool, and he had pushed his wheel chair to the steps and gotten it out he moved back so that he could get back in it once it was dry. He had to support Jamie. He had to talk to him. Haley was right; he had reacted just like Dan. Jamie needed his Dad today and like the last four months Nathan had let him down.

Once inside the house, he reached Jamie's room and woke him up. "Jamie? Hey buddy. Wake up. We're going out ok? Get ready."

"To where?"

"It's a surprise. And hey bring your cape"

Nathan rolled out of his son's room. When Jamie came out they both went to the hill that the soap box derby had been held. "You know son, there are a lot of times in your life when you're afraid. But if you don't work through that fear, you might miss out on some pretty great things" As he awaited Jamie's answer he thought back to the day Haley had told him she was pregnant.

**FLASHBACK**

Nathan was eating breakfast and his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Yes sir. A full scholarship? Yes sir! Tell Coach K I won't let him down. Thank you" As he hung up the phone, he immediately wanted to share the information with Haley. Taking just a second to pump his arm he pulled it in "YES!"

"Haley?" Where was she anyway? "Haley?"

Finally the bathroom door opened and she stepped out. She had been throwing up so much that morning that she'd barely been able to get dressed. "What?"

Bestowing the most beautiful smile that he had probably ever given her, he threw his hands out to emphasize his news, "I'm going to Duke!"

"I'm pregnant"

The smile fell from Nathan's face and his gaze dropped to her still flat stomach. He couldn't have heard that right!

"It's not Brooke. It's me.

"Wh… well how long have you known?"

"A few weeks"

WHAT? "A few weeks?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you"

God he had to sit down before he fell. He moved to the bar in the kitchen of their apartment. He finally let go of the breath he had been holding. "Oh" he said as he sat on the stool.

"Can you talk to me? Can you tell me what you're thinking?"

"Do you still want to go to Stanford?" he asked as his eyes searched hers.

"Wh… what?"

"Stanford. For college"

Haley wasn't sure she heard him right but decided to answer him. She truly didn't give a shit about Stanford right now. She was more worried about Nathan wanting this baby, this beautiful life that they had created from their love and Nathan was worried about college? What the hell? "Yeah. I mean of course I do but I don't….."

Nathan's cell phone rang again…. And he looked down.. 'Shit! Rachel' God he had to get out of here. He needed some time to clear his head. He couldn't talk to Haley about this right now. He had to deal with himself first. She had been able to adjust and he needed that too. "I have to go"

"What do you… Nathan, Nathan?" He stopped at the door and looked back at her. "I'm pregnant. We're pregnant. Just tell me how you feel about that."

"I feel like you shoulda told me a few weeks ago. That's how I feel" With that he opened the door and left her standing there.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you afraid Daddy? Jamie asked.

"Sometimes." As Nathan thought back he was hit hard during that memory. Yes he'd been terrified that day, but look at what he would have missed if he hadn't let go of that fear? "You?"

"Sometimes"

"Then we'll do this together" Nathan pushed the wheel chair along side of Jamie as the derby car rolled down the hill. Smiling as he thought back over the first four years of Jamie's life and all of the things that he would have missed. Jamie was a pretty amazing little boy. He had his Mom's heart and his Daddy's looks and charm. Thank god Nathan had realized that before it was too late, too late for Haley, too late for Jamie but most importantly too late for Nathan himself. He couldn't lose his family. He WOULDN'T lose his family. Dan had nearly caused him to make that mistake the day he found out he would be a father and later that night, at the press conference, he announced that he was going to be a father with wonder, amazement and the most pride swelling in his heart that he had ever felt….

Yeah the greatest day of his life…. He knew it then and he knew it now. As much as he loved the game, he loved being a husband and a father more. He had to start making that known by showing his very neglected wife and son he loved them and putting them first. He had to pull himself out of this funk and start being the man Haley used to believe that he could be. Nothing was worth losing them! Especially not basketball. He would get it right and save himself and his family the pain that continuing on this path would repeatedly cause if it killed him. Because if he didn't he'd surely die.

Please read and review. I need it more than you know.


	2. No Way Back

Chapter 2 No Way Back

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own a thing.

AN: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I appreciate every single one. They help me so much.

Special thanks to my buddy _Pamela_. If not for her? This chapter wouldn't have made it.

**Chapter 2 No Way Back**

I'm stuck  
I'm out of luck  
And trying to talk my way out of this  
Even fog lifts, but not this  
No not this

There's no way you're coming back  
There's no way you're coming back  
Babe, I know you never leave without  
Your gun ...  
But if you let it be and just sit down  
And lay your head on me

We could leave  
I'll dim the stars  
We'll steal away from here  
We'll run so fast and so far  
We'll burn up these streets  
Our mystery complete  
The moon will die of shame

There's no way you're coming back  
There's no way you're coming back  
Babe, I know you never leave without  
Your gun ...  
But if you let it be and just sit down  
And lay your head on me

There's no way you're coming back  
There's no way you're coming back  
Babe, I know you never leave without  
Your gun ...  
But if you let it be and just sit down  
And lay your head on me ...

And just stay with me  
Stay with me  
Stay with me

_**8mm**_

It had been three weeks since the soap box derby race. Nathan had been making some really great progress in his physical therapy. He could actually stand on his own for more than a second without holding on. The steps were small but the step forward was huge.

He had tried to talk to Haley several times since that night but so far her answers were still always blunt and to the point and close ended. They left no room for conversation of any kind. She'd never been that way with him and at this point, he wasn't sure what to do to turn it around. He had made such a mess of everything, he knew it wouldn't be fixed overnight but he had prayed for some sign or hope that would let him know that it could be fixed, so far though he had none.

She had left that morning with a mumbled good bye, dressed in a burgundy short sleeve shirt and olive green pants that made Nathan stare appreciatively at her beautiful rounded bottom. As his mind flashed images of her he was hard all over again. Thank god that was coming back. He missed that and he missed Haley. 'All of Haley.' Only an idiot would allow them to find themselves where they were, he knew that, hell he'd even accepted that but it didn't erase the fact that he missed her more than he had any right to.

If he thought he had pushed her to far the night of their fight, he realized now that it was an understatement. He'd nearly lost everything. If she would ever look at him the way she used to again he'd never give that up. He longed for it. He craved it and it was something he could get _only _from her. The cold hard truth was she would barely look at him at all.

……..

As Haley walked into the school gym to talk to Lucas she watched the basketball players. "Hey Coach? Got a sec?"

"Well that depends. Are you going to be one of those teachers that are constantly complaining about my players grades?"

"If your players are failing you bet your ass I will" Haley replied.

"Well fair enough. Grades are the least of this team's worries…"

"I wanted to talk to you about Quentin"

"Is he harassing you again?" Lucas searched Haley's eyes.

"No Luke. Quentin has not been in class all week and I think it's because he got cut from the team"

"You can't save 'em all Hales"

"But Luke…."

"No, listen to me Haley. That guy is a dick. He sexually harassed you. He insinuated having sex with you. Don't expect me to feel sorry for him."

"Lucas, don't ok? I'm a teacher. I have to find a way to get him back to class"

"No Hales, call principle Turner. Don't try to do this yourself. I can't be everywhere to protect you like in college, when Nathan's not around"

Haley looked down at her feet and shook her head. "Lucas please."

"No! Don't Lucas please me. I should have beaten his arrogant ass when he was on the team. Then I wouldn't have to wonder where he is every time I think about it."

Haley sighed. "Lucas I don't need you to protect me"

"Oh Hales, I beg to differ"

Haley moved to walk away and Lucas turned to her. "Hales you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, Luke. I do. I just wish you understood me better sometimes"

"I know. How's Nathan?"

"He's a work in progress. He's doing better in physical therapy."

"Well that's good news."

"Yeah"

…….

"Here's your breakfast" Carrie told Nathan.

He looked down at it and saw eggs, back, and orange slices shaped into a smiley face.

'This bitch has gotta be kidding me' he thought. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a smiley face. I'm an optimist. I do that sometimes"

"Whatever" Nathan got up and went to get the phone. He called a cab to come to pick him up.

"I could have driven you." She said after she heard his conversation.

"Ah no thanks. I can handle it."

"But…"

"I said no thanks"

Nathan went to get his crutches. When the cab arrived, he climbed in. "Central Prison please."

"But thats…"

"I know where it is." Nathan stopped him.

…..

As Haley sat in her classroom during her free period, although she didn't know why they called it that, she was grading papers, she had racked her brain all day. What was she going to do about Quentin? She didn't want to see him throwing his life away like this. The young guy had potential. Haley thought he was just misguided. At least she hoped that was the problem. She just didn't want it to be her fault, though deep down, she knew it was. She had told Lucas about what happened in the classroom her first day of teaching and she shouldn't have. She had been so upset that she just didn't think about how he'd react and at the time she had no idea that Quentin was on the basketball team.

Haley left her classroom in search of Skills. Maybe he would know what she should do. She didn't want to lose a passenger on her first day at sea. That had to be a record.

……

As Nathan sat at the picnic table his thoughts were still consumed with all of his mistakes over the last four months. He had treated the one person in his life that didn't deserve it horribly.

"Hello Nathan"

Nathan looked up into the man's eyes that had given him everything he needed in life to destroy his good fortune. When Dan sat down at the picnic table across from his youngest son he smiled.

"It's good to see you Nathan, been a long time"

"Four years"

"Four years, fifteen weeks, two days. Counting the days is kind of a popular hobby around here. That and ceramics." Dan looked at his son and then over to the crutches. "Tell me about the accident"

"There's nothing to tell. It was a moment of anger. I had a chance to walk away and I didn't to it. The only reason I can't totally regret it, is I punched that guy because of my wife."

"Join the club. My biggest regret is not being able to watch my grandson grow up. Losing my family. Those are things you still have."

"Yeah well I almost lost that too. So tell me Dan are you happy?"

"How is my grandson. He must be getting big by now. You got a picture of him? "

"I didn't come here to talk about Jamie"

"What about Haley? How's your wife?"

"Now you care about my wife? Funny you never did before."

Dan bestowed a regretful gaze on Nathan. Nathan got up and moved to leave. Dan followed him toward the gate.

"I'm trying here Nathan"

"Yeah well don't"

"Don't expect me to apologize for teaching you to play a game that you love and making you the best player in the state Nathan. You've been successful at a game that you chose."

"A game that nearly destroyed my family. Like I told you Dan, I almost lost everything and all because of your fucking brainwashing? I literally turned into you for four months. Hell if I had waited one more day, Haley and Jamie would have been like Karen and Lucas. It's not worth it and my family is all I have now. That's why I'll never let my son play. Basketball has taken enough."

"You're not on those crutches because I handed you a basketball when you were three. And trust me. You not letting your son play is just as bad as you making him play. That's why you came here to blame me for what happened to you"

"Don't you see Nathan? The strength you need to let go of it. To leave your old man behind. That's what I taught you."

"Well lesson learned." Nathan turned and moved away.

Dan whispered quietly. "I love you son"

…..

Haley moved to the door to Skills office and knocked lightly. When she heard him shout for her to come in, she peeped her head in. "Hey Skills. Do you have a sec?"

"Sure Haley James Scott. What are you up to today you sexy thing you"

"I need your help"

"Ok shoot"

"Quentin Fields has stopped coming to English class. He's going to fail this quarter. Tell me how to save this kid Skills. I feel like I've ruined his life."

"Come on Haley. You haven't ruined that guy's life. His personality beat you to that a long time ago."

"Skills?" Haley just looked at him pleadingly.

"Haley, listen to me. There are some you just can't save girl. If you take it as a personal fault, you'll never make it sweetie. You know you won't."

"I know but Skills I didn't exactly plan to lose one my first day teaching either."

"Hales? You've been through enough. Don't do this baby girl"

"Do you have any idea where I might be able to find him?"

"Maybe the Rivercourt?"

"Thanks Skills"

…….

Nathan told the cab driver the next address he needed to stop. He had made phone calls all the way back from Raleigh. His errand list was about as long as the ride at this point.

When the cab made it to the address Nathan gave him, Nathan got out and turned around. "Give me just a few minutes. I'll be right back. Keep the meter running. Nathan handed him the money that he already owed him and the cab driver, restarted the fair.

After several more stops. He finally made his way home. When he got in the house with the packages, Carrie jumped up. "I didn't know you were here. How did you get home?"

"I took a cab, the same way I left. They give the handicapped discount."

"You'd think in this town they'd have a State Championship discount?" As she held up the article to show him what she was reading. "I went to Pontiac. You beat us in the championship. I cried for a week."

'Why in the hell was she even talking to him? Isn't she here to take care of Jamie?'

"Look. I'm not doing this. I'm not that guy anymore. Alright? Trust me I'm nobody's hero! Just leave the shit alone."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you need to go look in your son's closet."

Nathan moved out of the living room, rolling his eyes and moved up the stairs to Jamie's room. Once he saw the picture that Jamie had drawn of him and his son, he felt tears sting the back of his eyes as he read Jamie's title at the bottom. _**Me and Daddy, the # 1 team. **_

Nathan turned around and looked back at Jamie's tiny sleeping body. He moved over to the bed and kissed his son's forehead. Just before he motioned to move he whispered. "I love you buddy"

…….

Haley drove up at the Rivercourt. It was dark so the lights were on but Skills was right. Quentin was shooting around. She got out of the Range Rover and started toward the young high school student.

"You must be lost" Quentin said.

"Ah no actually. I've spent more time on this court than you ever will" Haley deadpanned.

Haley then said what she wanted to say. She had no clue if she was getting through to Quentin but she had to try… Suddenly she heard him say…

"I think you're just hott for me Ms. James Scott" He put his arms around her while Haley was pushing against his chest the entire time, trying to free herself.

"HEY! What in the hell do you think you're doing Fields?" Skills asked.

…….

Later that night Nathan was sitting on the couch. Haley had been home for about an hour and she was upstairs making sure that Jamie got his bath. Nathan thought back to her behavior when she got home. She walked in put her purse down and was more quiet than usual. She walked over to the refrigerator and removed the things she needed to cook dinner. Jamie called her name several times before she heard him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Momma? What's wrong? What is it?"

Haley snapped out of her daze. "Nothing buddy. I promise. Ok?"

**END FLASHBACK**

Jamie nodded, satisfied that everything was ok but Nathan knew better. He saw the reassuring smile Haley tried to give Jamie. He also knew that it didn't reach her eyes.

Nathan was removed from his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. He moved to get up to answer the door.

"Nathan? Where's Haley?"

"She's upstairs Luke, giving Jamie a bath. Why?"

"I need to see her."

"What in the hell's going on Lucas?"

"Look I just need to see Haley"

Nathan watched his brother and it was obvious he was in a panic. Lucas made his way upstairs to the bathroom at the top of them. Nathan moved behind the staircase so that his brother wouldn't see him but he could hear what Lucas said.

"Hales, oh my god! Are you alright?" He put his arms around her and pulled her into an encompassing embrace.

Haley leaned her head back and searched Lucas' face and knew that he had found out what had happened at the Rivercourt.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Why did you go there? DO you realize he could have raped you?"

"Lucas I'm fine. Will you keep your voice down?"

"Oh come on Haley. You haven't been fine for months. You're so far from fine that you're not even in the same state. Wait a minute! You didn't tell Nathan?"

"Lucas"

"NO Haley. I kept one secret for you so that your family wouldn't have more than it could handle at the time. There is no way in hell I'm letting you do this. Nathan needs to know. He still needs to know the other thing. I can't believe you aren't going to tell him."

Nathan moved toward the kitchen. What in the hell had happened to his wife? God he had to get to the bottom of this. Somehow he had to get her to talk to him. Lucas had said she could have been raped. Thank god she wasn't but that really wasn't all he needed to make him feel better.


	3. Far Away

**Chapter 3 Far Away**

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

[CHORUS]  
I **love**** you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your **hand****  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go

_**Nickleback**_

Nathan sat on the couch in the dark thinking about the conversation he had heard between Lucas and Haley. Suddenly he heard her crying. He grabbed his crutches and made his way up to their room. The door was open and he stood there watching her shoulders shake as she quietly sobbed.

He leaned forward and pulled the covers on his side of the bed back, and climbed in. Once he had himself in a reclining position, he reached to place his hand on his shoulder which alerted her he was there. She gasped as her eyes met his.

"Please Hales, tell me what's wrong" he whispered.

Haley threw the covers back and moved into his side. He pulled her as tightly as he could to him. God it felt good to hold her. He had started to think he'd never have that peace again.

After several minutes Haley couldn't take it anymore. She had to be closer. She desperately needed his strong arms around her tonight. Everything that had happened was suffocating her and Nathan while trying to lift out of his depression had wanted to console her. She had to revel in that this one time. She couldn't stand to do without it anymore. She climbed on top of him and draped her body across his.

He tightened his arms around her even more and leaned his chin down on top of her head, basking in the torrent feelings of the break down of her self propelled walls. As she laid there he could feel her warm center against him. When his body began to betray him he silently cursed. She didn't need this. It wasn't what brought him here. He wanted to hold her and now he was afraid that she would retreat back to her shell.

As Haley felt the harden desire under her she lifted her head and looked into Nathan's eyes. The silent conversation passing between them had their eyes locked. She shifted herself up and pulled his head down to meet hers, claiming his lips in the most earth shattering kiss either could remember in a long time.

Nathan rubbed his hands up and down her bare skin under her tank top, moaning into her mouth as her tongue massaged his. 'God he wanted her' He hadn't been this intimate with his wife in a long time and he was starving for her. As his hand slid to her side to brush against the side of her breast he felt her drawing away. 'Shit he knew he was moving too fast'

"I can't do this Nathan…"

Nathan nodded his understanding, even though he couldn't completely hide his hurt or disappointment.

"No Nathan you don't understand. I'm not on the pill anymore." 'God she wanted him but it was just too soon'

"Why?"

And there it was… she couldn't lie to him or keep it from him anymore. She hadn't told him an all out lie but she hadn't been completely honest with him and told him either. She drew in a shaky breath as she tried to find the words to tell him everything that had happened and everything she was feeling.

"The night of your accident, Lucas called me. He said that Lindsay was on her way over to pick Jamie up so I could get to the hospital…" she stopped as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. Nathan reached up and brushed them away with his thumbs.

"After Lindsay left with Jamie I realized that I didn't have a coat. I came back upstairs to get one. When I reached the top of the stairs I felt this awful pain rip through my middle…." She stopped as the sobs threatened to consume her. Finally catching her breath she continued. "It hurt so bad Nathan" Continuing to cry she couldn't meet his eyes. She knew she had waited and lived with it for too long.

Nathan listened patiently. Whatever she was trying to tell him he knew wasn't good. He suddenly realized that he was holding his breath while preparing for the worst.

"As I moved again to make it down the stairs the pain came again. It was awful. I gripped my stomach unable to breathe. My foot slipped and I fell down the stairs. Everything went black. The next thing I remember was being in the hospital with Lucas standing over me…." She leaned her forehead down to place it on his chest.

He continued rubbing her back. He thought he knew what she was going to say and he had no desire to hear the words. 'God how could he have been so stupid? He knew something wasn't right that night. He knew her leaving the bar that night after the unveiling of the shoe wasn't normal. She had told him that she had to go relieve the sitter. He thought she was just ready to go home. Bars had never been Haley's favorite place anyway.'

"I lost our baby Nathan. They had to do emergency surgery because I was hemorrhaging.

As Nathan heard that he tightened his arms around her… holding on to her for dear life. 'She could have bled to death. Why hadn't Lucas told him?' "It's ok Haley. It's okay baby"

"Nathan it's not ok. We lost our child. Jamie lost his…" she broke down again as he held her to him. Thoughts were running wild through his head.

"That's why I didn't see you for the first two days. I thought you were trying to stay away from me because you were mad or angry and you were hurt…" he choked out.

She nodded her head against his chest as his strong arms held her tightly to him. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart. Finally she felt him let out a very shaky breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to. I wanted to so bad but every time I tried to talk to you it seemed you didn't want to hear anything I had to say."

Nathan sighed heavily. He knew she was right. He had been so angry. He had pushed her away and he had done it when she needed him most.

"I'm so sorry Haley…" he started.

She placed a finger to his lips. "Don't. You couldn't have changed it"

"I could have let you share it with me. It was our baby. You should have been able to lean on me and I didn't let you."

Haley shook her head and continued to cry while Nathan held her, occasionally sobbing with her.

After what seemed like days he finally had to ask. "What happened tonight?"

Haley shook her head.

"Haley I know something terrible happened tonight. I heard Lucas tell you, you could have been raped. Please I have to know"

…….

The next morning Nathan got up and went to physical therapy. When he was finished he went to the local salon and got his hair cut and shaved the scruffy indifference from his face. As he made his way back to the Range Rover on the crutches a thought occurred to him. After he got in he sat there trying to decide what to do. Suddenly he hit the steering wheel hard with his right hand.

……

"Nathan Scott standing up and looking good" Skills greeted.

"Thanks man. How's it going?"

"You know people expect us to turn this thing around.

"If there's anyone that can do it, it's you and Lucas. Thanks for taking care of Haley last night Skills. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you were there."

"No problem man. You know Haley James Scott holds a special place in my heart."

"Where can I find that Fields kid? I'm going to wrap this fucking crutch around his head."

"Nate, I promise you. I took care of it. Don't go get yourself hurt worse. You're finally up and moving around, you know no wheelchair. Don't jeopardize that man."

Nathan stopped as he thought about what Skills just said. Soon he found himself nodding his agreement"

Lucas came walking up to Nathan and Skills "Hey little brother"

"Don't hey little brother me Lucas. You knew! You fucking knew and you didn't tell me. Haley could have bled to death."

"Nathan…. I"

"No Lucas, fuck that. She could have died man."

"Nathan I wanted to tell you. Haley begged me not to."

Nathan stopped as he heard he brother's words. "Why?"

"She thought you were going through enough and no offense man but the way you've been the last four months I would say she was right"

"Shut up Lucas."

"Would it have mattered Nathan?" Lucas yelled at him. "Could you have gotten past your poor basketball crap enough to care? You were feeling sorry enough for yourself. You didn't have room to worry about Haley and I think you fucking know that"

"Lucas..." Nathan seethed and then glared at his older brother. "Don't push me bitch"

"Push you? Hell it's time somebody pushed you! You've treated her like crap Nathan. You've hurt her beyond belief when she was so broken already and you were so wrapped up in a game that you didn't even notice it."

Nathan's mouth dropped open. 'Lucas was right. He hadn't noticed how broken she was at the time. How could he have missed that?' Holding the crutches with his upper arms he threw up his hands in surrender, telling Lucas he knew he was right.

"I'm sorry Nathan"

"No don't. I should have seen it. I was too blind and stupid to catch it."

"It was your baby too and despite how much you might miss basketball I know you love Jamie"

"I love Haley too Luke."

"I know" Lucas said, wanting this discussion to end. The gym wasn't the place to air it all out anyway.

"About this Fields kid? I want to know everything. Haley told me he harassed her in class and then grabbed her at the Rivercourt last night but that Skills stopped him. Is there more?"

"Not that I am aware of. Skills warned him last night that he better stay away from Haley."

"Lucas, who found Haley after the fall?"

"I did. She hadn't made it to the hospital so I got worried. It had been two hours since I had called her. I called Lindsay and she began to panic, saying Haley should have been there by then. I jumped in the car while you were in surgery and rushed over there. When I got to the door, I knocked but I got no answer but her car was in the drive way running. I grabbed the spare key and unlocked the door. When I walked in she was lying at the bottom of the stairs. There was so much blood…. she was lying in a huge pool of blood Nathan." Lucas stopped as his voice broke. Finally he found strength to continue. "I felt for her pulse and called 911. When they got her there they rushed her to surgery. She didn't wake up until the next day. I thought I had lost her. I thought we had… I thought she was going to die."

As Nathan listened to Lucas he thought he sounded like a lost little boy as he relived that awful night. Nathan swiped at the tears that were winning the war of escape though he fought it as hard as he could. "Thank you Lucas. You saved her man. I still have Haley because you followed through on your gut instinct. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her man. I can live without basketball, I know that now. But I can't live without Haley. I don't even want to try."

Lucas locked his fist into Nathans and pulled his younger brother to him as they both fought their emotions. The one thing that Lucas and Nathan had in common was their indescribable love for Haley. They might not have loved her in the same way but in each of them it ran amazingly deep.

…….

As Haley drove the Range Rover into the garage she parked it and sat there. It had been along time since she had looked forward to coming home to her husband. She loved Nathan but over the last four months things had been hard, really hard. She didn't know what today would bring after her revelation last night. She knew Nathan was hurt but he didn't let that come out as anger toward her. She only prayed that wouldn't happen today either.

Carrie walked up to the window of the Range Rover and tapped on the glass. Haley rolled down the window and smiled. "Hey"

"Tough day?"

"Yeah I can't remember the last one that wasn't" Haley answered.

"Someone's waiting for you inside" Carrie said as she waved and exited the garage. Carrie bit the inside of her bottom lip as she watched Haley make her way up the steps. 'Enjoy it while it lasts girlie' She had decided that she wanted Nathan Scott. She would sleep with him or bust hell wide open. It was just a matter of time.

……

Haley walked in the house. "Jamie? Where'd you go Jimmy Jam?" As she came to the dining room, she stopped in her tracks. There sat Nathan in a shirt and tie looking so good her mouth watered. As she glanced around the table, she saw that Jamie too had dressed up like his Dad. "What's this?"

"The beginning" Nathan said as he stood up and moved her chair out for her to sit down and have dinner with them.

"Of what?" Haley shyly asked.

"Of the way it's going to be from now on"

Haley couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her husband was back. The guy that had lived with her in the house for the last four and a half almost five months didn't seem to be here anymore and for that she couldn't be more grateful. She smiled slightly as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey…" he said as he moved to her and swiped the tears away. "I know we're not the couple we used to be, but we're going to get there. I know it." He pulled Haley into his embrace as he put his hand around the side of her neck. He leaned his head down to place his forehead against hers. Suddenly he felt her fisting his shirt and his mouth was on hers without hesitation.

……

Nathan woke up the next morning with his wife's warm body snuggled into his side. Just the thought had him smiling before even opening his eyes. They might not have sexually reconciled yet, but they had emotionally. Nathan knew that was a step in the right direction. Suddenly he felt Haley stiffen and she sat up quickly.

"What's wrong" he asked thinking she was upset because he was lying next to her.

"Nothing" she said as she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Haley, come on. Something is bothering you."

"I had a bad dream that's all"

Nathan sighed. "About what?"

"Carrie"

"Huh?"

"Carrie, you know Jamie's nanny."

"What about her?" Nathan fought to keep from rolling his eyes. He hadn't totally made up his mind about Carrie but he was almost certain that he didn't or wouldn't ever like her. There was something about her that screamed trouble to Nathan. If she hadn't been taking some of the pressure off of Haley right now, Nathan would run her out of here so fast her head would turn side ways from the breeze it created as she flew out the door.

"She… I mean Jamie had woke up after having a bad dream and when I went to him after he was calling "Momma" he said no I want my other Momma."

Nathan pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "Hales? You are Jamie's only Mom. He knows that. You are the only Mom he will ever have. I intend to see to that. Don't ever worry about that ok?"

"Yeah but…" Haley decided to let it go.

"But what?" Nathan asked.

"In my dream I went to tell you what he said and you were here on our bed making out with Carrie."

Nathan chuckled. "What?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just being stupid. I don't know."

"No! Hey? Wait a minute ok? You're not being stupid. But you have to know that will never happen. I don't want her. Hell I'm not even sure yet if I like her being around."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I get a bad feeling about her. I'm not sure why. When I figure it out, I'll let you know ok?"

"Ok" she said as she snuggled into his side and smiled against his chest. "Your hair cut is really sexy. I love it when it's cut like that."

Nathan smiled knowingly. "Sexy huh?"

"Yeah"

"How about you make out with your new sexy husband for a little while? My lips are feeling a little lonely.

"Oh yeah?" Haley asked as she pushed her self up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. 'God I've missed this" she thought'

As Nathan felt her tongue caressing his lower lip he moaned lightly. 'God I've missed this' he thought.

After several minutes he pulled back slightly and placed his lips on her forehead. "Hales? I want us to have another baby as soon as it's safe for you. I won't let you go through it alone, I promise. I'm back baby and I'm back to stay." As he felt her arms tighten around him he sighed against her forehead. He leaned his head back as his hand went to her chin to tilt her head up so she could look him the eyes. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too" she whispered.

…….

Nathan was in the pool working on his rehab when Jamie came running toward him.

"Woah. You need your water wings fish face" Carrie told him as she helped him get them on.

"Let's see what you got Jimmy Jam" Nathan called to him.

Jamie jumped into the water and came up in Nathan's arms. "Perfect 10 buddy" Nathan said.

"Come on Nanny Carrie" Jamie squealed.

As Carrie took off the cover up, Nathan tensed. 'What does this bitch think she's doing?' She had on yellow polka dot bikini and she smiled at Nathan seductively. She slipped into the water with barely a splash.

"Perfect 10 huh Daddy?"

"Ah listen Jamie why don't you get your towel and run back into the house and get me one. I just realized I didn't grab myself one."

"Ok Daddy. I'll be right back"

When Jamie was out of hearing distance Nathan turned around furiously on Carrie. "What in the fuck are you doing Carrie?"

"What? I'm swimming because the child that I am a Nanny for wanted to swim."

"You need to go put some clothes on. Do you realize how disrespectful that is to Haley?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out of this fucking pool and go inside. I don't want you out here dressed like that again. _**EVER**_!"

"What's wrong Nathan? Scared you can't resist me?"

"Bitch please! Have you seen my wife?"

Nathan moved to get out of the pool. He grabbed his towel and as Jamie came out of the door Nathan smiled. "Hey buddy. I found it. I guess I grabbed it after all."

"Ok Daddy. Are you going in?"

"Yeah Jamie, I'm kind of tired. I think I've had more than enough for today" he said as he cut his eyes to glare at Carrie"

"Ok I'll go in too. I just wanted to swim with you."

"Maybe tomorrow ok?"

"Ok"


	4. Clothes Off

**Chapter 4 Clothes Off **

**See here's the thing**

We have to take our **clothes**** off  
We have to party all ****night****  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no**

Excuse me miss  
I couldn't help but to notice how alone you are  
I dig the attitude and how you're acting like you own the bar  
Got me flashing keys and I don't even own a car  
Like you ain't feeling my charm, because I know you are  
I'm trying to see how your lips feel  
Oh I'm sorry, my name is Travee and I'm pretty much a big deal  
Oh, you've never heard of me  
That sounds absurd to me  
The way you stole my attention was flat out burgulary  
What do you say let's exit stage left so me and you can  
Possibly reconvene and **play**** some naked peekaboo  
Cause after all the blouse you're wearing is kinda see through  
And it's obvious I'm heading wherever you're leading me too  
Such an angel with a devilish angle  
And quite the certified sweet talker  
And you're buying every line of it girl  
And I don't really blame you  
If I was in your shoes I'd probably do the same too**

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Now here's another bar, I'm coming for the slow learners  
Put your helmets on and take a seat on the short bus  
Next stop, right around the corner from your momma **live****  
No turning back so you better buckle up  
Shit, don't be concerned with mine  
I feel like a Speak and Spell way I got you ****learning**** my lines  
Fine, pull the string, replay that shit  
I change my name to "did he really just say that shit?"  
Yep  
I'll take a mile if you let me  
Six-five, two hundred plus and so ****sexy****  
My legs going numb from keeping my ****phone**** on vibrate  
To hide the fact your girlfriend keeps textin' me  
And I've been tryin to never mind it man  
But every time I get a new number, she finds it damn  
And you thought you had it sewn up  
Until right around amazing o'clock when I showed up**

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Got chicks, all hot chicks  
And you rock chicks, datin' hip hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
And you rock chicks, datin' hip hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks

Good grief girl, you're giving me goosebumps  
Standing there in your underwear and new pumps  
It's like the more time we waste and less time I get to taste you  
Honestly I could easily replace you  
It's not a skam girl  
That's how I am girl  
Peter Pan, I'm a sucka for smucka's jam girl  
It's clear I'm only here for good **clean**** fun  
Shut up and kiss me like the antedotes under my tongue  
Whoa**

We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Got chicks, all hot chicks  
And you rock chicks, datin' hip hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
And you rock chicks, datin' hip hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks

_**Gym Class Heroes **_

Nathan sat on the bed after his shower. They had Lucas and Lindsay coming for dinner. He had over done the rehab today. His back was sore and not cooperating as he tried to dress. He was sitting on the bed and couldn't get his jeans on. His back just would not let him bend his legs up that far. He was looking for his cane and called out to Haley when he heard the strange voice behind him.

"Everything ok?"

Nathan turned and looked, only to see Carrie standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "Where's Haley?"

"She ran out for some last minute dinner items. I told her I'd do it but she insisted."

As Carrie moved further into the room Nathan clenched his fists. "Carrie what are you doing? Get the hell out of here"

"Nathan you obviously need help putting your pants on, and since you won't let me take them off, I can at least do this."

"You know you've really lost your fucking mind. I told you earlier today to stay away from me. Now get the hell out of my bedroom. This room is off limits to you. You're my son's Nanny there's no reason you should be in here."

"Nathan…"

"No Carrie! Get out of here! NOW!"

Carrie moved out of the room and glanced back at Nathan. She couldn't see his face any longer but she was sure he was furious.

As Carrie left, Nathan let out a sigh of relief. He had come too close in his mission to get his wife back to let this stupid bitch continue to stay here. Their marriage didn't need this kind of added obstacle. They had enough to overcome as it was. As much as he hated to do it, ignorance had not worked; he was going to have to talk to Haley about her tonight.

………

As the Scott's sat at the dinner table Nathan noticed that Carrie kept watching him from the corner of her eye. Nathan kept talking to Lucas as he watched his wife talking to Lindsay. This was going to crush Haley even more. She liked Carrie and so did Jamie. 'Maybe if I just stay out of the house unless Haley's home, I can avoid hurting her like this'

"Hey Nathan, what's up man?" Lucas asked his little brother.

As Nathan woke up from his thoughts he said "Ah nothing"

"How's physical therapy going?"

"Great! I'm sore a lot these days, been spending a lot of time in the pool"

"Yeah he's been looking really good in there" Carrie added.

Nathan saw Haley look at the girl. If looks could kill he was sure Carrie would be the least of his worries.

"His rehab is going great." Carrie attempted to recover.

Nathan glared at her but his attention was replaced as his son came down the stairs.

"What are you doing out of bed Mr.? Go back to bed buddy."

"I'm not tired" Jamie told his Mom.

"Jamie? Listen to your Mom ok? Go upstairs and we'll be up there to tuck you in, in a minute."

Lucas, Lindsay, Haley and Nathan discussed the nightmares Jamie had been having since Skills unintentionally told him Dan was in prison. Nathan looked over to his wife.

"Think we should go talk to him?"

"Yeah. I think we better" She sighed heavily.

They got up from the dining room table and made their way upstairs. As soon as they had tucked Jamie in and turned out his light, they made their way into the hallway. Haley was moving toward the stairs to return to their guests but Nathan had other ideas. He pulled her to him and fused his lips to hers.

When they broke away his eyes searched hers. "I've wanted to do that all night"

Haley gazed into his eyes and shyly smiled. "Then what were you waiting for?"

Nathan's breath caught in his throat. 'Was she openly flirting with him?'

……..

After Lucas and Lindsay had left and they had retired to their room, Nathan was lying in bed waiting in anticipation of Haley coming to bed. As she stepped out of their ensuite bathroom, his breath was once again taken away. She had on an almost sheer short white gown with thin spaghetti straps and her dark locks were freshly brushed. She had taken off the day's makeup and Nathan knew without even breathing that her skin already smelled of gardenia. It was the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled and it was all Haley.

He felt his boxers tighten at the sight of her crawling on top of the covers toward him. As she made it to him, she threw her leg across him and straddled his middle with hers. "I was thinking, um…. if you feel up to it, maybe we could um…."

Nathan silenced her with his lips. Pulling her more into him by placing his hand on the back of her neck, he began to devour her. When they both had to break away, no longer able to continue without air, Nathan put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Hell yes we can um…"

He moved his lips back to hers, fighting to slow things down. He didn't want it to be over before it began but with Haley centered directly over his already throbbing erection there was no doubt in his mind he could blow right then. They continued the passionate kiss until Nathan finally had to draw away. His breathing ragged, he placed his forehead back against hers and whispered. "I want you, Hales"

Haley drew her head back and glanced up into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in months, pure raw desire. She quickly reclaimed his lips and this time it was her turn to devour. She was so incredibly turned on she couldn't think. After several minutes she felt Nathan's hand move up and down her back. He had worked them until he got them under the hem of the gown so that he could touch her bare skin. He thought he would explode at the feeling of her allowing him to touch her like this. It felt so good. Her skin had always been petal soft and just the feel of it coming alive under his hands had always been something he enjoyed. As he felt Haley begin to lightly grind her center over him he tilted his head back to the headboard of the bed and groaned. His hands made everything but light work to move to her flat sexy stomach and then climbed their way up to her breasts. Once he hands reached them he began to knead them lightly while he moved his open mouth to her pulse point, the delicious friction eliciting her round of moans, as he pulled the tender skin into his mouth.

He whispered against her bare neck, "Hales, I can't wait much longer baby" He moved his hands lower to hook his thumbs into the sides of her panties preparing to help her out of them, only to realize that his very sexy wife was sitting on top of him "going Commando." He groaned again when he found her this way and moved his fingers to her lower folds. Finding her already wet, a fresh supply of blood shot deeply south, making him achingly moan.

Suddenly Haley pulled up on her knees and moved the covers back from him and behind her. She then climbed back across him and he felt her bare center as she rubbed it along his solid erection. He bent his head to her magnificent chest, and tenderly pulled one of the hardened peaks into his mouth. Haley clasped her hands behind his neck to hold him to her, enjoying him feeding on her ample flesh. He moved to slowly roll them over, pinning her to the mattress with his body. He lifted himself up to remove his boxers and then with a roll of his wrist, he fisted his erection for her hungry eyes, trying to relieve some of the pressure that threatened to take him over as he saw Haley's legs beginning to part. He leaned back over her and moved himself to her opening with his hand. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would escape the walls of his chest as he slowly sank into her.

"Oh God Haley!" he said as he stopped his movements once he was buried inside of her clenching internal walls. He had felt her tense slightly as he reached his intended depth. Realizing this was the first time they had made love since the miscarriage, he asked "Does it hurt?"

"I'm ok. It's ok"

"Are you sure?"

Haley nodded and closed her eyes, still basking in the feel of her husband joined with her again after so long.

Nathan began to move inside of her. 'God let her get pregnant tonight. Please let this happen for her, for us. All of us'

As Nathan felt her clenching around him, he claimed her lips with his. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer and he needed her to come with him. He moved his hand down between them and lightly massaged her bundle of nerves. He knew that she loved that and as her head leaned back exposing her bare neck, he then moved his mouth back to her pulse point as he continued with the slow sensual strokes he had been using to move within her since he began. It was achingly tender and bitter sweet.

"Oh Nathan, God Nathan" she chanted as he felt her body stiffen, pulling both of them over that intimate edge they each longed to float past. The deep warm spurts Nathan was releasing inside of her only adding to her pleasure as he pulsed against her womb.

When they had finally come down from the waves they rode together, Nathan whispered into the crook of her neck "I hope you're pregnant, baby. I want that for us."

Haley slightly smiled and the muscle movements from that told Nathan that she hoped so too.

……

Three weeks later, Nathan walked into their bathroom and as he looked down in the trashcan he sighed. 'It hadn't worked. They weren't pregnant.' He was disappointed but suddenly a smile came across his face. 'Oh well practice makes perfect.' They had made love more in the last three weeks than they had the last six months.

He quickly shaved and moved down stairs to find Haley cooking breakfast. He noticed her arm around her middle as he walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms over hers.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah" she said trying to look convincing but Nathan wasn't buying it. He pulled her tighter against his chest as she continued to scramble the eggs and leaned his head down to place light kisses just behind her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just dealing with some severe cramps that's all"

"I'm sorry baby. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'll be fine" Haley said but her body tensed and her chin lightly quivered.

Nathan didn't fail to catch it and he turned her to him. "Haley? What's going on baby?"

"Nothing it's just been like this since…."

Nathan squeezed her to him and held her in the safety of his arms. "Hales you have no idea how sorry I am baby. I would never have gone out that night if I had known we'd wind up here."

"I know" she whispered.

Suddenly her head snapped back. "Nathan? Oh my god! You're walking without your cane or anything"

"Yeah. It seems good huh?"

"Oh my god this is so wonderful."

Nathan moved his hand to the side of her neck and leaned his forehead down to hers. Moving only to tilt his head back so he could place a tender kiss against it just below her hair line, he smiled.

'She was genuinely happy. Haley was happy for the first time in months' Nathan smiled. 'He hadn't totally lost his ability to invoke that feeling in her. Life was good. Well most of life was good. He still had to tell her about the slut they had hired to watch their son, but he just couldn't do it now. He hadn't seen her smile like this in a along time. He just wanted to enjoy that for a few minutes.'

…….

As they walked into Tric, Nathan held Haley's hand and moved them over to the bar. Their group was already there and Brooke as usual was talking them into something.

"Boytoy! Tutor girl!" Brooke smiled.

"Hey Tigger" Haley smiled.

"Ok since this is the first time that we've all been out drinking together, well legally anyway, I had the bartender mix us up something that would remind everyone of me. They mixed their most popular liquor with their sweetest."

……..

Nathan sat at the bar waiting for Haley. Bars were boring when you weren't drinking. As he moved in beside him to sit down, she noticed his uneasiness.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Hales. I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah. Mia's really nervous so I was trying to calm her down." Haley saw the frown on her husbands face and quickly grew concerned. "Hey? What's going on with you tonight?"

"Hales when we get home tonight we really need to talk." Nathan sighed. "I don't want to ruin tonight for you but there's something that I have to tell you."

"Do you want to tell me now?" she asked.

"No baby. Enjoy this. It's been a long time since we've been out. I hated to even bring it up but, it's about to worry the shit out of me. I need to talk to you about it."

Haley didn't think she liked the sound of that but it was obvious they didn't need to talk about it here. "Ok baby"

After Mia's set, she Haley and Peyton were walking back to the bar to join Nathan when Jason stopped Mia to chastise her. Haley had had more than enough of him in the prior week and she turned to walk away.

"You're just mad because the talent left your band" she said. As she walked by him he slapped her on the ass.

Nathan had seen Haley making her way toward him and he had seen Jason stop them, but when he saw the guy's hands on Haley slapping her ass his fury come out in full force. 'What the fuck?'

"Hey! Hey man" Nathan came up growling the words as he shoved the idiot away from his wife.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Haley tried to gain his attention as he stood toe to toe with the guy. "Just let it go ok? He's not worth it"

"Yeah it's not worth it Nathan" Jason smirked.

Nathan drew back and hit the guy in the jaw as hard as he could, knocking him to the floor. "Oh hell yeah it was"

…………

As Nathan climbed into bed that night he was more convinced than ever he had to tell Haley about Carrie. After the argument they just had downstairs a few minutes ago about her skinny dipping in their pool, it was time for her to move on. Nathan had been dealing with this shit for weeks. He had tried to make sure he wasn't at home if Haley wasn't but the few times that Carrie had been around she made it clear in no uncertain terms that she was not letting up.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby please don't be mad at me. I couldn't let that guy get away with harassing you like that"

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed."

"In me?"

Haley turned over to look into his eyes. "I wish you hadn't hit him, but I do understand why you did. No I'm not disappointed in you as much as Lucas."

"Lucas? Why?"

"Nathan I saw him kissing Peyton tonight"

"What? When?"

"Tonight in Peyton's office. I saw the whole thing. Well, enough of it." she swiped the tears away as they rolled down her cheeks and continued. "I just don't understand how he can do this to Lindsay, after everything that they've been through"

"Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. Maybe it was a friendly kiss or a… or a goodbye kiss"

"I know what I saw it was a full own romantic Lucas/Peyton kiss."

Nathan pulled her into his arms. "C'mere" He rested his chin on the side of her head. "It's going to be ok."

"How do you know that?"

"I know Lucas. He's not a total idiot. He'll realize what he's doing"

"Lindsay will be so hurt if she finds out about this"

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about Carrie"

"What about Carrie?"

"Hales she's trouble. She's a huge flirt and she going to be a pain in our asses I just know it."

"She's flirting with you?"

"She's tried a couple of times. I thought if I blew her off she'd get the message but she was going to go skinny dipping in our fucking pool tonight. We had a huge argument and then I came up here to check on you"

"What else?"

"She tried to come in here and help me put my pants on the other night when Lucas and Lindsay were here for dinner. I told her to get the hell out of our room. There was no reason for her to be in here"

"Oh my god." Haley sighed.

"I knew I needed to tell you but Hales I hated to hurt you this way. I know you like Carrie and I know Jamie likes her too, but I don't. I want her out of here."

Haley closed her eyes. "Yeah she's got to go. I'll talk to her when I get home tomorrow."

"I love you Hales." He sighed as he tightened his arms around her.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Now what was this about you wanting to see a stripper in the champagne Room" he smirked.

**A/N:**

**Please! Please don't forget to review**. They decreased _severely_ last chapter and it was my most prized so far in the story. It was very discouraging and I had difficulty writing this one. I need that you guys. It keeps the creative ideas flowing not to mention the words you'll see in the next chapter. So, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**. They don't have to be long raves just let me know the story is being read and enjoyed. That's all I need. I would totally love it if you could go back to any chapters you haven't reviewed and click the little button and add one. You'd make my day more that I can say.


	5. You Can't Always Get What You Want

_**AN: **__**I have to give credit for this chapter to my friend Pam. Angst between Nathan and Haley is not my strong suit. I just love the couple so much. This particular chapter was the one I was worried about the most. I can write them through pain, undying love, and comfort, but when it comes to them being mad with each other I hate it.. **_

_**Pam thanks for all of your encouragement to help me get this done. You ROCK so loud buddy. **_

_**Chapter 5 You Can't Always Get What You Want**_

_I saw her today at a reception _  
_A glass of wine in her hand _  
_I knew she would meet her connection _  
_At her feet was her footloose man_

_No, you can't always get what you want _  
_You can't always get what you want _  
_You can't always get what you want _  
_And if you try sometime you find _  
_You get what you need_

I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was, footloose man

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, well you might find  
You get what you need

Oh yea-ay (hey-hey-hey, oooh)

And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singin', 'We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't, we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse'  
Sing it to me, now

(You can't always get what you want)  
(You can't always get what you want)  
(You can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes, well you just might find  
You get what you need  
Ooh baby, yeah, ooh

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore  
To get your prescription filled  
I was standin' in line with Mr. Jimmy  
A-man, did he look pretty ill

We decided that we would have a soda  
My favorite flavor, cherry red  
I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy  
Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was 'dead'  
I said to him

(You can't always get what you want) well no!  
(You can't always get what you want) tell ya baby  
(You can't always get what you want) no  
But if you try sometimes, you just might find, mmm!  
Mmm! you get what you need  
Ooh yes! Woo!

(Instrumental & choir) Ooow-ooh!

You get what you need  
Yeah!  
Ooow, babe!  
Ooh, yeah

I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practiced at the art of deception  
Well, I could tell by her blood-stained hands  
Say it!

(You can't always get what you want) yeah!  
(You can't always get a-what you want) ooo-yeah, baby!  
(You can't always get a-what you want)  
But if you try sometime, you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

Ooh, yeah!  
Ooh, baby!  
Woo!

Ah, you can't always get a-what you want  
No, no baby

You can't always get a-what you want  
Tellin' you right now

You can't always get what you want, mmm!  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find, that ya  
Get what you need  
Oooh, yeah!

I'm tellin' the truth, babe

Ooow-ooh!  
Ooow-ooh!  
Ooow-ooh!........

_**Rolling Stones**_

Haley walked into the house after parking the Range Rover in the garage. She made her way to the kitchen, and saw Carrie standing there with a glass of tea reading the paper. As soon as the girl realized Haley was behind her, she turned.

"Haley, hi"

"Hi"

"I didn't hear you come in"

"Yeah I know. Ah listen, Carrie…"

"Haley there's something that I need to tell you"

"Ok, what is it?"

"I am going to have to give you my two weeks notice"

"Ok. Why?"

"Haley, Nathan's developed a little crush on me and to be honest I just can't do that to you. I think its best that I just leave"

"Crush? Nathan Scott does not get crushes. What are you talking about Carrie?"

"He's been flirting with me when you weren't here, insinuating that he wanted things to happen between us, and this morning he tried to kiss me"

Haley felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. Nathan had said that it was her doing these things. 'Was he lying to her?'

"I don't believe you" Haley said.

"Haley I know you don't want to believe me. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't want to either but I have no reason to lie to you. It's upset me so bad; I just don't think I can continue to work here. You deserve so much better than this."

"Carrie, Nathan told me that it was you flirting and that you were coming on to him with lude comments and insinuations"

"Haley, I told Nathan I was going to tell you yesterday. I told him he wasn't my type and he wasn't being fair to you and I didn't want a man like that in my life. "

Haley sat down hard in the chair at the table. She couldn't breathe. She literally couldn't get enough air.

"Are you ok?' Carrie asked.

Haley just looked up into the girls face, praying that she saw some indication that she was lying. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any. Suddenly an overwhelming sense of calm began to take her over. 'Wait a minute. This was Nathan. He'd never cheated on her or wanted anyone else in over five years. Why would he start now when things were so good between them?

"No Carrie I'm not. I'm not sure what you are trying to pull but let me tell you something, my husband is an ass hole at times and yes maybe a little self centered at others but he's loyal if he's nothing else. He loves me and you or no one else will ever change that"

"Haley I'm sorry. I know this is a shock for you, but I had no idea what you were coming in here to say today. I've tried to deal with this on my own and I've been thinking it would go away but it just hasn't. I draw the line on what happened today. He tried to kiss me Haley. I can't work in that type of environment. I love you and Jamie. I can't do that to either of you. That's why I gave you my notice."

"Thank you Carrie for trying to work out a notice but I don't think we'll need it. If you are that uncomfortable then you should just go. There's a game tonight, it would be a good time for you to pack your things so that Jamie doesn't have to watch that. Just leave the keys on the counter. I'll leave your check there before I go."

"Ok. Haley can I come back later and say good bye to Jamie? Tomorrow maybe?"

"Where is he now?"

"He left to go to the ballgame with Nathan"

"Ok Carrie. You can come back tomorrow afternoon and say goodbye."

Haley went upstairs to their room. When she got there and closed the door, she lies down on the bed, swiping at the tears that escaped her tightly closed eyes. She didn't believe Carrie. Nathan had been working so hard to put them back together. He had been more open and honest with her than he ever had. They were planning to have another baby. He wanted another baby. They wanted another baby.

……

Nathan sat on the bench in the locker room. Lucas had taken Jamie back with him to his office. He could tell his brother needed some time alone the minute he saw him. He was so furious; the anger felt like it would consume him. As he thought of the earlier events the blood boiled in his veins.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Nathan was in the kitchen; he had just finished dressing for the game and was going to get something to drink while he waited for Jamie.

"Your tie's crooked hotshot" Carrie told him.

Nathan reached to try to straighten the tie but Carrie reached up and took it before he could get his hands on it. Nathan sighed heavily and looked away from her. Suddenly, he felt her hands on his shoulders and he saw that she was rising up on her tip toes. He grabbed both of her wrists and completely pushed her away.

"Nice try bitch. You're fired! I want you to get your stuff and get out of this house before I get back. You're not going to keep disrespecting my wife or my marriage like this. You don't take hints and you don't believe in words. Now you have to go. Don't be here when I get the fuck back Carrie! Do you understand me? I will have the cops to remove your ass from my property if you're here! Don't try me!"

Nathan stormed upstairs and found Jamie, telling him that it was time to go. They didn't want to be late.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He knew that he and Haley had agreed she would talk to Carrie today but what she had tried to pull was just more than Nathan could let go one minute longer. Talking trash was one thing, trying to back it up was totally another. He had never cheated on Haley and he sure as hell didn't intend to start. He'd never given her any reason not to trust him.

'Thank God' he had been honest with Haley. He wished he had told her from the very beginning. She hadn't been quite as hurt as Nathan expected her to be. That's what had held him off as long as he had. They were just getting things put back together. They had overcome most of the four months after the accident and they were even trying for another baby. Nathan didn't want anything to jeopardize that. He was getting his life back. Lucas had asked him to help him with the team. He had been coaching some of the shooting guards and small forwards. It hadn't been his ideal dream but it was satisfying. It gave him back the game in a small way. He was happy. During those four months after the accident, he had been afraid he'd never be happy again until the night he and Haley had the fight. Then he realized that she was all he needed to make him happy. The game was just an added bonus.

……

After the game Nathan and Lucas were walking along the court together, discussing how eerie it felt since Dan's jersey had been taken down when Lucas turned to his brother.

"What's wrong?"

Nathan turned to make sure that Jamie wasn't in hearing distance and sighed. "I fired Carrie today."

"What? Nathan, what about someone to watch Jamie?"

"I'll just schedule my rehab appointments around school hours Luke. That crazy bitch tried to kiss me today. She's got to go. I told you about the non-stop flirting. She went too far today. Haley was going to talk to her and just tell her we didn't need her anymore since I was up and around but damn it I won't let that bitch ruin my marriage or treat Haley like that"

"So you did finally tell her."

"Yeah after Tric last night"

"How did she take it?"

"Just like you think she would take it. I could see her insecurities coming out Lucas and I feel terrible about that man. My wife is the most gorgeous woman in the world to me and I love her. I don't want anyone else. If she could only see what I see every time I look at her"

Lucas clapped his brother on the shoulder. "You did the right thing man. She's your wife. She deserved to know. Speaking of where is she?"

"I don't know I've been looking for her all night. I haven't told her about Carrie yet. I had to leave to come here before she got home."

………

"Mommy? Raven's win!"

"Haley? That's strange, I thought Mommy would have beaten us home by now" Nathan smiled as he looked down at his son.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Nathan, hi. You've got Jamie right?"

"Yeah baby. What happened? Where were you?"

"I got locked in the library the whole game with Lindsay and Peyton"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah I'll fill you in on all of the gory details when I get home. I'm on my way ok?"

"Ok. I'm going to put Jamie to bed and then I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Oh, and Haley?" he paused. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Nathan smiled as he closed the cell phone. He gripped it tightly and felt a peace he hadn't been able to find all day. He didn't see the woman standing back behind the stairs smiling as she listened to his conversation.

…….

Nathan stood under the hot spray as it washed the weariness from his muscles. It had been a horrible day and he just let the warm massaging water push as much of that as it could away.

Suddenly he felt her hands encircle his waist and he took a deep breath. "I missed you tonight"

"I missed you too"

"Carrie, what in the fuck are you doing? Are you crazy? You have to get the hell out of here."

As Nathan pushed Carrie to get out of the shower and was getting out behind her, his worst nightmare came true. Haley opened the doors to their ensuite bathroom and when Nathan saw the look on her face he couldn't breathe.

"Haley? Oh my god. This is not what you think. She…"

"Nathan stop... Let me tell her" Carrie said. "Nathan loves me and I love him back"

Haley's eyes searched her husbands. Nathan's face was contorted in fury.

"You crazy bitch! You know that's not true. I've been pushing you away and avoiding you for weeks. Hell, I fired you this afternoon. Tell her the fucking truth Carrie or so help me god…"

"That is the truth Nathan. She's seen us. We don't have to pretend anymore."

Haley rushed to Carrie and grabbed her around the neck shoving her out of the door. "I want you to get the hell out of my house right now!"

"Hales?" Nathan said barely above a whisper.

"You get out too"

"Haley I… Look I" Nathan just stopped as Haley walked out of the room and left him standing there still holding the towel at his waist.

Nathan moved into their room and put on his clothes. He needed to go talk to his wife face to face. 'What had changed since this morning?' He knew how it probably looked when she came in. He was yelling at Carrie though to be sure Haley heard that. He knew that right now Haley didn't want to hear anything he had to say but he had to try. He didn't want to leave. His life was here. His life was with her and Jamie.

As he made his way downstairs he heard her sobs coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. He moved to the door to go in. 'God he wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her Locked! Damnit' "Hales? Baby please let me in. Please Haley! I can't leave you like this"

As Haley listened to Nathan pleading with her through the door she couldn't stop the shaking. She knew that he was hurting too but she just couldn't deal with that now. What was she going to do? How would they ever get past this? What if Nathan was telling the truth? He had called Carrie a liar and told her she was crazy. The look on Nathan's face told Haley he was serious and that he was truly livid. The only question was, was he livid because she lied or because she told?

Finally gaining the strength to talk Haley told Nathan through the door. "Nathan I can't do this tonight. Please, I need some time"

As Nathan heard the broken plea his heart broke. Maybe if he waited and tried to talk to her tomorrow morning after she had a chance to process it all she would listen to him. He'd never been able to lie to Haley. His eyes gave him away every time. The only problem was Haley couldn't see him while she was in the bathroom a few minutes ago. She only saw Carrie. She only heard Carrie. "Call me if you need anything Hales. I love you. I'll be back tomorrow so we can talk ok?"

Haley never answered him but he heard the sobs begin again.

…..

Nathan drove over to the Rivercourt. That was usually the best place for him to go to think. At first he didn't get out of the SUV. He sat there for several hours going back over what had happened, trying to figure out how they would be able to move forward. Finally frustrated beyond the limit, he hit the steering wheel and then moved his head to it as the sobs racked his body, whispering "God I can't lose her. Please help me! Oh God please help us!"

After a vicious cycle of anger revolving with sorrow and grief, Nathan made his way over to Lucas' house. He walked up to the kitchen door and tapped on it. When Lucas opened it and saw him he sighed.

"Nathan? What's wrong? Man you are alright?"

"Not really. Haley kicked me out. I need a place to stay"

"WHAT? I thought that you talked to Haley. What happened?"

"Lucas I'm still asking myself that man."

"Come on in. Let's get some coffee. You look like ass man"

"You should smell me"

After Nathan told Lucas about everything that happened, his brother sat there in total shock.

"She jumped in the shower with you? Haley must be devastated Nathan"

"I know how it probably looked but she was so upset she wouldn't even listen to me Lucas. Haley can always tell if I'm telling her the truth. She wouldn't even look at me and that scares me to death. It's like she didn't even want to know"

"Nathan Haley's been through hell these last six months man. Maybe she put up her walls because she couldn't take anymore pain. You know how Haley is. She'll probably be determined as hell for awhile to act like everything is just peachy and she can handle it and then she'll get to the point that she'll totally break."

"Luke I don't know what to do. I can't lose her man. I can't lose my family"

"I know"

"Tell me then Luke. How do I fix this?"

"I tell you what. Let's eat some breakfast and then you can take a shower while I go talk to your wife man"

Nathan studied Lucas' face for just a minute and then nodded. "Thanks Luke"

…………

Lucas walked up to the door at Nathan and Haley's and rang the bell. Jamie came to answer the door much to Lucas' surprise. "Hey J-Luke! Where's your Mom buddy?" He asked as he picked the small child up.

"She's in the bathroom, Uncle Lucas. She's crying and she won't come out."

Lucas frowned and hugged his nephew. As he sat him down he moved to the bathroom door and turned the knob. As the door opened, he saw Haley lying on the cold floor sobbing and totally broken. The sight broke his heart as he rushed to her side. "Hales?"

"Why Lucas? Why? How could he do this to me?"

Lucas held her against his chest and let her cry. When she had calmed down a little and Lucas could feel the sobs slowing down, he finally found his voice. "Haley I don't think this was Nathan's doing. I believe he was telling you the truth. He told me weeks ago that he couldn't stand Carrie and that she was nothing but trouble." As his hand rubbed up and down her back trying to console her, he felt her breaking again.

"God what have I done?" she said. "He told me the truth and I told him to leave" she whispered.

"Hales you gotta talk to him. He's so in love with you Haley. He's broken and he thinks you believe he cheated on you. He's having a hard time dealing with that this morning."

"Where is he?"

"My house. Look, I'm going to get him to come over here later. That will give you a chance to decide what you want to say and what you can live with. Then together you guys can decide how to go forward ok?"

Haley nodded

"Just remember Hales. He loves you. I know he does"

….

Lucas had been gone just a couple of hours when Haley heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door and Carrie was standing there with a partial smile on her face.

"I just came to get my things"

"All of your stuff is in the garage. Boxes are marked WHORE"

"Haley…."

As the girl talked Haley tuned her out. She had no desire to hear what she had to say. Unfortunately her mind registered every single word. When Carrie was finished Haley blankly looked at her. "Give me the keys." When Carrie handed then to Haley she backed away. "Stay the hell away from my family. Do you understand me?" Haley slammed the door shut in the girls face. As she leaned up against the door, she placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop the sounds of the sobs that were now overcoming her body. Her heart was breaking another time as the girl left

……….

Later that night the door bell rang. Haley stepped aside so that Nathan could come in.

"Haley I know what you must have thought last night but I swear to you there is nothing going on between me and Carrie. She's crazy, Haley, please tell me you saw that. I don't love her hell I don't even like her"

"Nathan, she said it's been you the whole time. She gave me her notice yesterday before I could even talk to her about the flirting. Are you in love with her? Is she replacing me?"

"WHAT? Of course not! I'm in love with you. I always have been and I always will be. No one can replace you to me, Haley. Nobody!"

"Then why didn't you tell me you kissed her yesterday"

"What? I didn't' kiss her. She tried to kiss me and I grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. I wasn't about to let that happen Haley. I know I've put you through a lot and I promised you that we were going to get back to where we were."

"Didn't you hear her getting in the shower Nathan?"

"I did but Haley I swear to god I thought it was you. We had just talked on the phone. I knew you were on your way home. Do you think I would risk that?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

"Of course not. I want our life back. I want us"

"She came back today to get her things"

Nathan sighed. He didn't want that crazy bitch around his family. "What? When?"

"After lunch"

"Did she give you the keys?"

"Yeah."

"So she's finally gone?"

"Yes but she said so many awful things today, Nathan. She said you wanted her in that shower and that if I hadn't come in when I did I would have seen you get her" Haley's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. "Did you want her? Were you tempted?

Nathan looked into his wife's eyes saying slightly above a whisper. "No. I told you I want you"

Suddenly they heard Jamie's little foot steps. "Daddy's home!"

"Hey buddy. Listen Mommy and I need to talk right now. Why don't you go outside and shoot around. Try to make five free throws in a row and I'll be out in a second ok?"

"Ok"

Jamie moved out of the patio doors to play with his basketball and hoop. As Haley stood and watched she heard Nathan whisper. "I need to come home. I miss you guys so much it's killing me. I can't sleep. I can't think. I've been a wreck all day, I need to be here with you and Jamie and what about our plans Haley? You could be pregnant again. I don't want you here alone and something happens like last time"

"

"Nathan, I don't know

"Haley, please! We can't be like this! We can't be part like this."

"Nathan we've been like this so much it's getting to be second nature. The only difference this time is we aren't living in the same house. In the last twenty four hours you told me Carrie was flirting with you and you didn't like her and then I come home and find you both getting out of the shower after she tells me it was all you? I don't know what to believe! I don't know what to do"

"I need to be with you."

"And I need time; time to process all of this and time to figure everything out." Suddenly Haley stopped what she was saying. She didn't see Jamie. As her eyes scanned the patio around the pool, the panic began to rise in her throat. "Where is he?"

Nathan turned and looked and saw his little arms flaying in the pool. "Jamie!"

"Jamie?"

Nathan ran to the patio doors and jumped over the wall that held the shrubbery, Haley close behind him screaming their little boy's name. Nathan jumped in and broke the water back with his arms so it wouldn't slow him down. Once he reached the little boy, he grabbed him up and pulled him to his chest. He moved Jamie back toward Haley who was on the side of the pool.

"He's breathing right?"

"I don't know… I don't know" Nathan handed Jamie up to Haley as Jamie sputtered, coughing up water" As he watched his wife, willing his son to breathe, he stared in horrified silence until he saw Haley pull Jamie to her and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry Haley. I'm so sorry!"

"No you stay away from us" She said as she barely looked at him. "Leave Nathan"

"No Haley, please! Don't do this! You can't do this"

**Please review…. They are really making my mind soar and my desire to write skyrocket. **


	6. Hearts In Pain

**Chapter 6 Hearts In Pain**

The pretty one in the whole place.  
She was back there where the phones used to be.  
The subject of some new disgrace.  
Her whole story was so obvious to me.  
Would you believe we met on New Year's Eve?  
In a chapel of sin she was dancing with me.

You know when a hearts in pain, there's nobody you can blame.  
The only light under the doctor's knife is that we're the same.  
Hearts in, hearts in, hearts in.

Who's to say the muscle's dead?  
I gave it all to her when we got married.  
There were things I never said.  
But I'm an idiot and marriage isn't scary.  
What would you say if I told you so true,  
that I love her more now that the marriage is through?

You know when a heart's in pain, there's nobody you can blame.  
The only light under the doctor's knife is that we're the same.  
Hearts in, hearts in, hearts in.

There's nothing I could say, to make this go away.  
The battles you fight in the war of your life are hard to explain.  
Hearts in, hearts in, hearts in.

You know when a heart's pain, there's nobody you can blame.  
They only light under the doctor's knife is that we're the same.  
Hearts in, hearts in, hearts in.  
There's nothing that I could say to make this go away.  
The battles you fight in the war of your life will always remain.  
Hearts in, hearts in, hearts in.  
Pain.

Bum bum, bum bum…  
Bum bum Bum, Bum bum Bum…

_**Stephen Kellogg and the Sixers**_

Lucas was sitting at his desk writing when he heard the door close as Nathan entered the house. "Yo little bro, come back to get your stuff?" Lucas hollered. Receiving no reply he curiously got up and moved to the living room of the house. He wasn't prepared for the sight that unfolded before his eyes. Nathan was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. Looking closer Lucas realized his clothes were soaked. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that he could see Nathan's shoulders trembling to accompany the deep sobs he thought he had heard. "Nathan? What's wrong man? Why are your clothes wet? What happened?"

Nathan doing his best to regain his composure was fighting to talk so he could answer his older brother. He just couldn't get the words to come. Shaking his head, he continued sobbing.

Lucas put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and squeezed trying to offer him what comfort he could. After several minutes Nathan's sobs finally calmed down. "I've lost her Lucas. I'll never get her back now" he mumbled as fresh tears tracked down his face.

"Wait. What do you mean you've lost her Nathan?"

"While we were talking tonight Jamie came downstairs. I told him to go out on the patio and shoot around so Haley and I could finish our conversation. While he was playing the ball got away from him and rolled into the pool. Haley and I happened to do a visual making sure where he was and saw him in the pool. His arms were thrashing and he was fighting to keep his head above water…"

"Oh my GOD! Nathan? Is Jamie ok?"

"Yeah I jumped in and got him. It didn't take long for him to calm down after he caught his breath. My little boy almost drowned tonight Lucas. We almost lost our son." Nathan sobbed uncontrollably. "How in the hell will Haley ever forgive me for that after losing the baby? I've lost my family Lucas! What am I going to do?"

"Nathan, Haley will calm down. I'm sure she was just scared."

"Lucas you didn't see the way she looked at me when she told me to leave man. I'm not sure if she'll ever let me come home."

"You told her what happened with that stupid Nanny though right?"

"Yeah I did and I think I was making progress until Jamie fell in the pool. Lucas I don't know how to fix this. I'm sure Haley's mind is reminding her of the image she saw no matter what her heart is telling her."

"Give her time man. She'll realize it Nate. Hales knows you love her man"

"Lucas I don't know how to help her past this. Can you imagine how she felt at nearly losing Jamie? She's had longer to process the miscarriage than I have and it's nearly killing me. We could have lost our child tonight. How in the hell do I help Haley with that?"

"I don't know Nathan. I just don't know. She doesn't blame you do she?"

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have gone over there when Jamie was home. Maybe I should have just waited or even not waited and gone while he was at school. It's Friday night man, it's been twenty four hours and unless something drastically changes I've lost everything, my wife, our second child and nearly our first."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He knew Nathan was hurting. He knew he felt helpless and there was nothing he could possibly say that would make it any better. Only Haley had that power.

…..

The following morning as Nathan made his way up to the door in the kitchen he took a deep breath and said a silent prayer. Finally he had calmed himself and rang the door bell. He felt like he was as prepared as he would ever be, until she opened the door. The sight of his wife broke his heart. Her face was drawn and her beautiful doe eyes were sunken in. There were dark circles around her eyes and they were so puffy and red from crying. After regrouping Nathan finally managed a breathless "Hi"

"Hi" she replied as she stepped to the side to allow him room to come in.

"How's Jamie?"

Haley bit her bottom lip as her eyes looked up to search her husbands eyes. "He's ok. He ate breakfast and he's playing video games if you want to see him. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you take him from me last night. I know you were as scared as I was"

Nathan reached for Haley to pull her into his arms. She finally gave him just a small glimmer of hope and walked into his embrace quietly sobbing against his chest as the horrible images replayed through her mind.

Nathan relished holding her in his arms. He really didn't expect that this morning. It gave him a little bit of peace. He knew she was hurting and he knew that he hadn't been there when that happened before but thank god they weren't regressing on that. They had moved past that. Jamie's near tragedy might have brought back the pain but it hadn't brought back the blame that they both had placed at some point in the last several months.

Nathan smoothed her hair as he laid his head against the side of his wife's. "It's going to be ok baby. He's ok. We're going to be ok" he whispered.

….

Later that afternoon, Nathan was sitting on Jamie's bed with him trying to get him to take a nap. Haley was downstairs washing clothes and dishes from lunch, of which she had not eaten. Nathan was brought out of his thoughts as his son asked him a question.

"Will you be here in the morning Daddy?"

Nathan tightened his arm around his son "No buddy I'm afraid not" he sighed.

"Why? Mommy won't let you stay?"

"No Jamie it's not Mommy buddy. Listen to me your Mom is the best Mom in the world ok? Don't ever forget that."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Nanny Carrie?"

"What?"

"You started being happy again when Nanny Carrie came to live with us. Now she's gone and you're sad again."

"Jamie my happiness has nothing to do with Nanny Carrie and everything to do with your Mom, buddy"

"So come home Daddy so you won't be sad anymore and so Mommy won't cry all night"

Nathan felt his breath being taken away. 'Haley had cried all night' He leaned over and kissed his son's head. "You get some sleep ok?"

"Ok" Jamie said.

Nathan made his way down to the kitchen. He had no idea that Haley had been putting clothes away upstairs during his conversation with Jamie and had overheard everything that was said. He moved to the bar in the kitchen and sat down. After several minutes of trying to decide what he wanted to say he finally found the strength.

"Haley? I love you. I want to come home"

Haley stopped and looked at Nathan and it was then that he saw that she had recently been crying. "Baby? What's wrong? Where's your head Hales?"

Haley shook her head as Nathan got up to go over to her. She put her hands down at her sides and drew up in an effort to push him away but Nathan wasn't buying it. He knew she needed him as much as he needed her right now. He wouldn't let that glimmer of hope dwindle. He walked over to her and leaned his forehead against hers after placing his hand on the back of her neck to try to keep her backing away from him. "Hales, if you need time then I'll give you time. I just need to know that you aren't pushing me away because of Carrie"

Haley drew in a shaky breath. "No I know you didn't cheat with Carrie, Nathan. I believe you. I blame myself for hiring her. I had my own reservations about it when I did. You were honest with me and you were honest with Lucas before the shower thing happened. I just…." she started to cry unable to stop the tears from spilling once again. "I just hurt so badly. It hurts so badly. We could have lost him last night" she broke down.

Nathan pulled her to him. He knew that this was not going to go away quickly. He had no idea what to do.

Later that night as Nathan prepared to leave he turned to Haley. "I'm going to go back to Luke's baby. I hate leaving you like this Haley. Have you even eaten anything today?"

"This morning" she said, though it wasn't true. She couldn't eat.

Nathan sighed. He didn't think she had ever looked as broken to him as she did right now. Her skin was pale, her eyes dull and her body exhausted was her obvious state.

"Please Haley; you have to take care of yourself. I hate leaving you like this."

Haley nodded and shy smiled before saying "I'll be fine"

Nathan leaned to her and kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

……..

Sunday basically went the same way. Nathan went to spend time with Haley and Jamie and then back to Lucas at night, both of them needing each other and unable to relent to the comfort each could provide to the other.

………

Monday came and Nathan went to get Jamie and take him to school. Haley had an early morning Parent Teacher Conference with Quentin's Mom. They had come to an agreement to enable Quentin back on the team and Haley to tutor him.

After school, Haley went to the gym to give Quentin the worksheets that she had gathered from his other teachers and the homework that she had assigned him. As she walked in and spotted him she moved towards her student. Just before she got to him she began to get dizzy and the gym turned black.

Nathan was coming up to gym. His mind on talking to Luke and telling this Fields kid that he better not ever touch his wife again. Lucas had told Nathan that Haley had agreed to tutor Quentin to help him catch up in his classes. Neither Nathan nor Lucas was happy about the situation to say the least. As Nathan had almost reached the door he saw her. Haley was making her way into the gym right ahead of him. As he rounded the bleachers the world seemed to stop spinning. He saw her small frame slowly crumpling to the floor.

Quentin had seen the distant look in Haley's eyes just before she began to collapse. He acted on instinct and took two steps towards her catching her on her way down. He turned to get Lucas' attention "Coach" he shouted. By the time he had her laid down beside him on the floor, Nathan had reached them.

"Hales? Baby? Come on Hales, wake up" Nathan turned to Skills. "Call an ambulance" His voice was breaking before he finished and his eyes were filling with tears. "God call an ambulance"

"Is Ms. J S going to be ok?" Quentin quietly said.

"I don't know" Nathan whispered.

Skills came back from the coach's office and walked up to Nathan and squeezed his shoulder. "They're on their way man"

Nathan nodded as he closed his eyes. Just as he opened them he saw Haley's eyes slowly fluttering open. "Hales? Baby? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" she whispered. "What happened?"

"You collapsed Haley. Are you ok?" Lucas asked after realizing that Nathan was so choked up with emotion he couldn't answer her.

"I think so" Haley began to sit up and Nathan grabbed her arm to help her. When she saw the look of concern and fear on his face she stopped and her eyes searched his. "I'm fine"

"Well the paramedics will be here in just a few minutes Haley" Skills told her.

"For what?" Haley asked. "I'm not going anywhere in any ambulance"

"Hales, you're going to the hospital" Nathan said immediately earning a look from Haley he wasn't sure he wanted to see.

The paramedics arrived and loaded Haley into the ambulance. Nathan Lucas and Skills followed behind them in the Range Rover. Lucas called Lindsay at the house so that she would know what had happened and asked her to call Brooke to pick Jamie up from school.

……..

Lucas, Lindsay and Skills had been waiting with Nathan for over an hour. They sat there in utter silence each trying to figure out what had caused Haley to faint like that. Suddenly Lindsay's head popped up and she looked at Lucas. "Oh my god!" she said placing her hand over her mouth.

Everyone turned to look at Lindsay. "Could she be… Do you think she's…pregnant?"

Nathan's head popped up from looking down at the floor. 'Dear god he hadn't even thought of that.' The panic began to rise in his throat. 'What if she's having another miscarriage? No he wouldn't think like that. She had to be ok. If she was pregnant they both had to be ok.'

"Haley Scott" the Dr. called.

Nathan was up on his feet and over to the Dr. in seconds. "I'm her husband. Is she alright? Can I see her?"

"Mr. Scott, have you noticed your wife's depression levels increasing lately?"

Nathan nodded. "Her blood sugar is extremely low. Why don't you come with me? You might be able to help her answer some questions.

As Nathan and the Dr walked into the curtained section that Haley was in her head turned at the sound of them. Her eyes met Nathan's and a slight frown crossed her face. "I'm sorry" she said.

"What are you sorry for Haley? You can't help it that you fainted. I just want you to be ok baby. I promise" He kissed her forehead as the Dr. began the questions, only standing up straight when the Dr reached on she couldn't answer.

"Haley when's the last time that you ate anything?"

As Haley pondered that question she stopped. "I can't remember" she said quietly. "I honestly can't remember."

Nathan stood there in shock. He knew she probably hadn't been eating right or sleeping well that was just Haley's nature. It had never occurred to him that she hadn't been doing either at all. "Hales?" he questioned.

"Haley you fainted because your had a quick decrease in your blood sugar. That usually comes from not eating for a few days. All of your other blood work was fine. I even did a pregnancy test and it was negative."

'How could I have been so stupid?' Haley thought. She had spent so much time with Jamie that she had nothing else on her mind. When Jamie had fell into the pool she had the horror of living with all of the what if's every minute since then. All of the pain of losing the baby was brought to the surface. The overwhelming sadness a parent feels when they lose a child was engulfing her all weekend.

Haley put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh god. Oh my god what have I done?" she said as she started to cry. Nathan put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

…

Nathan had taken Haley home and carried her upstairs. She had fallen asleep within minutes after she lay down on their bed. He sat there for several minutes watching her as it hit him how serious the situation really was. He'd known she was upset. He'd known that the pain of the miscarriage had been brought fully back to the surface but he had not known how deeply it had affected her. They had no choice. They had to go see someone to help them past this. They were both hurting and they needed to work through it.

Nathan moved downstairs and began to cook dinner. If Haley Scott thought he'd let her get away with not eating another meal she was sadly mistaken. He couldn't lose her. Today in the hospital it had been déjà vu of the accident that nearly had taken her and Jamie away from him in High School. He never wanted to feel that again. His heart couldn't bare that pain. He needed Haley like he needed air.

He placed the grilled chicken salad on a plate and then put the plate on a tray with some water and a bottle of vitamins. Once he had the tray presentable, he moved to carry it upstairs. As he walked through their door, he saw her sitting up in bed with her back against the pillows to prop her up.

"Hey you"

"Hi" she whispered sleepily. "What's that?"

"Dinner, of which I am going to force feed you if you don't eat." Nathan smiled. "Hales? I want to come home. I'm coming home. I can't leave you here like this. I should have never let you push me away to start with. I can sleep in the guest room if you want or on the couch but I'm not leaving you like this. Please don't ask me to."

Haley nodded. "You can sleep in here. Just please understand I can't promise you anything."

"Baby I don't need for you to promise me anything. I need to be here so I can take care of you and Jamie."

"Nathan I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"Are you kidding me Haley?"

Haley knew it was pointless to argue. He was right. Just as she was about to say something else, Nathan stopped her.

"I want us to go see somebody Haley. I want us to find a therapist. This isn't healthy. This isn't getting us anywhere."

Haley nodded as she began to try to eat. She stopped as she started to get nauseated.

"Easy, Hales. Don't push it too fast. Just slow, small bites ok?"

She nodded again. "I love you"

"Why haven't you been eating Haley?"

"I just…. I just feel so lost. I feel so empty and I…" she broke down.

Nathan squeezed her hand. "We're going to get through this, I promise. It's going to be ok. I love you too, you'll never understand how much. Always and Forever baby."


	7. Broken

**Chapter 7**

**Broken**

**The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out**

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you

The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
(I'm still holdin on) (I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you

I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on, to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
But I haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin')(I'm holdin' on)(I'm still holdin') (I'm holdin' on) (I'm still holdin')  
Barely holding on to you (I'm still holdin on)  
Barely holdin on to you 

_**Lifehouse**_

Nathan and Haley had been going to therapy for four weeks. They had worked through a lot of issues that the both had. The loss of the baby and each one's self blame they had placed, the depression that Nathan had fought after the accident and the depression they were both fighting now were all among the topics of the last four weeks. Haley had cried so many times that it was to the point Nathan dreaded the therapy sessions now. He hated to see her cry. He always had and probably always would. As they rode in the Range Rover on their way to this week's session, he turned to glance at Haley who was staring out of the window.

He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it. "Are you ok?"

She turned and smiled shy at him. "Yeah" she whispered. "In time I guess."

"Hales, I hate it that this is hurting you. You've got to stop blaming yourself for losing the baby."

"What about you Nathan? You blame yourself for me falling and you not being there. I'm a born klutz. We both know that. I was rushing and tripped over my own two feet"

Nathan pulled the SUV over to the shoulder of the road. "Listen to me" he said as he placed his finger under her chin to coax her into looking at him. "I love you Haley. I love everything about you. You're not a klutz. You're beautiful and elegant and full of grace. My life is nothing without you and Jamie. Do you hear me? I need you Haley. I want you and only you and I always will."

Nathan leaned his forehead over to place it on hers. "Please stop doing this to yourself. Please do that for me. I can handle you blaming me but I can't handle you tearing yourself down like this over and over."

Haley choked back the sob that she had been trying to hold in her throat. "I just feel so empty." Nathan held her in his arms and rocked her gently side to side. When he finally got her calmed down he placed a kiss on the side of her head just before the crown. "I'm here baby. If you need me I'm right here"

"I do need you Nathan. I always will" she whispered just before his lips claimed hers. Before either knew what was happening they were making out like teenagers on the side of the road.

Pulling back for air Nathan's forehead returned to rest against hers. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that Hales."

…………..

They had been in the therapist's office for twenty minutes of their hour long session when the therapist asked them about their careers.

"Nathan you never describe yourself as a basketball player. What about that?"

"That's because I'm not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard to play when you've crushed your spine. I'm sorry, how is this helping?"

"I want to get to the real reason you were depressed during the months following your accident. From what I can see you are totally in love with your wife, yet you describe it as you pushed her away in those months. Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I felt like I had let her down. I wanted to be great in Haley's eyes and I had fallen short again. Maybe not as bad as the a few times in the past, but bad enough and it just got to me. I felt like I had ruined her life."

"Haley, how did you feel about being pushed away?"

"I knew Nathan was hurting. He was crushed. His dreams had all shattered at his feet. I tried to be understanding but honestly it hurt. I felt like he lived more for basketball than anything and I wasn't important."

"How can you think you weren't important? Haley, it wasn't about basketball. I swear! It was about not being what you wanted me to be."

"All I want you to be is a husband in love with me" she whispered. "I can live with anything as long as you're that"

Nathan stopped and looked at his wife as the tears welled in her eyes.

"You'll never have to worry about me not being that, Hales. I'm hopeless in that category"

"Haley, what about you? You never refer to yourself as a musician"

"Yeah well I haven't recorded in a really long time."

"Why not?"

"I gave that up. I left the tour and came home in high school. I made a decision to put my family first and I have."

"Nathan how do you feel about that?"

"It's my fault. She gave up her dream because of me, because I let her. I accepted it. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. She was really good. She could have gone all of the way if I hadn't come along."

"Nathan"

"No Hales. It's true. You'd be living the life of a rock star right now if we hadn't gotten married."

"Listen to me Nathan. Now you're going to listen to what I have to say. I didn't come home because we HAD gotten married. I came home because I wanted to stay that way. I want stability. I did enjoy the tour. I can't lie but I would have never had courage to do that if it wasn't for you. So stop thinking that. I wouldn't be half of what I am right now without you."

They each stared into each other's eyes.

"I've never seen two people more in love than you to. Both of you are beating yourselves up for what could have been because of how it affects the other. But, at some point each of you are going to have to let it go. Nathan? Have the doctors told you couldn't play basketball ever again, definitively?"

"There's no such thing as definitively but no one's ever come back from something like this."

"But your Nathan Scott! If it won't damage your back to play maybe you could begin practicing. I believe both of your problems are self worth. Each of you has got to stop believing you don't measure up to the other's expectations and just be yourselves and love each other. Now let's end this session as we have every week. Nathan, tell me some things you love about Haley."

"I love that she hasn't given up on us and I love the way she loves me and Jamie. She's everything I ever dreamed of and more. AND I love that we have the rest of our lives to be together almost as much as I love every single day we've already had."

"Haley? What about you? Tell me some things that you love about Nathan."

"I love that he's here with me every week without fail, despite the fact that his past experience with this type of thing wasn't good and I love that he's so protective over me and Jamie and that he's so tender and caring with my feelings. AND I love that shirt and the way he wears it. But most of all I love that no matter what Nathan reassures me that I am enough. I worried the night that the psycho thing blew up that I would never be enough and he would never want me again. I had myself convinced that he didn't want me or couldn't want me. As always, Nathan came through and made me feel loved and needed the very next day even though I threw him out when I needed him most."

"Haley like I told you in the car. I'll never want anyone but you. I haven't since I was sixteen. I know the road we chose wasn't the easiest but it was what I wanted then and it is what I want now and it will be what I want on my dying day. As far as Carrie goes, that was not my doing. I never wanted her. I never liked her and I will beat her within an inch of her life if she ever comes near us again. The bitch is trouble with a capital T and the sad part is she's that on top of being delusional. I've never waivered in my love for you and I never will."

Haley's eyes filled with tears. "I love you Nathan Scott" she whispered.

"I love you too" he said as he intertwined their fingers and stood up to leave, pulling her up from the couch with him.

"You two are going to be ok" the therapist said. Nathan and Haley both smiled at the red headed lady. She had given each one something they desperately needed.

……..

Nathan stood at the door way of the master bedroom as Haley straightened out the bed covers from this morning.

"Quiet around here without Jamie"

"Yeah, he's with Brooke. Baby steps…"

"Haley, I didn't say it in the session today but sometimes I find your goodness staggering. Your kindness is overwhelming. You saved my life. Just in case I haven't said it lately, you're also sexy as hell." He smiled and turned to move out of the room.

"Hey um, I was thinking, um not sleeping in the bed tonight? Might not be so bad if you wanted to try to um…."

Nathan stared at her almost in disbelief. It had been weeks since he had touched her. He had nearly gone out of his mind not touching her but he knew that she needed time. He totally understood that. Suddenly his conscious spoke 'Fool, what you are waiting for?' Nathan walked fast to his wife and took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately.

He laid her back on the bed and returned his lips to hers. When they pulled back gasping for air Nathan pulled his shirt off and then moved his hands to the buttons of hers. As he undid the top button Haley saw that his blue eyes were darkened with desire. "You got anymore of that sexy talk?"

"What the kindness stuff or the sexy stuff?" Nathan smirked while undoing the next button.

"Sexy…"

"You have a serious ass Haley James."

Haley giggled and it was music to Nathan's ears. He reclaimed her already kiss swollen lips again as he ran his hand up and down her side. Still unbuttoning her shirt until he got it open, he moved to place open mouthed kisses along her pulse point, relishing in the moans that escaped her lips. When the shirt was parted and her bra covered breasts were in view it was Nathan's turn to moan. He allowed his desire to take him over and moved his open mouth to cover the fabric over her nipples for just a few minutes before running open mouth kisses over the cleavage that spilled from the top.

Moving his hand down he smiled against her lips at the moan he received as he cupped her mound in his hand. "I love you" he whispered as he moved his hand to the button of her jeans and undid it. Glancing down he saw that Haley's hand was doing the same to his and the passion soared through his veins, sending his lips back to hers to devour her totally just after she whispered back "I love you too. So much"

He felt Haley pushing his jeans down and moved back to get off of the bed and removed his jeans first and then moved to take hers off too. He reached back to hook his thumbs in her panties and they quickly followed down her legs. After removing his boxers, he climbed back on the bed beside her. His erection at full attention demanding his need to be met, he reached behind Haley and undid her bra and pulled it off, groaning even louder as he saw her legs parting for him. He moved between them and thrust deeply inside. "Oh God, Hales" he sighed heavily. "Damn baby you feel so good"

"So do you" she managed as Nathan pumped faster within her. "Oh Nathan, God Nathan!"

As he felt her release pull her, he changed his rhythm and plunged even deeper knowing his was close behind her. As his body plummeted over the edge he thrust hard and deep adding to her climax as he pulsed within her.

'Please God let this take' he thought. He wanted another baby. He wanted that chance they had lost again.

…………….

Later that night they were in the living room. Haley was playing the piano for the first time in months. Nathan was lying on the coach throwing the basketball in the air and catching it. Both were thinking about what the therapist said that day.

As Nathan looked over at Haley and smiled. "Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that I'll probably never play professionally but what do you think about me training and getting back in shape and maybe coaching?"

"I think that's a great idea" she smiled.

"I'm thinking maybe Lucas needs some help. What do you think?"

"Lucas needs all of the help he can get" she laughed.

"Hales, I don't like you tutoring that Fields kid. I know he helped you when you fainted a few weeks ago but I haven't forgotten what he did."

"Nathan, you have nothing to worry about with Quentin. I promise."

"Are you kidding me Haley? He tried to touch you"

"Nathan, please don't worry. He's been totally different the two times I tutored him. I don't think anyone has ever given the guy a second chance."

"No and I sure as hell won't either. He's not getting a second chance to put his hands on you Haley."

Haley just looked at her husband. She knew Nathan's protective side and she knew he was serious. She'd have to find a way to get around this. Maybe Nathan could visit during tutoring or something.

"What about you Hales?"

"What about me?"

"Music? What do you think? I'd love it if you'd record again"

"I'm actually thinking about writing songs not singing them."

"Hales? You love to sing though."

"Nathan I love being with you and Jamie. Nothing is going to come before that ever."


	8. She Will Be Loved

**AN: ****Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay. I had some trouble with this chapter. I wanted to go back and do some filler for the four weeks after Jamie's accident. I know a lot of you probably want Nathan in the NBA but I've always seen Nathan as Whitey's replacement not Lucas. **

**I also want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. This chapter was difficult to write but that was all on me. I was tied up earlier this week so I didn't get a chance to work on it as the reviews came in. Thank you for your wonderful words AND your votes of confidence. With that said. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… **

**Chapter 8**

**She Will Be Loved **

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

_**Maroon 5**_

Nathan lies awake in bed as he watches Haley sleeping. Last night had been amazing. They had reconnected physically and emotionally after weeks of abstinence. He sighed heavily. The break through at the therapist's office over the last four weeks had really been intense and they had made it through it together. It made Nathan feel good to know they had come that far in a short time. He thought back to the conversation he and Lucas had after he had moved home.

**FLASHBACK **

"Nathan you need to be patient with her. Don't push her. You know that you can't do that right now."

"I know Lucas but I just…. I need her man, so much it hurts. She won't even let me hold her to comfort her right now"

"Be patient she'll come around"

"What if she doesn't? I feel so disconnected from Haley, Luke. What if we can't get past this?"

"You will man. It's just going to take time"

Nathan nodded silently praying that Lucas was right.

**END FLASHBACK **

Haley sighed in her sleep and a small smile crossed Nathan's face. 'God she was beautiful.' He loved her so much. There was no way Nathan could live without Haley. The four days he had stayed with Lucas had nearly killed him, not to mention Brooke and Peyton standing in line to finish him off if the separation didn't succeed. Based on the morning after the Carrie fiasco he was lucky to be alive.

**FLASHBACK **

Nathan woke up to someone pounding on the glass at the kitchen door of Lucas' house. "I'm coming Jeez" he shouted.

As soon as he opened the door he wished he hadn't. Brooke and Peyton came rushing in through the door and Brooke immediately turned on him.

"You are one stupid son of a bitch. Do you know that?" she asked poking her finger in his chest with every word.

"What?" Nathan smirked.

"Don't what me Nathan. Have you seen your wife this morning?"

The smirk fell from Nathan's face. "No Brooke I haven't" he quietly said.

"Well let me tell you something asshole, we just left from there. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"No Brooke. GO ahead and be a bitch and tell me" Nathan shot back.

"Oh don't EVEN think about it. Haley is broken Nathan. Last night brought back all of the pain of losing the baby. And let's not even mention your wife seeing you in the shower with that SKANK. How could you be so fucking stupid?"

Nathan hung his head. He was afraid of this. It was what he had feared the most.

"Nathan I've known you along time but I never thought that you would do anything like this." Peyton swore. "How could you hurt her like that?"

"What? Wait a fucking minute you two. You think I wanted to be in that shower with that Psychotic Bitch?"

"Didn't you?" Brooke asked.

"Of course not Brooke. I fired her ass for trying to kiss me that afternoon. I didn't even know she was still in the fucking house."

"You better go tell your wife that. She thinks you wanted Carrie and not her" Peyton informed him while glaring at him as though he was already dead.

"How is she?" Nathan whispered.

"How do you fucking think she is Nathan?" Brooke started after him just as Lucas walked into the room and grabbed her.

"Whoa Brooke! Hold up there!" Lucas said as he held Brooke back. He was sure if Brooke reached him she'd claw his eyes out by the look on her face.

"Hold up? HOLD UP? Lucas what in the hell is the matter with you?" How can you let him stay here after what he did to Haley? She's your best friend!"

"Brooke you don't understand…" Nathan said.

"UNDERSTAND? UNDERSTAND? You have got to be fucking kidding me! You're the one that doesn't understand Nathan!"

"Brooke, Nathan told me weeks ago he didn't have a good feeling about the Nanny. You need to layoff. Nathan's hurting too."

Nathan glanced at his brother, grateful that Lucas spoke up for him. Although it was short lived, he was glad someone knew. He was thankful he told Lucas and opened up to him.

"_**Nathan's hurting? YOU FUCKING SCOTTS ARE UNBELIEVABLE!**_" Brooke screamed. "Do you have any idea where I found Haley this morning? Well let me tell you since you two clueless idiots will never guess. She was lying on the floor in the bathroom. I don't think she slept all night. Her eyes were so swollen from crying that I don't even think she could see out of them."

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut as the image Brooke described. He felt his heart shatter to a million pieces. "Brooke stop!" he said as he sat down.

"Oh now you can say stop? You dumb bastard Haley James is the best thing that's ever happened to you. She has stuck by you through thick and thin, gave up her dreams for you, and given you the most precious little boy. Yet when you lose basketball you treat her like shit for months and you want me to STOP? Go to hell Nathan!"

Brooke stormed out of the house, Peyton following closely behind. They were on their way back to Haley's.

Lucas looked at his younger brother whose eyes finally met his. "I'll go talk to her Nate"

**END FLASHBACK**

Nathan reached up and pulled her hair back from her eyes to place it behind her ear. It was a small endearment but one he'd always done. God he loved this woman. She'd given him so much over the years. If there were any possible justice in the world, he'd spend the rest of his life making those four months up to her.

He wrapped his arm securely around her tiny waist. The gesture caused her to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Giving a small smile, she whispered "Morning"

"Morning" Nathan said as his eyes never left hers. 'God his girl was HOTT.' They had made love the night before so many times they had lost count. Haley had a glow about her this morning that could not be mistaken.

As Nathan lay there staring at her she became nervous. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about last night"

Haley blushed. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmmm hmmm" he moved in and claimed her lips, content on continuing the passion this morning.

………….

Haley had finished cooking breakfast and was cleaning up the dishes after they ate. Nathan had gone to Lucas' to pick Jamie up who had picked him up last night from Brooke's. As she thought back over the last few weeks one conversation with Brooke stuck out in her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"Haley, you know Nathan loves you. You have to get past this. Lucas says that Nathan was freaking out over Carrie for awhile. He wanted to get rid of her but he was afraid that you wouldn't be able to do the things you enjoy if she wasn't her to watch Jamie. He felt like after the four emo months he put you through that you deserved that."

"Brooke I know Nathan loves me. I don't think for a second that he was with Carrie. I just….."

"You just what Haley?"

"I'm just afraid that if we get back together I'll end up pregnant. I can't lose another baby Brooke" Haley mumbled as the sobs racked her thin body.

"Oh Haley! You can't give away the love you have with Nathan over that. You're hurting now. It's only going to get worse with time if you don't let him come home." Brooke said as she held her best friend.

**END FLASHBACK **

Haley smiled to herself. Brooke had been right. She couldn't live without Nathan anymore than she could live without air.

…..

Nathan got out of the SUV and walked onto the River Court.

"Well if it isn't my biggest fan" Quentin chuckled.

Nathan glared at him. "Let's get an understanding here "Q" I don't like you man. I don't like my wife tutoring you one bit either. If you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll kill you Quentin. Do we mesh?"

Quentin frowned. "Yeah man we mesh"

"Good." Nathan turned to walk away and Quentin called out to him to stop him.

"I regret it man. I shouldn't have grabbed her"

"No if you do it again, you'll regret it. You have no idea about regret now."

Nathan climbed in the SUV and drove off. He couldn't stand that kid.

As they drove towards the house, Jamie looked over at his Dad.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy"

"Are you and Momma ok now?"

"Yeah Jamie we are. Why?"

"I heard you asking Uncle Lucas about coaching the Ravens."

"And you figured out me and Mommy are ok by that how?"

"You wouldn't leave Momma if you weren't ok."

Nathan smiled at his son. Jamie was a very bright kid. It amazed him sometimes that he was so smart. Nathan reached over and ruffled his hair. "You're right Jamie. I wouldn't leave her if we weren't ok"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to try to play in the NBA again?"

"No Jamie I'm not. I'm going to work on coaching. I don't want to leave you and Momma on those road trips.

"I used to hate it when you had to leave" Jamie sighed.

"Me too Jamie. You know something? I realized that my accident might not have been all bad."

"How come?"

"It made me see I don't want to leave you and Mommy any more." Nathan smiled as he pulled the SUV into the driveway.

Nathan and Jamie walked into the house and he didn't immediately see Haley. "Haley?"

"Up here" she yelled from the second floor.

Nathan took the stairs two at a time. When he finally reached their bedroom he saw her. "Hey you" he smirked.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just feeling sentimental that's all"

"Sentimental? About what?" Nathan sat down beside her on the bed, placing his arm around her.

"Us. You. Everything I guess."

"Baby we're going to be ok. I promise"

"I know. Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to have another baby." Haley said as she played with her wedding ring.

Nathan pulled back and smiled, then leaned back forward and kissed her forehead. "I want that too Haley. So much."

……..

Later that night as they cuddled on the couch while watching a movie with Jamie, Nathan turned as he heard someone come in the door.

"Hello?"

"Who's that?"

"That's the new Nanny Daddy hired" Jamie smiled.

"What?" Haley sat up.

"Did someone call for a Nanny?" Deb came in smiling.

"Mom" Nathan smiled and went to hug her.

"I've missed you so much" Deb smiled. As she let go, her eyes met her daughter in laws.

"Oh Haley, baby come here"

Haley walked over into Deb's waiting embrace. As Deb held her she cried. They had gotten close while Nathan and Haley were in college. Deb had been in the hospital the night of the accident. Nothing had ever made her feel more helpless than both of her kids in surgery and not knowing what was happening. Haley had become the daughter that Deb had always wanted but never had. Even though Deb was against the marriage in the beginning she could not deny the positive effects it had, had on her son.

"It's ok now. I'm going to be here for you baby girl." Deb cooed as she smoothed Haley's hair.

Nathan watched the scene in awe. He never dreamed his Mom would love Haley like she did. It made him feel good to know that Deb was capable of changing unlike his Dad. That left Nathan with hope that he inherited at least one good gene from his parents. He had nearly turned into Dan after the accident but with Haley's love and support he was far from being Dan Scott. He never wanted her to doubt that again.

**PLEASE! Don't forget to hit that button…. I plan on working on the next chapter tomorrow so I can get it out no later than Wed. of this week. Enjoy the 40's epy tomorrow night. It looks to be full of amazing NH. Oh such love. I can't wait. **


	9. Mrs SCOTT

**AN:**** Ok first I just have to say how awesome was NH in the 40's? JEEZ I'm in love all over again. James and Joy rocked that episode (AS ALWAYS). They were perfect. So much spark you could start a jet! Let me just say thank you to all of you that have reviewed. I love them all. This story has made it to nearly 100 reviews in 8 Chapters. It took me 38 Chapters to make it in my very first fic. THAT'S Progress! ****AND PROGRESS is ENCOURAGING!**

**Chapter 9**

**Mrs. Scott**

I want a dress  
Nice and pale  
With a hat on the top  
Of the sheer tailored veil  
Pink on the sash  
So it matches the beads  
Of Swarovski glass  
I want a day full of love  
How lovely

I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o-t-t

I want a house on the hill  
With our own little Jack and Jill  
I want a dog in the yard  
With a white picket fence  
And a powder blue car  
I want a life full of love  
How lovely

I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o-t-t

I'll make the dinner  
He'll pay the bills  
I'll pour the coffee  
He'll drink his fill  
We'll be together  
For always and ever  
And never be lonely again

And I...I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o  
Mrs. S-c-o-t  
Mrs. S-c-o-t-t

_**Everly feat. Bethany Joy Galleotti**_

Haley sat on the couch in their family room waiting for Nathan and Jamie to return from the River Court. She had had a tutoring session with Quentin today and it hadn't gone well at all. As she thought about what Quentin told her she heavily sighed.

**FLASHBACK **

"Look Mrs. J. S. I need to apologize to you. I'm really sorry that I scared you at the River Court that night. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. I just I thought if I intimidated you, you'd have to pass me through English."

"Quentin, you're a bright young man. You don't have to intimidate me to pass English"

"I do if I want to be lazy and not work for it. Look, I know it was wrong but I want you to know you don't ever have to worry about that again. Besides Nate will kill me. He made that pretty clear last week" Q smiled.

"Nathan? My Nathan? He threatened you?" Haley questioned.

"He told me I better not lay another hand on you that's all."

"Oh"

**End Flashback **

Haley was snapped out of her thoughts by Jamie rushing into the house. "Momma, you should have seen Daddy"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he did a slam dunk. It rocked." Jamie gleamed.

"You're making progress on the court huh?"

Nathan shrugged "Maybe a little bit" He leaned down to kiss her and she turned to Jamie and told him to go upstairs to wash up for dinner.

"Nathan? Did you threaten Quentin?"

"Not threatened exactly but yeah I told him to keep his hands off of you Haley. That really bothered me, you know?"

"Nathan please. Please don't make things difficult for me with him."

"Difficult? Haley did he try something with you?"

"No he didn't. He apologized. It seemed sincere but Nathan, Quentin's tricky. He is a very good actor."

Nathan nodded, now more concerned than before. He made a mental note to speak with Lucas the next day.

……

Basketball practice was well underway when Nathan arrived with Jamie. He walked over to stand with Lucas and Skills as they watched the players. "Hey Nate" Lucas called without taking his eyes off of the young boys playing.

"Luke, I need to talk to you man."

"Ok. What's wrong?" Lucas moved to pull Nathan away from "ears" that might not need to hear.

"It's Q"

"Wait, what? What did he do Nathan? I know he had a tutoring session with Hales, yesterday. Did he grab her again?"

"No she says that he apologized but Lucas, I don't have a good feeling about this. Haley is worried about me making it difficult for her to work with Quentin. Why would she say that?"

Lucas gave Nathan a look that said "wonder" as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I talked to him ok? I told him he'd have regrets if it happened again! I don't want him touching my wife or grabbing my wife."

Lucas stood there in deep thought. Suddenly as a light came on, his face lit up. "I tell you what. You will be Quentin's personal coach."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. That way you'll know where he is and what he's doing at all times"

"No fucking way Lucas. I don't want to help that kid."

"Nathan, maybe he does regret it."

"Lucas he grabbed Haley! Who knows what he would have done if Skills hadn't been there!"

Lucas started to answer Nathan until he saw Quentin walking up to them. He took an uneasy breath, just knowing that any peace that might have been desired was just shot to hell. If the look in Nathan's eyes was any indication, Quentin might be about to meet his maker.

"Nate? I wouldn't have done anything. I never intended to hurt Mrs. J. S." Quentin said as quietly as he could.

"Yeah Q that's why she had a bruise on her wrist where you man handled her right?" Nathan started towards the kid, intent on bludgeoning him, until Lucas stopped him.

"Hey Nate… NATE!"

"Nathan I swear that's the truth. I wouldn't have hurt her. I didn't realize that I had grabbed her that hard around the wrist. I wanted to scare her a little, yeah, but only so she wouldn't fail me in English"

Nathan blew out the breath he had been holding. "I tell you what. You and me everyday. We're going to practice together. Hell we're going to become best friends." Nathan smirked making sure to give Quentin the full blown shit eating grin that he always had when he was in smart ass mode. "That way I know where the hell you are and what the fuck you're doing. And Q?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't forgotten what I told you just because you told Haley about it and you shouldn't either. If you touch her I'll crush you. Basketball and English will be the least of your worries!"

"Man I swear to you. I never would have hurt her. You got a pretty terrific wife Nathan Scott. You're a lucky man. I can only hope that one day I'll find a good woman. You man you have it all. The wife the son, and you're only twenty two years old. You're an inspiration Nate!"

Nathan just stopped and stared at Quentin. In high school a lot of guys told him that but that was when he had the game. That was when he felt like a star on the court. That was also before he went ape shit and nearly lost everything that was truly important.

Nathan shook his head, knowing he had been an idiot. "Quentin that's the only decent thing I've ever done. It's the only thing in my life that I don't have any regrets from and I won't let you ever threaten that or her. Got it?"

"Yeah Nate, I got it. Again I'm sorry" Quentin said as he sheepishly looked back at the slightly older man.

Later that afternoon, Nathan told Jamie to stay with Lucas while he went to see his Mom. As Nathan moved into her class room, she turned to him and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you. I needed to see you Haley" Nathan said with such emotion on his face.

He walked over to her and dropped to his knees between hers, never allowing her to get up out of her chair behind her desk. Haley wrapped her hands around his shoulders and held him tightly to her. Nathan after several minutes finally moved his lips to claim hers in a searing kiss. Haley felt his hands move to the bottom hem of her skirt. His broad hands working it up her thigh to her waist. Once he had bunched the material around her middle, the other moved to the edge of the yellow thong she wore. Slipping a finger inside of the edge he found her, all the while his mouth devouring her.

Haley moaned in his mouth, sending Nathan into a frenzy. She prayed that he had locked the door. He reached down and unzipped his fly, quickly freeing himself and moving his desire toward her as he pushed the thong to the side.

"OH God Nathan" she said as he entered her.

"MMMM" Nathan moaned.

As he thrust within her he gripped her hips as her legs tightened around him. He moved his forehead to rest against hers. "I love you Haley" he whispered just before he felt her explode in his arms. As always, his explosion quickly followed.

"Oh GOD Haley!"

………

A few weeks later, Haley walked into the gym hoping to return some papers to Quentin. As she saw Nathan on the court, she couldn't help but smile as she watched him. He was guarding Quentin and making Quentin work to get around him. If the kid would just listen to Nathan, he'd wind up being one hell of a basketball star.

"Look who's gettin sexy up in here" Quentin said as he stomped his foot.

"You're right about that Q. That boy looks damn good on a basketball court."

Quentin stopped and smiled at Nathan who beamed with pride at Haley's comments.

"Hey 23?"

Nathan stopped and lost his train of thought as he looked at his wife.

"Call me"

He smiled at her and then went back to guarding Quentin.

"DAMN! I gotta change my jersey number" Quentin flirted.

Nathan looked at the guy and scoffed. "I think you're out of your league" he smirked.

………

Nathan made it into the house after parking in the garage. As he walked into the kitchen the aroma of dinner met him and he smiled. Haley was standing at the stove cooking and he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Bending his head, his lips openly ran over her neck.

"Mmmm it smells good in here"

"Yeah, I'm cooking Chicken Alfredo."

"That's not what I meant but that smells good too" he smiled against her neck.

Haley reached and turned down the burner on the stove as she smiled. She turned in his arms and claimed his lips, while her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Wow" Nathan whispered when they broke away for air. "I'd like one of those everyday when I come home."

Haley took his hand and led him to the couch. "I wanted to tell you this afternoon was wonderful."

Nathan smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah it was. I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life"

"I love you Haley." He whispered pulling her into his arms. "God I was so afraid we'd never get back here after the shit I pulled. God I love you"

"I love you too Nathan Scott" she whispered against his lips.

Nathan placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her to him quickly deepening the kiss as he brushed against her. "Mmmm" he groaned.

Haley was getting lost in him and pulled away. She had this night totally planned out and Nathan was going to delay the agenda if she didn't stop him. "Nathan! Nathan, wait!" she breathlessly exclaimed.

Nathan opened his eyes and for the first time since he had arrived he saw the worry in her eyes. "What baby? What is it?"

Haley's eyes filled with tears and her shoulders began to shake. "Jesus Haley what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something" She said. "Maybe we'd better sit down."


	10. Lucky Kid

**AN: Ok I had some writers block and to be honest this was a difficult chapter to write. I have to say I am not entirely satisfied with it and I probably haven't done the situation justice. I can only tell you to keep the faith. Those of you that have read my other stories know I won't let you down. For those of you that watch Friday Night Lights and saw the S1 finale when Tami told Coach Taylor she was pregnant picture that as you read Nathan's reaction. That was exactly where I what I was trying to create in this chapter. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Lucky Kid**

**I want to take you down to the river  
I want to wash the blood from your hands  
I want to make you see  
You belong to me  
You won't ever win  
I want to walk out over the water  
I want to tear my heart from my chest  
I want to change my face  
Wanna leave this place  
Start all over again  
Well don't you know  
You're wasted  
You got more than you asked for**

Wasted  
You walk in through the out door  
Oh, you're a lucky kid  
Wasted  
I want to turn you into a corvette  
I want to drive you out of your mind  
I want to watch your face  
When you reach that place  
That you could never find  
I want to make you scream for mercy  
I want to break the silence within  
And take you to your knees  
Just like you did me  
And crawl around in your skin  
Oh don't you know  
Wasted  
You got more than you asked for  
Wasted  
You walk out through the in door  
Oh, you're a lucky kid  
Wasted  
Oh, you're a lucky kid  
Wasted  
You got more than you asked for  
Wasted  
You went in through the out door  
You tasted  
What you never had before  
You wasted everything  
And now you're such a bore  
Oh, you're a lucky kid  
Wasted  
Oh, cause I know what you did  
Wasted  
Oh, you're a lucky kid  
I got your number  
Oh, you get away with it.

**Sheryl Crow**

Nathan opened his eyes and for the first time since he had arrived he saw the worry in her eyes. "What baby? What is it?"

Haley's eyes filled with tears and her shoulders began to shake. "Jesus Haley what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something" She said. "Maybe we'd better sit down."

"Hales? You're scaring the shit out of me. Baby please! What's wrong?"

"I uh, I had a Dr's appointment this morning."

Nathan felt the panic causing the bile in his stomach to rise. "Yeah? Ok."

Just as Haley began to continue Nathan noticed the fresh tears streaming down her face. "The miscarriage wasn't due to the fall." He reached up and brushed them away with his thumbs but continued to hold her face in his large hands.

"What? Wait Haley. What are you saying?"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Nathan chuckled. "You're pregnant."

Haley nodded but the tears continued to fall.

"What do you mean you're pregnant" he laughed, obviously happy.

"I mean I'm pregnant" she continued to cry.

"But Haley this is a good thing right?" Nathan said as his voice laced with concern.

"I don't know" she whispered since she didn't trust her voice not to crack again.

"What do you mean you don't know? We talked about this Haley. I thought this was what we both wanted."

"It is but…."

"But?" Nathan dropped his hands to his side. 'She doesn't want this. She doesn't want to have my baby.'

"Nathan please," she said as he started to pace. Nathan had thought they had finally gotten to a good place for the first time after the accident but now he wasn't so sure.

"Nathan, please sit down with me. I have more to tell you."

As he turned and saw his wife's face he knew that he had better sit down because her news was obviously not good. He was terrified that he had been fooling himself into thinking that they would be ok. The look on her face said just the opposite.

"I started to miscarry before I ever fell that night. The pains that I had were the beginning process. I was late and I went to the Dr. this morning. He ran some tests and he confirmed that I am pregnant but when they did a sonogram they found and abnormal mass of scar tissue in my uterus. The Dr. thinks that this is why I miscarried the first time. The scar tissue came from when I was in the hit and run when I was carrying Jamie and it's just continued to grow over the years. Dr. Bannerman said that when I became pregnant before that it somehow caused the tissue to grow at an even faster rate. This is why I have been having those horrid cramps."

Nathan watched her as his eyes searched hers. There was more he could just feel it. As he listened and tried to take in her words he couldn't stop the feeling that she was in danger. The baby was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

"They want to do surgery. It's very delicate and complicated and it may or may not help. If they don't remove the scar tissue it's almost certain we'll lose the baby like before." As she finished the last two words of the sentence, her voice broke and Nathan pulled her into his arms with tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be ok, Hales, I promise you everything is going to be ok"

She nodded as he cradled her against his chest. How had she ever thought she'd be strong while telling him this? She should have known better.

As Nathan sat there holding his wife he couldn't stop the guilt that was over taking him. 'God, he thought the accident from their senior year was behind them ages ago. Now it had come back again to bite him in the ass.'

"Hales?" he whispered. "Are you going to let them do the surgery?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do Nathan"

"What are the risks to you Haley? I don't want your life in jeopardy."

"The risks are basically normal with every other surgery. The only additional one is that if there are complications it could prevent us from ever having another child."

"Hales you have to do this. I know I really don't have a right to ask but I don't think you can stand to lose another baby, I know I can't stand for you to lose another one"

"Nathan it could cause that though."

"Hales, we don't have much of an option here. Chances are it will cause you to lose the baby if you don't have it. When do they want to do this?"

"The day after tomorrow" she quietly answered as she broke all over again.

Nathan never would have guessed that it would be that soon. "Come on let's get you up to bed" he whispered as he helped her up from the couch.

"I have dinner ready. You should eat" she said.

"What about you" he asked as he looked down into her tear stained face, worry and fear etching hers as he was sure it was his own.

"I'm not hungry" she said.

"Oh no! You can't do this Haley. You're shutting down again. I won't lose you too!" he said as his voice was getting louder at the end. But when he saw her shoulders shaking from his slight rant, he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. He rested his chin next to the side of her head and sighed. "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have yelled. I know this isn't easy for you either"

……..

Later that night Nathan felt Haley stirring in her sleep and tightened the protective arm he had around her. He kissed the top of her head and began smoothing her hair down trying to calm her. He knew that it was pure luck that she was asleep. He guessed that it stemmed from the pregnancy. If he had truly thought about it she had been sleeping more the last few weeks. That should have been one of his first warning signs that their quest for a second child had succeeded. He had been so thankful that they had made it through and were reconnecting that it hadn't even crossed his mind.

As he laid there and held her he ran his open palm up and down her arm. 'God he loved this woman. He wanted this baby. How in the hell did things get so messed up after college?'

……..

The next morning Nathan and Haley went back to her Dr's office and Dr. Bannerman explained the situation to them over again. As Nathan listened he was quickly changing his mind. There was no way in hell he could let her do this.

"Nathan like I told Haley yesterday, this surgery might not even work. If we had found the scar tissue before she had gotten pregnant we probably could have had even better odds but unfortunately that wasn't the case. However if we don't remove it before the size of the baby gets too large it will almost certainly cause her to lose the baby."

"What about Haley? How dangerous is the surgery to her?"

"With any surgery there are risks Nathan"

"I know that but what about this surgery?"

"Complications could cause hemorrhaging; it could cause her to never be able to carry a baby to term or it there could be the normal risks that exist from her just being put to sleep."

"What are the chances of the baby's survival if everything goes as planned?"

"The baby will have a ninety percent survival rate barring any problems."

"What is the success rate of this surgery?" Nathan asked as he looked at Haley's physician.

The Dr. sighed "About thirty five percent"

Nathan turned and looked at Haley. After the talk they had last night he had almost asked her not to do the surgery. At least he'd still have her but he knew she'd never agree to that. This was something that Haley obviously wanted to do. 'How could he choose between her and their unborn child?" For Nathan there was only one choice to make. He wanted to keep Haley with him. It wasn't that he didn't want the baby. God knows he did but how would he and Jamie survive without Haley? For Nathan it wasn't worth it. Yes he wanted another child but his ability to be complete didn't depend on it. However, he knew that after the hell Haley had been through hers did in many ways. He shook his head before finally whispering to her. "Ok"

……

Later that night they talked to Lucas and Lindsay and told them everything. Lindsay pulled Haley into a hug while Lucas placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and squeezed. Finally moving Nathan to the living room, claiming that the ladies had a lot to talk about, Lucas turned to speak to Nathan.

"Are you ok?"

Nathan's distant look turned to his older brother. "How can I be ok with this?"

"Nathan if you don't want her to do it you should tell her."

"How in the hell can I do that Lucas? You know the hell she's been through over losing the baby. There is no way in the world I can ask her not to do this. There is a chance that the baby will be fine this way."

"There's also a chance that Haley won't be." Lucas said in a breathless finish. "I don't know how either of us will live with that Nathan"

"Me either Lucas. ME EITHER" Nathan said as his voice broke.

……

As they went to bed that night, Haley noticed the concentrated look on Nathan's face. "Hey?"

As he looked up to her he pulled her to him quickly after his eyes rested on his face. As Haley lie there she heard and felt the sobs taking over her husband. She rubbed her hand over his back as he held her tightly against him. When they finally started to diminish she pulled back so he could look into her eyes.

"We're going to be fine" she whispered only to hear the sobs start all over again.

Nathan finally said "But what if you aren't?"

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere" she whispered back.

Nathan wrapped his arms back around her and held her. He had no idea what he was being punished for. He had done some really shitty things in his short 23 years but he never would have thought that he had done anything to deserve the hell he was feeling now. How stupid was he for thinking that happily ever after with no problems existed. They had been married over six years almost seven now and things always seemed to go wrong. "I'm going to hold you to that Haley" he said against the crook in her neck. "I can't lose you. Dear god I can't live without you Hales"

In just a few short hours they would have to get up and be at the hospital where his pregnant wife would undergo surgery; a surgery that could take her or their child from him. This surgery could end life as he knew it, life that was worth living, the only life that he knew how to live.

**Please review. I know this is a terrible place to leave the story BUT there was no way I could write the next part in this same chapter. I've sat here in tears picturing Nathan so broken. I love him almost as much as Haley. hee hee. Keep the faith in me. I promise you won't be sorry. **


	11. We Belong Together

AN: I want to thank all of you for your terrific reviews. It really makes me feel great to open my inbox and it's full of the praise you send. I do want to make one note. For any of you that usually read my fic's I think you probably know this already but for those of you that haven't I feel the need to say. You never have to worry about me killing off Nathan or Haley. I can not write either characters death. Maybe that gives too much away but I surely don't want any reader worried about that. My story might put them in danger but they'll always find their way back to each other. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

We Belong Together

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
We're done if, who we're undone,  
Finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
We are everything we need.

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

What good is a life, with no one to share,  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
We can try to live the way in which you speak,  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
Spread the word of consciences you see,  
We are everything we need

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

All this indecision  
All this independent strength still  
We've got our hearts on safe  
We've got our hearts on safe

Someday when you're lonely,  
Sometime after all this bliss,  
Somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.

_Gavin DeGraw_

Nathan reached over to turn the alarm clock off. He sighed heavily. It was time. He turned and looked over to Haley snuggled into his side and wondered if she'd ever snuggle against him again. He'd barely slept that night. All of the scenarios rumbling around in his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling of devastation that had over come him. He was about to wake his pregnant wife and take her to the hospital for a surgery that could take her away from him forever. He'd been dreading it all night and it only made the time go by faster.

He moved the arm that had been around her all night up and down her shoulder and then suddenly he squeezed her to him as tears once again filled his eyes.

Haley stirred in her sleep and muttered something that Nathan couldn't make out. He looked back at the clock. _Four fifty two am. _Time wasn't going to stop much as much as he desired for it to. He again tightened the already snug hold he had on his wife and kissed her forehead. "Hales?" he breathed in barely a whisper.

When she didn't move, he cleared his throat, trying to move the lump he found there. "Hales? Baby, we have to get up" he said a little louder.

"Mmmm" she moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "What time it is?"

"Almost five" he sighed.

As Haley looked up at her husband she didn't fail to notice the tears beginning to well in his eyes. She knew he was terrified for her to have this surgery. She also knew that he had placed that fear aside for her and the baby. There had been little she could say the night before to reassure him that they'd be ok.

She placed her hand on his cheek and lightly caressed it until he turned his eyes to her. "We're going to be ok" she whispered. "Please don't do this to yourself. You're worrying for nothing Nathan"

He choked back the sob that threatened to form. "I love you. God Haley I love you so much." He held on to his wife for dear life.

"I love you too Nathan. It's going to be ok I promise" she said but Nathan knew that she had no control over whether that was to be or not.

………

When they arrived at the hospital they checked Haley into the surgical center and then sat in the waiting room. Nathan, holding Haley's hand could no longer form words. He sat there quietly strumming his thumb across the top of her knuckles until a nurse came minutes later and called her name.

"Haley Scott"

Haley tensed up and her eyes immediately met her husbands. "I'll see you in a few minutes ok?"

Nathan nodded. He knew they would get her into a gown and settled and then come get him to sit with her until they took her to surgery, though it didn't little to ease his mind. He couldn't help feeling as though they were saying goodbye for the next to the last time.

As Haley moved through the doors to the surgical unit Nathan watched her as his heart broke.

Nathan had been sitting there for several minutes when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. He turned and his eyes met Luke's and his strength flew out of the window. He placed his head in his hands and the sobs over took him.

Lucas could not stop the tears from forming in his eyes as she watched his little brother. They had come so far over the years and he knew that this was killing Nathan. He just didn't know how to help his sibling. So, he did the only thing he knew to do and pulled his brother into a man hug. "She's going to be ok Nathan. You have to believe that. They're both going to be ok."

"I can't breathe Lucas. What in the hell am I going to do if you're wrong?"

"Don't think like that Nathan. Haley's a strong girl and why she's being punished like this, why you're being punished like this I don't understand but everything is going to be ok"

Nathan nodded and wiped his tear stained cheeks. "They have to be," he whispered.

"Can I go get you something? Coffee? Maybe some food?"

"No I don't want anything. I just want this to be over and her to be ok. I want the baby to be ok too but Haley has to be ok Luke."

……

Several minutes later the older nurse that came to get Haley came back.

"Mr. Scott? Would you like to come back and sit with her?"

Nathan nodded and got up to follow the woman to his wife. He turned back once he reached the doors and gave his brother a slight unfelt smile. "Thanks Luke. I'll be back out in a few minutes."

When he reached Haley's room, he saw her and his breath again caught in his throat. She was lying in the large hospital bed in the white surgical gown and she looked so tiny and frail to him. Her eyes were closed as she rested there quietly. She looked like an angel to him. Her dark hair was slightly fanned out on the pillow underneath her head and it framed her face so perfectly. His eyes roamed over and noticed they had already started an IV and had the EKG pads and leads hooked to her. He sighed.

Haley's eyes softly opened. As she looked over to him she smiled. "Hi"

"Hi baby" he whispered and bent to kiss her forehead.

"They've given me something. I feel loopy" she smiled back.

"It's ok baby. It's probably to help you relax."

"Maybe we should get some for you" she said.

"I don't think it would help" he smiled.

He moved over to her beside and sat on the stool that was there. Reaching over he took her hand in his. He turned her hand slightly to inspect the IV needle that was taped there.

"I love you Nathan" she whispered.

"I love you too Hales." He said as he slightly tightened his grip on her hand. Doing everything possible not to hurt her anymore than the nurses probably already had.

They sat there for almost an hour, neither saying much but silently willing the other to be strong. Before either knew it the orderlies came for her. Nathan stood up and his eyes met hers. For the first time this morning he saw tears welling in her eyes. He didn't think he had ever felt more broken in his life.

As they started unhooking everything Nathan watched her face as she intently looked back at him. When they were finally read they began to move her toward the door and Nathan walked out behind them. He held her hand as they pushed her down the hall until the reached the doors to the operating room.

As the orderlies stopped Nathan turned to her and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips.

"I love you" he said while his voice was breaking.

"I love you too" she whispered. "Please don't worry" she said as she rubbed her hand across the lower part of her abdomen. "We're going to be fine" she smiled reassuringly.

Nathan nodded but he couldn't stop the sob that escaped him. He kissed her again and then stood up as squeezed her hand before they pushed her bed away from him. After the doors closed he leaned back against the wall, bracing himself up, as his legs would no longer help him on their own. And that's where Lucas found him.

"Hey. Come on let's go get you some coffee. You look like ass man" Lucas said as he squeezed Nathan's shoulders.

"I can't shake this feeling Luke. This is my fault. I can never take those four months back. All of the hateful, disgusting, mean, things I said to her. I can't take it back"

"Nathan, you've made up for that. Haley doesn't hold that against you."

"I do" he whispered.

………..

She had been in surgery for two hours and Nathan hadn't stopped pacing the floor. Lucas watched his younger brother and thought he resembled a caged animal.

"Nathan, come on man. Sit down. You're just making it worse"

"I can't. What if she's in there and starts to hemorrhage again? Huh? What in the hell am I going to do without her Luke?"

"She won't Nathan. You're not going to lose her!" Lucas said as his own eyes filled with tears.

"How the hell do you know that Lucas?" Nathan yelled back.

"Because neither of us can handle that" Lucas said.

Nathan stopped and looked at his older brother. He realized for the first time just how affected Lucas was over all of this. Nathan had been so overwhelmed in his own despair that he hadn't noticed his brothers. He realized now that Lucas was going just as crazy while waiting as he was.

……..

Nathan sat there beside his brother as Haley's Dr. came out.

"Nathan"

Nathan stood up and instantly tried to read the man's face.

"The surgery went fine. She's in recovery and we're waiting for her to come out from under the anesthesia. There was a little more scar tissue than I expected but Haley did exceptionally well."

"And the baby?"

The older man paused.

"What about my baby?" Nathan said a little louder.

"The baby is going to be fine too. During surgery she got a little distressed but her heart rate settled back down and she's fine. They are both going to be just fine"

"She?" Nathan said with a relieved smile.

"Yes it's a little girl Mr. Scott" he smiled and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder before he walked away.

Nathan turned to Lucas and then fell to his knees. His legs wouldn't hold his weight any longer. Lucas moved to his brother and knelt down beside him, pulling him into a brotherly hug while they both cried with relief knowing the one thing they had in common, their love for Haley would not be broken.

Around forty-five minutes later, the nurse came out and called her name.

"Haley Scott?"

Nathan stood up. "I'm her husband"

"She's awake and she's asking for you."

Nathan felt relief wash over him again for the second time that morning. He followed the nurse to Haley's bedside and when he saw her, his eyes again welled with tears.

Haley's eyes softly fluttered when she felt Nathan's presence. She slightly smiled. "Hi"

Nathan bent to kiss her forehead and his chin quivered. "Hi" he whispered. He rose back up and gently pushed the stray hair away from her face. "I've missed you." He said as he continued to smooth her hair away from her face.

"Why? I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

Nathan lightly chuckled. "I know" he said

Haley smiled obviously still very groggy. "You didn't believe me?"

Suddenly she sat up moaning.

"Haley? What's wrong? What is it baby?"

The nurse rushed to her side and placed a plastic pan under Haley's chin, which she immediately got sick in.

Nathan sighed heavily. He'd had no idea what was happening. The nurse turned to look at him and slightly smiled. "The anesthesia probably made her sick"

Nathan nodded and after the nurse left the room he moved to sit beside Haley. After the waves of nausea subsided he lovingly gazed in her eyes. "Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a girl baby"

"What?" she said as her eyes widened.

"Our baby, it's a little girl," he said as he smiled down into her adorable face.

"Oh my god Nathan. I forgot to even ask!" she smiled.

"She's going to be beautiful just like her mother" he said as he leaned over to kiss her lips.

**Please don't forget to review………**


	12. Crazy For This Girl

**Chapter 12**

**Crazy For This Girl**

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

Chorus:  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Chorus

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

_**Evan and Jaron**_

Nathan woke up just before dawn and was looking around trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly the previous day's events came back to him and his eyes quickly found Haley. She had been through the surgery the day before and had slept through most of the afternoon and night. He stood up and moved to her bedside, unable to take his eyes off of her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nathan, Lindsay and I are going to go man. Hey! Is she ok?" he asked as his noticed the tears forming in his brother's eyes.

"Yeah she's sleeping. She needs to rest Luke."

"Ok" Lucas smiled. "And that's a reason to cry because?"

"Oh god Lucas I could have lost her." Nathan said as his shoulders began to shake. "I know I deserve every piece of hell I've been through but she doesn't"

"Nathan listen to me man. You've got to stop beating yourself up about this. You will never be any good to Haley if you don't. We both know that things could have been different, but Haley knows and I do too that they are different now."

"Lucas what if I hadn't been able to have taken it back? Huh? What if she had died that night or even today and I couldn't take it back?"

"Nathan the only thing you can do is make it a distant memory and replace it with the best one's she's ever had man."

As Nathan listened to his brother, he realized he was right. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't erase what had already happened. The guilt that he was feeling over how he treated Haley the four months after his accident had nearly eaten him alive but the only thing he could do about it now was make their future better. He had to make her see that she was everything to him. He never wanted to be away from Haley or disconnected from Haley like that again. It was up to him to make damn sure it never happened again and he would.

**END FLASHBACK**

He reached to brush a strand of hair away from her face, moving it behind her ear. "I'm gonna love you forever Haley James Scott. I promise. I'll spend the rest of our lives making up to you the hurt and pain I've caused you. I never want you to doubt that I love you and want you ever again" As he finished his words he leaned down to place his lips against her forehead.

Her skin was pale but cool to the touch. He wished she'd wake up already. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know that she was ok. When he realized that she still wasn't ready though he moved back to the seat that was beside the bed. Holding her hand he laid his head on the bed beside of her and sleep once again claimed him.

A couple of hours later, Haley opened her eyes. She felt a weight beside of her and turned her head enough to see that Nathan's head was on the bed beside of her. She lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers through the back of his hair, trying desperately not to wake him. She knew he'd been through hell over the surgery. She knew that he blamed himself. She just didn't know how to help him through this. 'Maybe they weren't done with counseling after all.'

Nathan felt her fingers sifting lightly through his hair as he opened his eyes. He lifted his head and was met with the most amazing doe eyes he'd ever seen. 'God she's beautiful'

"Hi baby. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Not bad I guess" she whispered.

"You look exhausted Hales"

"I'm ok" she said.

"No Hales, you're not ok. You're exhausted, your pale and your voice is shaky. I'm going to get a nurse" he said.

"Nathan! No. Please! I swear to you I'm fine. I'm still a little groggy yes but that's probably normal."

"Haley, you just had surgery yesterday; a very risky surgery to say the least. I'd feel better if we got a nurse to at least check you out now that you're awake."

"Nathan please tell me you're not going to panic for the next six and a half months. I can't deal with that, baby"

"Hales, I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make sure that you" he placed his hand over her stomach, "and our daughter, are ok"

Haley sighed. She'd been afraid of this. He was going to be in panic mode through the whole pregnancy. When she was pregnant with Jamie, they had been young. Nathan basically took things as they came until her accident and then he went into "protective, worrying, freaking out Nathan Scott mode" Why had she thought this one would be any different? It wasn't like they had already been through a pregnancy once before after all.

Nathan came back in with the nurse. "Mrs. Scott, how are you today?"

"I told him I'm fine."

"Well he's just concerned. Let me check your vitals." The nurse said as she patted the small young girl's hand.

After checking her vital signs the nurse turned to Haley and Nathan who had moved to the other side of the bed and taken his wife's other hand. "Everything seems to be just fine, Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Haley looked over to Nathan and smiled slightly.

"I know you told me so" Nathan smirked.

"Oh did I?" she smiled. "Thank you Babbette"

"Sure Mrs. Scott" the nurse said and turned to leave.

Once the door closed Haley squeezed Nathan's hand. "Nathan I need for you to do something for me"

"Anything" he said as he kissed the hand he had been holding.

"Please calm down. We're ok baby. We're all going to be ok."

Both turned their head to the door as it opened. Deb stuck her head in and smiled at her family. "I have someone out here that would like to see his Mom"

Nathan turned to Haley and said "Hey, I'll be right back ok?"

Nathan moved out the door and picked Jamie up as soon as he reached him. "Hey buddy. Look, Mommy's still sore from the surgery yesterday so I need for you to be gentle with her, ok?"

"I will Daddy. I promise. I won't hurt her"

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose. Just try to remember, Mommy's in a little bit of pain. Be careful how you move and pay attention that you don't bump her ok? Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. Can we go see her now?"

Nathan couldn't help but smile at his little boy. "We sure can Jimmy Jam"

Nathan moved into the room with Jamie. When Jamie saw Haley lying in the bed, he began to get scared. Nathan squeezed his hand and picked him up and placed him on the bed beside Haley.

"Hey momma" Jamie said

"Hey buddy" she whispered.

"I missed you Momma. I'm glad your surgery is over" Jamie smiled.

Nathan watched as Haley's eyes met his with a silent question. Nathan nodded and then turned back to his little boy. "Hey Jamie?"

"Yeah"

"What would you say if I told you, you were going to have a little sister?" Nathan asked his son.

"A WHAT?" Jamie said with the most adorable smile on his face.

"A little sister" Nathan repeated.

"I'd say alright" Jamie said as he pumped his arm.

Deb turned to Nathan and Haley and smiled. "A girl?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, Mom. It's a little girl." He smiled as he turned to his wife, pride, love and adoration evident on his face. "She's going to be beautiful just like Haley" he said as he smiled.

Two days later Haley was discharged from the hospital. They had kept her so they could monitor her and the baby and were satisfied that they were going to be fine. When Nathan got her home he wouldn't let her get out of the Range Rover. He decided that she needed to be carried into the house, so that's what he did. He moved to place her on the couch and then immediately went to get a throw blanket to put over her lap. After that was done he moved to the fridge to get a bottle of water and stopped by the counter to grab her prescription before moving back to her side.

He handed her the bottle and then proceeded to open the bottle as Haley watched him. "You promised" she said.

"What?" he smirked.

"You promised that you would calm down"

"No I promised to do whatever I had to do to make sure you and our daughter are ok" he smiled.

"No I asked you to do something for me and you said anything, so you promised to calm down"

"Hales…"

"Nope."

"But Haley….."

"Nope"

"Ok, I'll calm down" Nathan conceded.

"Thank you"

"Can I get you anything other than water and your medication?"

"Yeah actually you can" Haley smiled.

"Name it"

"You haven't kissed me today" she smiled.

Nathan moved to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you sure about that Haley Scott?"

"I'm positive" she smiled.

"I'm sorry Hales. I'm just so glad to have you both home and know that you're ok"

"I know baby" she whispered.

Just as Nathan was moving in to claim her lips again the door bell interrupted them. "Shit" he said and changed direction to place the kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back ok?"

When Nathan opened the door his blood immediately began to boil. "Q? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Quentin held up the flowers and nodded to the coach. "I brought these for Ms. JS"

Nathan stood there glaring at the guy. If looks could kill Q wouldn't be able to ever have that affect on him again.

"Can I come in?" Q asked.

"Q I told you to stay away from my wife man. What are you up to?"

"Nate, I promise I'm not up to anything. Ms. J S has been really good to me and I heard she had been in the hospital and I wanted to stop by and see her and thank her. You know let her know I care"

Nathan stood to the side of the door to allow Quentin room to come in. He didn't like this kid and he wasn't sure what they guy was up to but if he ran Q off Haley would be pissed. The doctor had told them to help her avoid as much stress as possible. She was still in a very delicate situation. Therefore Nathan really didn't have a choice. As he closed the door and turned to Quentin he said. "She's in the living room on the couch."

Quentin followed Nathan to his teacher and once he reached her he noticed that Haley had gone to sleep. Nathan turned to Quentin and motioned for him to be quiet as he moved behind the living room to the kitchen table. He offered Quentin a seat and then politely asked. "What in the hell are you up to Quentin? I don't buy that you give a shit about my wife. If you had, you would never have grabbed in the first place. I got news for you too man. My brother doesn't buy that you've changed either.

"

"I told you I wanted to do something nice for Ms J S to thank her for being kind to me"

"If I ever find out you're not sincere I'll beat the hell out of you. Do you understand me Quentin?"

"Nate… do we have to go through this again?"

"Yeah Quentin we do. Haley's pregnant. I don't want you upsetting her"

"She's pregnant?" Q asked. "Wow Nate, that's awesome. Is it mine?" he asked with a smirk that was quickly lost.

Before Nathan had even thought about what he was doing, he had Quentin lifted from the kitchen chair and up against the wall. "I don't know what your game is man but you need to get the hell out of here before I beat your ass"

Nathan let Q's collar go and Quentin moved towards the door. "Hmmm I don't think Ms. JS would be too stress free if she knew what a jackass you just were to me" he smiled. "Hey man, you better take care of that back. You never know when that temper will put you back in that wheelchair. Don't worry though I'll see to it that your wife is well taken care of"

Nathan pointed to the front door. "OUT!"

Quentin held up his hands and turned to the door and left.

"Stupid ass jock" he mumbled and then thought about Haley. He turned so he could see her and was relieved when his eyes found her still asleep. He didn't trust Quentin and somehow he found that he had no choice but to accept that Haley would be tutoring him. He had to find a way to make sure this kid didn't try anything else with his wife. Nathan didn't believe for a second that Q had turned over a new leaf. The display he'd just given proved that Quentin was without a doubt as mean and as much of an issue as he'd ever been.

He turned to grab his phone, while his eyes never left his wife's peaceful face. "Yeah hey man. I need to talk to you. No Haley's asleep. I just brought her home from the hospital. Can you come over here? Ok. I'll be here waiting.

As Nathan closed the cell phone his mind was spinning. He had to come up with a plan. He wouldn't take any more chances with his girls being in danger. There was no way in hell he could leave Haley alone with Q no matter the reason.


	13. Scream

**Chapter 13**

**Scream**

Take a minute to tell you right  
And you can say what you want  
Turn around every night  
So now you're always going off  
Doesn't matter what I done  
Or if I even crossed the line  
Is that the holler going for blood  
Girl, it doesn't have to be a fight

Throwing out the blame when you know it ain't my fault  
Messing with my brain when you want to see me fall  
There may come a time when I don't bother you at all  
It isn't my call, it isn't my call

Hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?

[There's no need to scream, baby  
I'm standing right in front of your face  
Why?  
I know sometimes we don't get along  
So Chris sing the second verse to you  
Like this]

Take a minute to tell you now  
Don't have to raise my tone  
Take the level and bring it down  
I just want you to know  
I got no trouble with what you said  
I don't even think you're wrong  
It's how you say it  
You lose your head  
Girl I'm standing right in front of you

Throwing out the blame when you know it ain't my fault  
Messing with my brain when you want to see me fall  
There may come a time when I don't bother you at all  
It isn't my call, it isn't my call

Hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?

Silence is golden  
I used to think that silence was golden

Hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?  
I say hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head?

Silence is golden  
I used to think that silence was golden

_**Chris Cornell**_

_Formerly of _

_Audioslave_

The alarm clock was blaring out a hideous sound, as Nathan opened his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. He reached over to turn it off and smiled as he looked back over to his side. His wife had just snuggled into his side when she felt him move and he could feel the slight swell of their baby pressing into him.

The surgery had been six weeks ago and Haley and the baby had been doing great. He couldn't help the swell of love he felt in his heart. They were finally in a good place and their second child was well on the way. The doctor had instructed Haley to return to light activity but had also encouraged her and Nathan to resume their sex life.

Nathan moved his hand to place it over their child as he kissed her forehead gently. Careful not to wake her, he moved to get out of bed to start his shower. Once in the bathroom he thought back to the night before as he turned the water on.

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan walked behind Haley as they entered their room. They had just tucked Jamie in and said good night. Just as Haley had cleared the door Nathan moved in behind her and closed it as he grabbed her arm to pull her to him. As he pushed her back against the door, his mouth moved to the tender spot on her neck, just over her pulse point. _

"_Do you have any idea how bad I want you right now Hales?" He asked as he continued on the flesh of her neck. "I'm about to explode baby" _

_He heard her faint moan and felt her hand move up behind his neck, holding his mouth to her. "Nathan….."_

_Nathan drew back slightly to look down into her eyes and knew that she wanted him as badly as he did her. He placed his hand against the right side of her neck pulling her into a hungry kiss. He'd never get enough of her. There was no chance in hell of that. _

_As he moved his hands around her waist, he pulled her body into his and grinded against her so she could feel his need. Haley answered him by reaching down to grab one of his plush ass checks and squeezed as she pulled him even more into her body. _

"_I want you too Nathan. NOW" _

_Nathan drew back again in surprise. 'Damn these pregnancy hormones are great' he thought. "How do you want it baby, tell me" _

"_I…." Haley couldn't think. She couldn't process a coherent thought if it would save her life at the moment. As she snaked her legs up to wrap them around his waist, Nathan took his turn to moan against her lips. He held her body against the door and rotated his hips, his hard erection grinding against her already moist panties. _

"_God Hales. I…" _

_His tongue immediately plunged back into her mouth as soon as his lips again claimed hers. Reaching between them he unzipped his jeans and then pushed them and his boxers down with one hand while, holding her up with the other. Next he placed his fingers to the side of Haley's panties and slid them over and moved himself in. As he slowly sank into her, he slanted his mouth over hers once again, making sure to swallow the loud groan that was sure to follow from both of them. _

_As he stroked within her he moved his mouth to her neck. Haley holding him to her by the back of his neck, groaned loudly again just before she whispered, "Nathan oh god Nathan" her cry came as her waves of ecstasy began to roll threw out her body. _

_As always when Nathan felt her succumbing and her tight walls clenching and grasping around him, he quickly followed as he groaned. "Oh god" _

_**End Flashback**_

Nathan smiled as the water was washing the sleep induced haze away as he remembered their night together. '_God it had been amazing. Nothing would ever compare to feeling his wife come unraveled around him as he was hard and aching.'_

As he stepped out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and moved into their bedroom. By the time he had reached the chest of drawers, Haley had turned over in her sleep. Her shirt had slid up and the very visible swell was openly exposed. He walked over to the side of the bed and bent to place a feathery light kiss across his daughter. _'It's a girl. It's actually a little girl' _

Nathan stood and couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on his wife's face. She had really been tired lately and Nathan didn't want to wake her. The doctor really hadn't released her to go back to work yet and for that Nathan was grateful. She needed to rest.

He was taking Jamie to school this morning and then running a couple of errands and then he was off to the gym. He had told Lucas that he'd be there by the time they began practicing.

….

Once Nathan walked into the gym the first person he saw was Quentin. He really didn't like that kid but he was included in his presence more and more each day.

When Quentin saw Nathan he had to smile. "How's my little girl doing Nate?"

Nathan felt his jaw clench and balled each fist up against his side. "You know Quentin, you need to wake up. You're dreaming man. She has everything she'll ever need right here" He said as he stretched out his arms with his palms open and smirk in place.

"Oh so that's how it is?" Quentin asked.

"That's how it's always been Q"

"How do you know I haven't been there?" Quentin asked.

"Because I know my wife! No one's "been there" but me" Nathan smirked. Obviously that got Quentin's attention.

"Yeah right!" Quentin laughed. "You expect me to believe you got the last American Virgin?"

"I don't care what you believe Q. I know the truth and that's all that matters now check the fucking ball." Nathan said as he moved in to guard him.

After several hours of one on one Quentin and Nathan both were exhausted and agreed that was enough for the day.

"Man, are you ever going to go back after your NBA dream?"

"What" Nathan asked?

"You heard me. You're getting better and better. Who's to say you can't play anymore Nate? You owe it to your "last one standing" to be the best you can be."

Nathan stopped and looked at Q in confusion as the younger player continued to move towards the showers.

…..

Haley was in the kitchen, and moved to answer the phone when it began to ring. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Scott? This is Catherine Bartlett."

"Ok. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am a friend of your mother in-law. Deb didn't want you or her son to know this but she's had a lapse. She came here last night drunk and high and I was wondering if you could come and pick her up. I honestly don't think she is in any shape to drive and to be honest I don't drive well myself."

"Ah sure, but I was just on my way out to go pick up my son from school. Let me stop and pick him up and I'll be on my way from there."

"Ok that would be great. I didn't know what else to do but call you."

"No that's ok. If you could give me the address I'll be right over."

"Ok the address is 14950 NC Hwy 1"

"Ok I'll be there" Haley said and then hung up the phone. As she moved upstairs to get her purse and keys. After she came downstairs, she jotted the address on the writing board on the fridge hoping to let Nathan know where she was and took off out of the door."

…..

Quentin was on his way home from practice and kept thinking that Nathan still had the ability to go pro if that's what he wanted. He had to stop chastising the man and talk to him about it. It was fun though. He could fluster Nathan with mere words, words that didn't mean one thing and it was hilarious to see the man's facial expression change through the emotions. Just as Quentin's mind ceased to ponder that though an odd sight came into view. "What the hell?" He sat there for several minutes trying to decide what to do. When suddenly he knew what he had to do.

…..

Haley pulled up in front of the house and turned to tell Jamie to stay in the car she'd be right back. She hated for Jamie to be present if Deb was in this shape but the lady's concern compelled her to hurry and there was no time to find a suitable sitter. She moved toward the door and when she knocked the third time she still got no answer but the door suddenly moved ajar.

"Deb?" she said as she moved into the room. "Deb? It's Haley."

"Mmm…"

Haley heard the moaned response. As she moved further into the room she saw Deb on a bed tied to the bed posts and a gag in her mouth. Haley moved to begin untying the ropes. Quickly feeling a mount of panic rising in her throat she breathlessly asked to Deb's alarm. "What happened? Who did this to you Deb? I got a phone call saying you were popping pills again." Haley stopped to look into Deb's face. She knew if Deb was up to her old antics she'd be able to tell.

Deb's eyes instantly widened as she saw the girl sneaking up behind Haley with a shovel. She moaned again hoping Haley would turn around but the girl was too quick. She had hit Haley on the back of the head and her daughter in law had crumpled to the floor.

Carrie reached over and undid the gag in the older women's mouth. Deb quickly began to scold the girl "She's pregnant you idiot. What have you done Carrie? Haley's never done anything to you."

"Never done anything to me? You've got to be kidding me. I want Nathan and Jamie! I will have them in my life and your stupid ass daughter in law was just in the way!"

"Carrie you'll never get Nathan, or Jamie. Nathan is very much in love with his wife."

"He'll get over her in time and when he does I'll be there to help him pick up the pieces"

"You're crazy. Nathan will kill you for this Carrie!"

"No Deb. Nathan loves me. I was there taking care of him and Jamie. I was there when Haley wouldn't talk to him after his accident but she'd help everyone else in this world. I was there and I'll be there again. Now I'm going to get my son and you sit tight, ok Mommie Dearest?"

Carrie moved to the door, opened it and as she moved through she turned around to look back at Deb. "Don't you wish your dumbass daughter in law hadn't screwed up so that you wouldn't have gotten tangled up in this mess in the first place?"

…

Quentin followed the silver Range Rover to the older house. He watched from a distance and saw Haley go in and J-Luke sitting in the back seat. When this other girl came back out Quentin had the same sinking feeling that he had when he saw Haley's SUV pass him in the intersection. Mrs. JS needed his help he just knew it.

…….

"Haley? Haley? Baby you have to get up!" Deb called to her unconscious daughter in law who was lying on the floor. She kept working her arms hoping that Haley had loosened one of the restraints enough that she could get her hand loose. When she had finally worked her hand out of the rope, she moved to free the other one. Then she was beside Haley within a couple of seconds.

Deb lightly tapped the side of Haley's face desperately trying to wake her up. She prayed that nothing serious would come of this. She knew Nathan was going to be livid.

……

As Nathan moved into the house he looked around for a note from his wife. The Range Rover wasn't in the garage and she should have been back by now from picking Jamie up from school. He walked over to the fridge saw a strange address and then looked on the calendar to see if she had a Dr's appointment that he might have forgotten. When he didn't see anything he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

…

Haley stood there hearing Carrie shout Jamie's name. She had to find her son. She suddenly noticed the corn stalks moving on two different rows. She could vaguely see the while of the top or whatever Carrie was wearing, so she knew the other one was Jamie.

She moved into the row beside where she thought Jamie was and as he ran by she grabbed him and pulled him into her embrace. "It's ok. It's Momma. It's ok" she whispered, as she rubbed the side of his head while holding him against her breast. Just as she got him calmed down, her cell phone rang from her back pocket. She grabbed the phone and opened it to cut the ringer off and shoved it back in her pocket. Once that was taken care of she carefully looked at Jamie, not wanting to scare him, but needing him to sense the enormity of the situation she yelled. "RUN JAMIE!"

**!**

…**.**

Nathan heard Haley tell Jamie to run and then he heard someone screaming far off at them. "Haley! Haley? Please talk to me Hales. Where are you? What's going on Haley?" he yelled hoping she could hear him.

……

As Haley and Jamie ran towards the house Haley told her son "I'm right here Jamie run baby Momma's right behind you"

…..

Did she just say she was running behind Jamie? Nathan wondered. 'God she's pregnant! She doesn't need to be running! Jesus he had to get to them!' Next he heard glass shattering and he held his breath hoping they were ok.

….

Carrie screamed holding the axe that she had used as she busted the back glass with from the Range Rover. Just as Haley and Jamie pasted the vehicle, she had almost caught them until something hit her right between the eyes and knocked her off of her feet.

Haley heard the glass shattering and grabbed Jamie and stopped running. She turned to see what had happened and saw Quentin standing over Carrie's unconscious form holding a broken bottle.

"You ok?" he asked and moved back behind Haley to pick up her cell phone that had fallen from her pocket behind her. He heard Nathan screaming in the phone.

Quentin placed the phone to his ear and shook his head. "Nate! NATE!"

…

Nathan's heart sank. It had been pounding since he heard Haley tell Jamie to run but when he recognized Quentin's voice he was sure it had stoppped. 'God he's trying to rape her again! No dear god NO!' he thought. "Q if you harm one hair on her head I'll kill you man!' Nathan yelled.

Quentin pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. 'What? Has this damn fool lost his mind?' He looked down to Haley who was now crying hysterically.

"NATHAN!" she screamed as she held on tightly to her little boy.

Nathan closed his eyes as the fear threatened to engulf him. He was going to kill this kid.

Quentin knelt down beside Haley and took her hand to place the phone in it. "You better talk to him." He said quietly.

Haley tried to slow her breathing down as she nodded. When she finally had calmed down enough she thought he could understand her she placed the phone to her ear. "Nathan" she whispered.

"Oh god! Haley! What happened? Where's Q?" He asked trying to control the panic he felt.

"He's right here beside me. He stopped her Nathan. He kept her from killing us" she whispered.

"WHAT? WHO?" Nathan asked.

"Carrie" she said.

Again Nathan closed his eyes. "Where are you, baby?"

"At a house in the country. She…" Haley broke down again and handed Quentin the phone while she continued to clutch Jamie to her.

Quentin again put the phone to his ear. "Nate I've already called the cops and they're sending an ambulance. Meet us at the hospital."

"HOSPITAL? IS SHE OK?"

….

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT! ARE THEY OK?"


	14. Daughters of the Sho Ho Riots

AN: I have played around with this chapter trying to make it exactly what I would have like to have seen in the 6.06 episode. Please let me know if I even come close to doing it justice. I never liked the way the show left Nathan out of the loop when his family was threatened. It was senseless. We had to endure the Carrie crap and never got that payout. So here's my fix.

**Chapter 14**

**Daughters of the Sho-Ho Riots**

I have your good clothes in the car  
So cut your hair so no one knows  
I have your dreams and your teeth marks  
And all my fingernails are painted

I'm here to take you now

You were right about the end  
It didn't make a difference  
Everything I can remember  
I remember wrong

How can anybody know  
How they got to be this way  
You must have known I'd do this someday  
Break my arms around the one I love  
And be forgiven by the time my lover comes  
Break my arms around my love

Break my arms around the one I love  
And be forgiven by the time my lover comes  
Break my arms around my love

I don't have any questions  
I don't think it's gonna rain  
You were right about the end  
It didn't make a difference

I'm here to take you now

Out among the missing sons and daughters of the SoHo riots  
Out among the missing sons and daughters of the SoHo riots

I'm here to take you now

How can anybody know  
how they got to be this way  
You must have known I'd do this someday  
Break my arms around the one I love  
And be forgiven by the time my lover comes  
Break my arms around my love

Break my arms around the one I love  
And be forgiven by the time my lover comes  
Break my arms around my love

Break my arms around the one I love

_**The National **_

As Nathan pulled into the parking lot of the ER building the tires came to a screeching halt. He had broken every traffic law possible to get to his wife and son. While his speed kept up with the beat of his heart and not the limit, he practically flew to his destination.

Once out of the vehicle, he ran to the double doors that would lead him to his family. Panic had long since taken over his every thought and his fears were driving him insane. As he moved through the doors he saw Quentin standing at the information desk talking to a lady that was plugging information into a computer.

"Q? Where are they?"

"They've taken both of them back Nate. We've been here about five minutes"

"Are they ok?"

"They're shaken up pretty bad but physically yes they seem to be ok"

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he sat down in the closest chair that he could find.

"All I know is Haley got a phone call about your Mom. I was on my way home from practice and when I got to Benjamin's crossroads, I saw the Range Rover go by. I knew Mrs. J S was still on medical leave from school and it struck me as strange that she was out that way. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I followed my instinct and followed her to this old house. I saw her get out of the SUV and go up to the door and knock but no one answered right away. Finally she went in. After just a few minutes I saw this tall skinny girl come out. It was that Nanny that used to work for you. She walked over to the SUV where J-Scott was and tried to get in. When he wouldn't unlock the doors she used and axe to break the window."

"Jesus" Nathan whispered as he shook his head.

"J-Luke was too smart for her though. He had climbed out of the truck and was running from the other side by the time she busted the window so the Nanny ran after him. I was torn Nate, I didn't know whether to go after Jamie or Ms. J S. I decided since Jamie had ran into a nearby corn field that he would be safe for a little bit. The nanny would have a hard time finding such a short little boy among all of those stalks. I went into the house and Ms. J S was lying unconscious on the floor and your Mom was trying to get her to wake up. I asked Mama Scott what happened and she said that the nanny hit Haley in the back of the head with a shovel."

Nathan felt a chill ripple down his spine. "Is Haley ok? God is my wife ok?"

"Yeah she's awake. Mama Scott told us that Carrie was after Jamie and Haley and I went outside to try to find him. I told her where I had seen Jamie go into the field at and I was going to come up behind them. After Haley started into the plants though, I could hear that crazy Nanny calling Jamie's name. So I doubled back. It wasn't long before I heard Haley tell Jamie to run after her cell rang. When they ran by me I used the only thing I could find an old bottle of wine and smashed the Nanny in the face. She was chasing them with that axe."

Nathan closed his eyes as the images were flashing through his head as he played through what Quentin was describing. He felt like he was going to be sick. His whole world had been threatened AGAIN and he wasn't there to protect them. Suddenly Nathan stiffened. "Was Haley cramping Q? Is she losing the baby?"

"Not that I could tell" Quentin said with tears in his eyes. "When I walked into that house and saw her lying on that floor…" his voice broke "I thought… I was scared Nate."

Nathan stopped and looked at the young man. Maybe Quentin wasn't a total bad guy. He obviously did appreciate what Haley had done to help him.

As they sat there and waited together in silence for seemed like an eternity both were lost in their thoughts until they sensed someone approaching them.

Nathan looked up and saw the person that had threatened everything important to him being escorted out of the hospital. He jumped up and placed his hands around Carrie's neck pushing her into the wall. Quentin was behind him in an instant and the policeman and Q managed to move him back away from the prisoner.

"Carrie, you crazy bitch! You better pray to god they're ok. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Nathan screamed at her as Q held him under the arms at bay, which took every bit of his strength.

The policeman worked diligently to get the lady out of the lobby and away from the young man. She was on her way to jail and if he didn't get her out of here she'd obviously never reach the building.

Nathan shrugged out of Quentin's hold and moved to straighten up his shirt. "I'll kill her Q." he said in an eerily calm voice that truly scared Quentin. There was no doubt in his mind that Nathan Scott meant it or that he would do it.

Finally Nathan saw a Dr walking through the double ER doors and moved to stand up.

"Haley Scott?"

"Yeah, I'm her husband Nathan"

"Mr. Scott your wife seems to be fine. She has a concussion from the attack but she's going to be just fine. We ran tests on the baby and everything seems to be ok there. Your son while very scared is really worried about his Mom but otherwise also going to be fine."

Nathan let out the breath he'd been holding. "Can I see them?"

"Sure step right this way" The Dr. said.

As Nathan moved to follow the man he stopped and turned around. "Q, thank you. Thank you for following them and helping them. I'll be back out to get you in just a few ok?"

Quentin smiled at Nathan. "Yeah man. Thanks. And Nate? You're welcome man" he held up his fist and Nathan knocked his against it before walking to catch up with the Dr that would lead him to his family.

When Nathan walked into the room that the Dr. had pointed to his eyes filled with tears. Jamie was curled into his mother's side asleep. Haley's face was extremely pale and she had a huge bruise on her right cheek and scratches along her jaw on the same side. 'God if he had lost them he would cease to live right along with them'

As he moved closer to her bed her eyes fluttered open. "Hi" she whispered.

Nathan felt his bottom lip begin to quiver as his emotions began to take him over. "Hi Baby" he whispered just above her forehead where he placed a kiss. He was sick of this déjà vu. It felt like the night of the State Championship all over again and just like that night he wrapped his arm around her and Jamie and leaned his forehead to the pillow beside her head and sobbed.

When he finally was able to get his emotions in check he pulled back to look into her face "Are you ok? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Haley knew what Nathan was asking. 'Was the baby still ok?' She closed her eyes as the possibilities had run rampant and nodded her head. "We're fine. I promise"

Nathan pulled back up to a standing position and then gazed at his little boy still snuggled against his Mom. His eyes immediately filled with tears again as he placed his hand on the little boy's head and lightly stroked his hair. His eyes again met Haley's as he found her watching him. "She's gone baby. They have her in custody."

"Thank god!" Haley whispered. "Why us Nathan?"

"I don't know but she's never getting near you or Jamie again" he said. "I'll kill her first"

Haley knew that Nathan meant what he said as soon as his eyes found hers again. He moved his hand over to place it on her swollen middle and rubbed his large splayed hand across their daughter. "I can't lose you three. You are my life. All I could think about on the way here was never getting to hold you again or never getting to see Jamie smile again and never meeting this beautiful little girl. I can't take that chance again Haley" he whispered.

"Everything's going to be ok Nathan. I promise"

He leaned down again with his arm wrapped around everything and everyone that he had ever loved with all of his heart. Placing his head on the pillow again beside hers he whispered. "I love you Hales."

"I love you too" she answered as she kissed the side of his shoulder.

The intimate family moment was interrupted by the Dr that was coming back into the room.

"Mr. Scott here is the discharge instructions for your wife. Make sure if there are any changes at all that you get her back in here as soon as possible. She could have some fainting spells with the concussion so be careful about letting her get up by herself for a few days. Mrs. Scott I want you on bed rest for the next few days. You took a pretty hard hit in the attack and we don't want to take any chances"

"No. No we don't" Nathan said as he looked over to his wife.

As they wheeled Haley out of the hospital to the car Lucas came walking up. He moved to her and leaned down to hug her, careful not to rouse Jamie from his nap. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Hales, what the hell?" Lucas said as his tearful eyes searched hers.

"I thought Deb was in trouble. Carrie called and disguised her voice and said that Deb was popping pills again and had spent the night there. I thought she was a friend of hers and she wanted me to come pick her up."

"Where's Deb now?"

"The police were carrying her home. Carrie had tied her up but that was it. Thank goodness she didn't hurt her." Haley said as she tightened her hold around Jamie. "I could have lost him Lucas. Oh my god. She was after him with an axe!" she whispered.

"Hales we could have lost all three of you. She was chasing you with an axe too" Lucas told her as his eyes looked up to search Nathan's.

Nathan knew he was questioning if they baby was ok and he nodded with a slight smile. He moved to lift Jamie out of Haley's arms to put him in the car in his booster seat and then turned around to help Haley up from the wheelchair. "Easy. Don't try to stand up too quick ok?"

Lucas watched as Nathan forced Haley to stand up slowly with questioning eyes. Once Nathan got her in the car, buckled in and the door shut, he turned to his brother. "She has a concussion. They said she could possibly experience some fainting if she stood up too fast for the next few days"

"What?" Lucas asked concerned. "A concussion? From what?"

"Carrie hit her over the head with a shovel Luke" Nathan said, his voiced laced with fury, concern and love.

"That crazy bitch! What the hell?"

"I don't know but I plan to get my ass on the phone to the DA first thing tomorrow morning. That psychotic slut will not get away with this!" his body shook.

"What in the hell did she hope to gain from this?"

"I don't know but that bitch will never threaten my family again" Nathan said.

**PLEASE REVIEW**… I need the inspiration for the next chapter.


	15. How Do You Dream

**AN: Ok guys I'm sorry this update has taken so long. I have had a lot going on lately and to be honest I've had some writer's block. Finally this morning the words began to flow again. I guess it's from the hiatus or something. Who knows? Anyway I hope you enjoy this update. I made a slight adjustment to the storyline and I am proud to say ItalHun28 it's just for you. There are still a lot of neat things coming up for Nathan and Haley in this story so don't lose hope. I will bring on the fluff as soon as we get them past this last bump in the road over the attack. There have been a lot of great lines in Season 6 that I can't wait to use. And I do plan on bringing in the Sebby relationship just because Nathan's reaction to it was priceless. I think that will provide for some awesome comedy. Anyway please read and review. I enjoy them so very much. You all are a true inspiration to a writer. Just knowing that you're reading the words and like them is a huge help. I'd probably have writer's block permanently without them. **

**Chapter 15**

**How Do You Dream**

**I'm standing on a ledge  
And I'm looking in your window  
Exposing the outer edge  
And the inner child in you**

**How do you dream?  
How can you care?  
Is there anybody in there?  
How do you feel?  
Are you aware?  
When you lay your head to sleep at night  
How do you dream?**

**The story remains untold  
And your secrets are locked inside  
Daily your heart grows colder  
Are you feeling satisfied?**

**How do you dream?  
How can you care?  
Is there anybody in there?  
How do you feel?  
Are you aware?  
When you lay your head to sleep at night  
How do you breathe?  
How can you live?  
In a world made of make-believe?  
How do you dream?**

**How do you dream?  
How can you care?  
Is there anybody in there?  
How do you feel?  
Are you aware?  
When you lay your head to sleep at night  
How do you breathe?  
How can you live?  
In a world made of make-believe?  
How do you dream?**

_**9 Ball**_

_  
_Nathan sat on the edge of the bed watching Haley sleep. He was supposed to wake her up every two hours as a precautionary measure due to her head injury. He hated waking her up. She was sleeping so peacefully, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hales?" he said next to her ear.

She put her arm across the bridge of her nose to cover her eyes "Hmmm"

"Baby can you wake up for me?"

"Hmmm"

"Come on baby. You need to take this Tylenol."

Haley slowly opened her eyes and saw Nathan sitting beside her with the most adoring look on his face that she had seen in a long time.

"What time is it?"

"About seven thirty. Here take this. It will help with the headache" he said as he handed her the two small capsules and a glass of water. After she had taken the pain reliever Nathan took the glass and sat it on the nightstand. He brought his hand over her swollen tummy and rubbed lightly. "How's my girl feeling?"

"Like ass" she said

Nathan frowned. It wasn't like Haley to not even try to cover up feeling bad. "Are you ok, Hales? God when I heard you telling Jamie to run…"

"I'm fine baby. We're fine" she said as she rubbed her hand across her stomach.

"Hales, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop this" he said as he continued massaging the baby bump that he had quickly become obsessed with.

"It's ok Nathan. You didn't know."

"That ride to the hospital was a holy terror. I kept hearing you scream on the phone and then Quentin's voice. Even though you told me he saved you I was scared to death he'd hurt you before the paramedics could get there."

"Nathan you have to forgive Quentin. He's not the bad guy you think he is."

"I don't know if I can Haley" he said as his eyes searched hers.

"Please try. For me?" she whispered, clearly getting sleepy again.

Nathan smiled shyly, nodded and bent over and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest baby"

Haley nodded her head and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

'God he had nearly lost them today. That psychotic bitch was going to kill her and take Jamie.' The more Nathan thought about it the faster his blood rushed through his veins. He was worried sick when he realized that she was running for her life. She was pregnant and had been on inactive status for weeks since the surgery. He knew running couldn't be good for her or the baby and he was terrified it would cause complications.

As he sat there watching her he heard the pitter patter of little feet coming into the room.

"Daddy? Is Mommy ok?" Jamie whispered.

"Yeah buddy. She's going to be just fine. I promise" Nathan said as he bent to pick up his son and place him on his lap.

"Daddy I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Nanny Carrie scared me. I thought she was going to hurt Momma"

"I know son. I was afraid of that too. What about you though Jamie?"

"She wasn't trying to hurt me Daddy."

"Jamie she busted out the car window buddy"

"I know but she was mad. She told me she was my Momma now and that we were going to live with you and be happy"

Nathan closed his eyes. "Jamie you have to know that would never happen. You see this woman here? She is the only Momma you will ever have."

"I know. I love her Daddy" Jamie said as he placed his head on Nathan's chest.

"I do too, son. So much"

......

Nathan had put Jamie in bed and he had been sleeping peacefully. He had finally decided to sleep in his own bed so his Mom could rest. Of course Nathan had to convince him of that but Jamie made the decision on his own. As Nathan lay there listening to his wife's even breathing, he took a deep breath. He couldn't stop the phone call from replaying through his mind. Hearing her scream his name just as Quentin picked up the phone. He hadn't felt that kind of terror since the night of the State Championship.

He was torn as to what to do about Quentin. He didn't want to like the guy but now he had a reason. He was indebted to Quentin for helping Haley and Jamie.

"Momma! Daddy!" Jamie shouted.

Haley sat up and moved to get off of the bed. Just as she stood up her body slowly collapsed towards the floor.

Nathan, thinking fast, moved to his knees and reached out and caught her in his arms. "Hales?"

"Momma! Daddy!"

"Jamie come here buddy!" Nathan shouted back to his son.

Jamie came running into his parent's room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's ok Jimmy Jam. She just fainted. She's ok. I promise. I couldn't get to both of you at the same time"

Jamie nodded as he watched his Dad smoothing his Mom's hair back from her face as he held her in his arms. Her head was hanging over his arm and her hair was loosely hanging toward the bed.

"Come on baby" he murmured as he continued to soothe her in the only way he knew how.

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Nathan hovering over her. "What happened?"

"You tried to get up to quick" he whispered as he continued to smooth her hair back away from her face. "You fainted"

"What?" Suddenly Haley remembered Jamie calling for her. "Jamie?" she whispered.

Jamie came up to the side of the bed and placed his tiny hand around her fingers. "I'm right here Momma. I'm fine"

"Did you have a nightmare buddy" Nathan asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Are you ok?"

Jamie nodded again. He kissed his Mom and Dad and decided to go back to his room. He didn't want anything to bother his Mom. It was obvious she wasn't doing as well as the little boy had thought.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"How would you like to sleep in here tonight?"

Jamie smiled and jumped into bed and curled into his Mom's side. Haley smiled and leaned over to kiss her little boys head and then looked up and smiled at her husband. "I love you" she mouthed.

"I love you too." he mouthed in return as he watched his pregnant wife and child further bond. He couldn't help but think that the days to come were going to be hard. Jamie had already started having nightmares tonight and he saw a distance in Haley's eyes that he knew was not going away anytime soon. His wife believed in the good in people and she had been sorely disappointed in that belief with that latest development. Her trust in people was broken and Nathan had no idea how to fix that for her. He knew it would eventually eat her up inside if something wasn't done.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to schedule appointments with the counselor for you and Jamie. Someone is going to have to help you guys through this. You know I'm here if you need me but I don't know if I can do for you and Jamie what needs to be done."

Haley nodded. "I'll call in the morning"

"No I'll call, but I do think you should go baby. I don't want you stressing over this while you're pregnant Hales. I don't want anything to happen to you Jamie or the baby. I wouldn't survive it. I need you to know that Haley. I need you to know that I can't live without you"

"I can't live without you either Nathan" she whispered. "I don't even want to try"

………

It had been three days since the attack. Nathan was downstairs cooking breakfast. Haley hadn't fainted anymore and at her follow up appointment yesterday the doctor said that they should be past the side effects of the concussion. They had done an ultrasound at that visit and Nathan was amazed to see his child moving around on the black and white screen. As he was reminiscing with a smile the telephone rang.

Picking it up and looking at the caller ID his confused frown crossed over his face. "Scott residence"

"Mr. Nathan Scott please"

"Speaking"

"Nathan this is detective Fogarty at the Tree Hill PD."

"Ah yeah, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to call and inform you of the situation regarding your wife's attack and your son's near kidnapping."

"Ok"

"Carrie White committed suicide in her jail cell this morning"

Nathan closed his eyes. He had realized the bitch was deranged but he hadn't realized she was that off her rocker. "Thank you"

"Yes sir. I hope in some way this knowledge will provide peace to you and your family. I know it's not justice for what happened but at least the threat will no longer be there. She can't harm your wife and child anymore"

"I doubt my wife will see it that way sir but thank you for letting us know."

……

Later that afternoon Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch while Jamie was taking his nap. Nathan took Haley's hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing the back of it he closed his eyes. "Hales? I have something that I have to tell you"

"What?" she asked.

The phone rang and Nathan sighed heavily. He moved to the kitchen and when he reached it he picked it up. "Hello? Scott residence"

"Nathan?"

"Yeah"

"This is Mike Wilson. Look I heard you might be interested in playing ball again."

"Yes sir"

"Well I have an opportunity for you but it might not be exactly what you're thinking"

A few minutes later after Nathan had told Haley about the phone call, he then moved on to the subject he had been dreading. "Hales, I have something else that I have to tell you."

"What? What is it?"

"Hales, Carrie committed suicide last night. She hung herself in her jail cell"

Haley's eyes instantly filled with tears and Nathan pulled her to his chest, holding her tight as she sobbed. "Let it out baby" he whispered. He knew she would take this hard. Haley had such a loving heart. She couldn't bear for things like this to happen, no matter what the person had or hadn't done. It amazed him that her first thought was for Carrie's sickness and not what Carrie had tried to do to them. **All of them**. She had nearly wrecked their family twice. Nathan wanted to kill her but Haley just felt sorry for her. He'd never known anyone with a kind heart like Haley. Her heart was tender and loving. It was what had made him fall in love with her and it was what he loved most about her every day.

…..

Nathan drove up to the Rivercourt. Quentin was shooting around. As Nathan walked onto the court he still hadn't met Quentin's eyes.

"Hey Nate. How's Ms. JS?"

"She's better. Look Quentin I came to say thanks. You saved my wife and you saved my son, but man you tried to molest my wife, right here where I'm standing. I don't know where that leaves us Q."

"Nate, man I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry that I did that. I had no idea that Ms. JS was the type of woman she is. If I had I would have never done that."

"Haley's forgiven you Q. I just don't know if I can. Man you didn't hold her while she was crying that night. You scared her to death, yet she put that aside to help you. She's asked me to try with you and I promised I'd do that but Q if you fuck up again, I'm gonna hurt you, no questions asked."

"I won't." Quentin said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love Haley James Scott more than anything! It matters to her and that matters to me"

Quentin nodded his head.

"Now I gotta go check out an opportunity to play ball again. Are you coming?"

Quentin smiled and grabbed his things. He climbed into the Range Rover beside Nathan and smiled again.

"So you're going to do this?"

"I don't know. We'll see when we get there" Nathan smirked.

…….

As Nathan and Quentin watched the game that was taking place one of the players was slammed into this glass.

"This can't be good for my back" Nathan said.

"This can't be good for anybody's back."

"Come on Q. We need to leave. This is NOT for me"

"Wait Nate! You're just gonna give up this opportunity just like that?"

"I'm not going to do anything to put my ass back in that wheelchair. I won't do that to Haley and Jamie again. Not to mention to my little girl that's on the way" Nathan said as he turned to walk away.

"Yo Nate?"

Nathan stopped and turned around. "We'll up the practices. You and me one and one. We'll get you back in game shape man. We'll get you to the association."

Nathan nodded and smirked. "Ok Q. You're on man"

………..

After taking Quentin home Nathan made his way into the house. He was met by Haley. The look on her face told him immediately that something was wrong. "Hales? You ok? What is it baby?"

"Nathan, I'm bleeding" she breathlessly whispered as she held her abdomen.

**Please review. **


	16. Elsewhere

**Chapter 16**

**Elsewhere**

I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In this space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I chose to would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Oh mother don't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is right for me,  
Say it's not right for you  
But it's right for me

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I chose to would you try to understand

_**Bethany Joy Lenz**_

Nathan turned to look at his sleeping wife. She was now in her sixth month of pregnancy. Her energy levels hadn't really increased yet. She seemed to be tired all of the time. As she lay sleeping on the couch after lunch Nathan couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her face. He smiled as he saw the ever increasing baby bump. He rubbed his hand across his daughter and as the memories of that day a few months ago came back all he could think was how lucky they had been.

FLASHBACK

After taking Quentin home Nathan made his way into the house. He was met by Haley. The look on her face told him immediately that something was wrong. "Hales? You ok? What is it baby?"

"Nathan, I'm bleeding" she breathlessly whispered as she held her abdomen.

"Oh GOD! Ok Hales hold on baby we're going to get you to the hospital. Everything's going to be ok baby. Just take deep breaths."

As Haley moved to walk beside Nathan, tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I can't…Nathan we can't lose this baby"

Her words broke his heart. He silently prayed that their baby would be ok. He knew that would be the final straw. He'd lose Haley right along with the baby if that were to happen. He knew she'd never be able to get over it and their future seemed to depend on this.

….

As Nathan pulled the Range Rover into the ER unloading zone he pulled to a stop. He jumped out and rushed around to the passenger side door and opened it, gently taking her hand in his. As she stood up he brought that hand to his lips. "I love you baby. It's going to be ok" He had noticed that she didn't yet seem to be in a lot of pain. He prayed that was a good sign. He only knew they couldn't lose this baby. He wasn't sure if either of them would make it through that again.

She had been in the back around an hour and half. Lucas and Lindsay had arrived and were sitting with Nathan keeping him company. Nathan happened to look up at his brother and saw his eyes fixed on something. Then Lucas nodded as the doctor came toward them.

"Mr. Scott?"

Nathan jumped up. "Ah yeah. How's my wife?"

"Your wife is going to be just fine. She's not in the process of a miscarriage as we thought"

Nathan sighed with relief, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "Thank God!"

"There were some blood vessels weakened from the surgery. Two ruptured which caused the bleeding. I believe this was probably stress related. But the good news is the baby is fine. She's not in distress and she's growing at a normal."

END FLASHBACK

Nathan smiled again as Haley stirred in her sleep. She had been really careful these last several weeks. They didn't want to do anything that would possibly cause more complications.

Nathan had refused to leave her side. Quentin had been hounding him about practice and Nathan had finally gotten through to him.

FLASHBACK

"Nate, you're just going to give up on your dream? What are you thinking man? You'll never get into the association like this!"

"I'm thinking I got a really hott wife who's going to be bringing a beautiful little girl into this world in a few months and an awesome son waiting for me at home."

Quentin couldn't argue with that. "Ok man"

"Look Q, I can't leave Haley right now, man. She's pregnant and she's still stressed about the near kidnapping. You have to understand. My wife and kids are my life. Basketball is not everything. I almost learned that the hard way."

"I do understand Nate"

"Are you sure? Sometimes I think you believe all there is, is basketball. Don't make my mistakes Q"

Quentin just stared after Nathan as he walked out of the gym.

END FLASHBACK

Nathan had moved to take some clothes out of the dryer. He was doing everything he could to make sure that the household chores were taken care of. He knew that Haley would jump up and work on it the minute her eyes opened if he didn't. As the carried the laundry basket to the ottoman he heard her whimper. He moved beside her and gently soothed her by brushing her hair away from her forehead with his hand. Over the last several weeks since the attack there had been a few nightmares both hers and Jamie's. Nathan had hated those nights. The blood curling screams that came from his wife and son only served to drive home how scared they had been that day.

"Come on baby. It's just a dream. It's ok. I'm right here Hales" Her head began to turn slightly from side to side and her murmured "No No" broke his heart. Nathan shook her lightly in an attempt to head the full blown nightmare off before it began.

As she opened her eyes he smiled at her. "It's ok Hales. You're safe. I'm right here baby"

She returned the smile and her sleepy eyes closed. "I love you" she whispered as she dozed back off.

"I love you too Haley James Scott. Dear God I love you. You'll never know how much Hales" he whispered back.

Nathan knew he had been lucky all of those years ago when she came home from the tour. Things had been rocky then but he never stopped loving Haley. He never would. He was hurt and frustrated but he always knew they'd make it. He never gave up on them.

Thinking back now to the four months after his accident he had no idea what he had been thinking. His main worry was that Haley wouldn't see him the same way and that scared the hell out of him. He had told the counselor that he was terrified of no longer being what Haley wanted him to be. That was the truth. When he had given up basketball in their junior year, Haley had gone on the tour. He had always thought that she no longer saw him the same way and when he lost it after that night in the bar, he was afraid she'd leave him. He was afraid she wouldn't want him anymore and in thinking that he had pushed her away, not realizing all he needed to be for her was her husband.

He again placed his large hand over their daughter. All of his dreams were coming true. Nothing mattered to him but his family. Haley had stuck it out with him. She had given up her dreams of Stanford to go to Gilmore with him and she had turned her back on the tour. Now it was his turn to set his dreams aside. Basketball could wait. It didn't matter. Yes he loved playing the game but he loved Haley and Jamie more. Nothing was more important to him than his role of husband and father and he spend the rest of his life making sure his family knew that.

"You're my life Haley. You and our kids" he whispered as he kissed her forehead gently.

……….

Lucas and Lindsay were helping to clear the dinner dishes. They had come over and Lindsay had cooked to give Nathan a break. They all wanted to keep Haley off of her feet. Lucas and Lindsay both knew that Nathan was panicking. He was stressing out that they had come close to losing so much. He was nearly driving himself insane. Lucas had tried to talk to him about it but his brother wasn't convinced that Haley and the baby were going to be ok. He was worried sick. So much in that his blood pressure had been shooting through the roof and he had begun to feel sick to his stomach a lot. He had been to the Dr and he had told him it was nerves. Nathan knew that he was a mess and had tried to calm himself down for his family but that was easier said than done.

"Hey Nathan?"

"Ah yeah?"

"I need to tell you something. You got a minute? Can you leave your thoughts for a second?"

"Lucas…."

"Man you've got to calm down. You're stressing yourself out. You're worrying Hales to death Nathan"

"What?"

"You heard me she's worried sick!"

"Why?"

"Because she knows you're driving yourself crazy! She knows there's nothing she can do and it's about to worry her to death. You and I both know that's not good for the baby, Nathan. Man, if you don't calm down you're going to have a coronary!"

Nathan stared at his brother. He'd had no idea Haley was so worried about him. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. She didn't need to be stressing about him worrying about her and the baby. 'God he had to get it together' He was just so scared that something was going to happen. They had been through so much with the miscarriage, the surgery, and now the last miscarriage scare. Nathan knew though that if he didn't get this under control and talk to his wife to ease her fears it could complicate the pregnancy even more. They'd been lucky that they hadn't lost the baby and Nathan couldn't bear the thought that his own fears could put them back in a situation that they could go through that terror again.

"I will. I'll calm down Luke. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Well Lindsay and I….. I asked her to marry me Nathan. We're engaged."

"Luke, man that's great!" Nathan pulled his brother to him in their signature man hug. "I'm happy for ya big brother. When's the big day?"

"Well, see that's the thing. We're getting married in eight weeks"

"What?"

"Yeah man. Neither of us wants to wait. We're ready to start our lives together."

"Lucas I know you don't want to hear this but man are you sure this is what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Peyton…."

"Nathan…. Don't!"

"Lucas I just want you to make sure you know what you're doing man. You loved Peyton along time."

"Nathan I asked Lindsay to be my wife not Peyton."

"Yeah and a few months ago you were seen kissing Peyton."

Lucas stared at his brother, unsure of how Nathan knew that. "What?"

"Haley saw you Lucas. She saw you and Peyton and it has been bothering her ever since. She thinks you're still in love with her"

"Well she's wrong Nathan. I love Lindsay. I'm going to spend my life with Lindsay"

"Ok man as long as you're sure. Hey Lucas I'm happy for you man. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know"

Lucas turned to look at Haley and Lindsay sitting at the kitchen table. He knew Lindsay was asking Haley to be her matron of honor. Now that he knew Haley had seen the kiss he was worried she'd begin to stress about him marrying Lindsay. That was the last thing Haley needed. Lucas had to talk to her.

He smiled as he heard Haley laugh. He turned to his brother and smiled again. "She looks happy Nate"

Nathan smiled too. "Yeah she does." He couldn't stop the familiar swelling of his heart. He loved his wife so much and he was so thankful they had made it through the trying times they had, had recently. He'd love her forever. He had told her that the day he asked her to share his life and he was even more sure of that today.


	17. Cocaine Skin

**AN: Ok so I know you guys probably didn't like the last chapter, or the one before it but I wouldn't do that to Nathan and Haley again. It was only to leave a cliff hanger I swear! I didn't get very many reviews so I know I probably made some of you very mad with me. Anyway I think you'll totally love this chapter. We're going to jump ahead to the Lucas/Lindsay bachelorette/bachelor party. As you'll be able to tell the other characters will now be more involved in this story. We had to get Nathan and Haley through that rough patch of everything first. This will bring us up to Haley's eighth month of pregnancy too.**

**The song title for this chapter is the song that plays in the coda of 5.05 for those that don't know. I love the song and it seemed to totally fit with what's going on in this chapter. I like to add those so you know what I am listening to as I write. It should give you some insight and help with feeling what the characters are feeling as I write. Happy New Year to you all and I hope each of your dreams are full filled and your wishes are granted! Ok so on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 17 **

**Cocaine Skin**

I'm collecting your letters  
and putting them in a place  
that you don't know

and these winter words are the next big things  
we'll put on a show

so if you leave  
you cannot go  
it's your key  
I guess I'm not

some woman's face down with a Mexican  
on the side of the road  
and she said "it's time for the strongest groups of coolness  
to let go"

so if I leave  
will you come?  
so I dream  
if they really want

it's a firing squad  
it's a firing squad

before I slept on my mattress last night  
I smelled your clothes  
there were flakes of skin beside your hoodie  
I put them up my nose

and I know these facts are just replacement as  
to not to love  
and the blue eye'd clubs still have some memberships  
but we'll say no

so let's leave  
then let's just go  
it's a dream  
a dream we'll know

they're a firing squad  
they're a firing squad  
they're a firing squad

_**Broken Social Scene**_

Lucas was sitting on the couch talking with Nathan. He had come over to see Haley and check on his brother's family. Nathan had blindsided him with a request to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties together at their house this weekend instead of separate.

"Nate, you do realize that these things are supposed to be held away from each other?"

"Damn Lucas yes I know that. You know I know that but do you understand that my wife is eight months pregnant and she's been having back pains for the last two weeks? I don't want to be away from Haley."

"Nathan you promised you were going to calm down."

"Lucas I have done that but with this change of the situation I'm so worried man. You've got to understand."

"Nathan I do understand but man this is….. No it's best for Haley, I get that. Let me talk to Lindsay."

"Please Lucas. I can't be away from her that night but I can't let you down as your best man either" Nathan sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that her time is near Lucas. I want to be right there with her."

"Nathan she still has five more weeks though"

"Damn it Lucas I know that ok? But what if it comes early huh? What happens if she needs me and I'm not here?"

Lucas looked at his younger brother and sympathized. Nathan wanted this baby so much. He'd done everything possible over the last seven weeks to be anything Haley and Jamie had needed him to be. He'd given up basketball totally and talked Haley into waiting until after the baby was born before returning to work. He wouldn't take any chances. Lucas knew that. He had more than made up for the four months after the accident and was making damn sure that his family was secure.

…………

Later that night Nathan sat on the couch massaging Haley's calf muscles as they watched TV. He glanced at her face and smiled.

She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him, the look she received made her heart race. They had come so far in recent months. She was so thankful that they had made it through the awful hell that their lives had been.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Hales. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. That feels so great Nathan"

"I'm glad baby. Your ankles are a little swollen. Have you talked to the Dr. about that?"

"Yeah he said it was normal. Come on Nathan you know that. They did the same thing when I was pregnant with Jamie. Baby you've got to stop worrying. You said you would."

"I know. I just don't want anything to go wrong with this pregnancy Hales. I'm ready to hold our little girl. I want her to be just like you Haley, gorgeous, loving and full of life."

Haley smiled at her husband. She quickly sat up and moved to claim his lips as her arms went around his neck. "You've made me so happy Nathan. My heart is so full of love and joy right now and it's all because of you."

He smirked and bent to kiss her lips. "My life has been so great with you Hales. It could never match my dreams if we hadn't gotten together."

She smiled. "Mine either" she murmured.

…………

Saturday night finally came and the party had turned into an engagement party. All of their old friends from town were there. A couple of the guys that Nathan and Luke played ball with at Gilmore were there. Even Whitey had shown up.

"Nathan you didn't tell me that you and Haley were expecting another baby" Whitey smiled.

"Yeah coach. This one is a little girl" Nathan said as he splayed his hand on Haley's very predominant baby bulge. "She's going to be just like her Mom" he smiled as he gazed into his wife's eyes.

"God let's hope so!" Whitey laughed.

Nathan turned to the older man that had always been more of a father figure to him than his own. "Now Coach! You know I'm your favorite and you love me."

"Nathan Scott, son you are fooling yourself. Haley's my favorite! Always has been." Whitey smiled as he left to go get another drink.

Nathan shook his head at the older guy. He couldn't help himself from smirking.

"Nathan, are you going to keep your hands on my stomach all night?" Haley laughed. "We have a house full of people baby. I know you keep your hands there when it's just us but people are going to start to talk."

"Hales? I don't give a shit let them talk. I love to feel your middle swollen with my child. After everything we've been through to get this little girl to this point, I just…. I can't help it baby. It's a total turn on."

"What?"

"You heard me Haley. It's a total turn on, baby. You're pregnant, Haley with my baby. Mine!"

"Nathan who else's baby would it be? You make it sound like I'd be giving birth to someone else's child or that I have."

"No I didn't mean it that way. It's just…"

"What?"

"You don't know how lucky I feel Haley that you chose me. That you've already given me one beautiful perfect little boy and now we're having a daughter."

Haley placed her hand against his cheek. "Nathan" she whispered.

Lucas and Lindsay walked up to his brother and his wife. "All right you two. Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Nathan frowned.

"You know damn well stop what. I didn't live with you two sex maniacs for four years in college for nothing." Lucas smiled.

"Were they really that bad?" Lindsay asked.

"Worse" Lucas laughed.

Just as he turned his head he saw Peyton and Brooke enter the house with their dates. His laugh died in his throat. Nathan and Haley noticed.

Nathan turned to look at Haley and gave her a shy smile. She shook her head and turned to Lindsay in an attempt to distract her from her fiancé'.

"So Linds, next Saturday is the big day. What's left for us to do?"

Lindsay was looking at Lucas. "Not much. Almost everything is ready. I just have to get this one to get me the draft of his manuscript for his book."

"Luke? You've been writing again man?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. The last few months the words have just flowed for me."

Haley kept her eyes on Lindsay. They had had this conversation a week or so ago. Lindsay told her that she believed that Lucas was writing again because Peyton was back in town.

Nathan saw the flash of worry on Haley's face. Lucas had talked to her weeks ago about her seeing him kiss Peyton. He told her that it was a mistake, one that he had no intention of repeating. Haley had worried that Lucas was making a mistake, Nathan knew that but he also knew that he couldn't allow Haley to dwell on it. He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Remember our agreement" he whispered.

Nathan had promised Haley to stop worrying so much about her and the baby if she would stop worrying about Lucas and his love life. She nodded her head and closed her eyes as she reveled in being hold in Nathan's safe embrace.

……

Nathan and Haley were standing in the kitchen eating some of the appetizers that they were serving. He reached up with his napkin to get the little speck of chocolate off of the corner of her mouth. "You're so sexy Haley" he said in a low hoarse whisper.

Her eyes shot to his and he gave her a knowing look. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now" he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Nathan we have a houseful of guests" she quietly whispered.

"I don't care Haley. I want you so bad it hurts baby."

She smiled at her husband and sat her plate down. She took her husband's hand and pulled him along with her upstairs. As they walked into their ensuite bathroom, since there were coats in their room on their bed, she closed the door and turned quickly to Nathan claiming his lips.

"Mmmm" he moaned as he grabbed her waist, pushing her maternity dress up as he gathered it around above her growing stomach. "God Haley! Are you sure baby?"

"Yes Nathan. I'm sure. I so sure" she said as she continued to devour him with her mouth.

Nathan reached under her dress and hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled them down her smooth legs. After they were removed he moved in behind Haley after undoing the button on his dress slacks. He moved his shaft to her center and slowly sank into her from behind watching her in the mirror as she grasped onto the vanity in front of her.

"Nathan" she gasped.

As he looked down and saw the little dark blue number just above where he was buried, his thrusts sped up. "God Haley, you feel so good baby! Jesus! Don't let me hurt you Hales"

"You won't" she said as she fought to control her breathing. "Ah Nathan" she gasped as her climax hit her.

"Jesus! Haley, baby!" Nathan exclaimed as her walls clinched around his throbbing member, sending him behind her into ecstasy. He leaned his head down against her back as he shot his load deep within her

When they both had drifted back down to earth Haley picked her head up and met his eyes in the mirror.

"God Hales." Nathan whispered.

"I hope no one heard us" she replied.

"No one heard us baby. We were quiet. We've learned well from Jamie sleeping right across the hall baby."

Nathan reached down and massaged her full ass cheeks as Haley smiled. She felt her husband hardening within her and knew what he had in mind next.

Later that night Nathan and Haley were lying in bed after everyone had left. Nathan was behind her spooning as he hand rested protectively on her protruding abdomen.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Haley?"

"I just…. I'm worried about Lucas, Nathan. He's still in love with Peyton and he's marrying Lindsay next week and I don't want to see either of them hurt."

Nathan sighed heavily as he tightened his arm around her. "Baby we had a deal"

"I know but..."

"Hales, you can't stress yourself out. It's not good for you or the baby"

"But..."

"Baby you can't control… Look, you have to let Lucas make his own mistakes baby."

"Even if I know that Lindsay can get hurt?"

"As much as I hate to say it yes, even if Lindsay might get hurt" Nathan sighed. He was afraid of this. He knew Haley was upset about the kiss that night. He knew that she would worry about this wedding. Lucas had promised to fix this.

……….

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Nathan, Lucas and Jamie were all ready and Nathan was going to the room in the back of the church to check on Haley. As he knocked on the door he waited for someone to come and let him in.

He knocked again gently and Haley finally opened the door. "Hey you"

"Hey baby. I wanted to check on you. Are you ok? Are you feeling ok?"

Haley's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah"

Nathan sighed heavily again for what felt like the millionth time this week. "Hales" he whispered.

She shook her head and placed the back of her hand to her lips. "Don't" she whispered back. Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door as he closed it. As she came into his embrace he placed his hand behind her neck and held her to the front of his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. I promise" He leaned his cheek against the side of her head. "I love you Haley"

……..

Soon the wedding started and Haley was walking down the aisle toward her husband. Nathan couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful; dressed in a black gown that did nothing to hide her gorgeous condition, if anything her swollen middle was on display with the empire waist line that the gown was made of.

As the wedding march began to play, Lindsay started down the aisle towards Lucas. Nathan watched Haley the entire time. He knew she was upset and he knew that this was worrying her to death.

After the minister had completed Lucas's part of the vows he turned to Lindsay and her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"What kind of car does Peyton drive" she asked.

"Lindsay, baby I don't think this is the time or place for that. The minister asked you a question."

"No I need to know" she asked.

"A comet. Can we please get back to our wedding now?"

"I'm sorry Lucas I can't marry you." Lindsay handed Lucas back the ring he had given her and lifted her dress to run back up the aisle and out of the church.

Nathan looked over at Haley who had put her hand over her mouth and tears were already streaming down her face. She moved to go after Lindsay but Nathan reached her just in time to pull her into his arms. "Shhh baby. Don't. You can't go running after her in your condition Hales. Think of the baby." Nathan held a sobbing Haley against his chest as Lucas sat on the steps at the Alter with a lost look upon his face. He had no idea what in the hell had just happened.


	18. I Should Be Lost Without You

**AN:  Hi everyone I just wanted to take a second and thank you all for your amazing reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate each and everyone. OH and mayjune. I haven't forgotten your pm I just haven't had a chance to reply. I'll get it done as quickly as I can. **

**On with the story......**

**Chapter 18**

**I Should Be Lost Without You**

**I fight enough with myself  
I give it up when you're not here  
I've lost your touch  
And I need to feel**

**I feel I'm watching myself  
From high up above the consequence  
It shouldn't take hurt  
To make me feel**

**I should be lost without you  
I should be lost without you  
Am I so comfortable with me?**

**I want to see in your heart  
But I'll settle for the mystery  
I've spent all my time avoiding this**

**I want to know what I want  
And I envy you  
For not knowing what I wanted to say**

**I should be lost without you  
I should be lost without you  
Am I so comfortable with me?**

**I should be lost without you  
I should be lost without you  
When I can't hear a word you speak**

**I've fallen enough**

**I should be lost without you  
I should be lost without you  
Am I so comfortable with me?**

**I should be lost without you  
I should be lost without you**

_**David Condos**_

Nathan had finally gotten Haley to calm down and take a nap. She was upstairs on their bed sleeping peacefully. Nathan was heating Jamie up some soup in the microwave.

"Microwave soup?" Jamie asked.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, Nanny Deb always makes me sliders for dinner."

"Well Daddy Nathan makes you soup." Nathan smiled as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

Nathan still couldn't believe what had happened. It had been an awful day. Lindsay had left Lucas standing at the altar and Nathan had walked in on his Mom kissing Skills which was one of his best friends.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Jamie, let's not talk about this ok? Everything is ok."

"Is it because of Nanny Deb always kissing Uncle Skills?"

"You knew about that?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah"

"And how does it feel to be scarred for life?"

"It's ok. I like Nanny Deb and I like Uncle Skills so what if they like each other?"

"Well you know your Nanny Deb is also my Mom?"

"Yeah but I let you kiss _my_ Mom" Jamie smirked the best Scott smirk he could manage.

Nathan stopped and looked at his son. 'Why in the hell did he have to be so damned smart?' "Just eat your soup" he finally said and walked back to the kitchen.

He hadn't even thought about how Jamie felt about his relationship with Haley. He hadn't considered it as any of his business. Maybe Skills and Deb wasn't any of Nathan's business either. As much as he didn't like the fact that they hid it and went behind his back maybe he should just want his Mom happy. That was after all how he wanted Jamie to feel about him being with Haley.

…**.**

While Nathan was cleaning up the dishes a knock came at the door. As he made his way over he could see Lucas standing on the other side.

Opening the door Nathan looked at his brother, "Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Haley."

"She's asleep. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, in time I guess."

"Did you talk to Lindsay?"

"She was packing when I found her at the house. She's gone."

"Lucas man, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I can't imagine what you're going through"

"Nathan, I never took the time to make her comfortable with my history like I told you at the church. This is all my fault."

"Lucas I know you don't want to hear this but you don't seem as upset as I thought you'd be man. Are you sure this isn't for the best?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Lucas, I know that your heart still belongs to Peyton. It has since high school and I don't mean senior year. You've had feelings for Peyton since before she and I dated. Until you deal with that your heart's going to be flawed man."

Lucas stopped and looked at his brother. Hell maybe he was right. "Nathan what would you have done if Haley had left you like this?"

"Haley did leave me Lucas you already know what I would do. I would self destruct."

"I need to talk to Haley" Lucas said as he stood up.

"If you wake her, I'll beat your ass man." Nathan said as he pointed at him. "It took me two hours to get her calmed down. She's worried to death about Lindsay and you. Lucas you promised me you'd fix this shit man and you didn't. She cried so much this afternoon that she was exhausted and now you just want to go and wake her up to talk? HELL NO!"

"Nathan I won't wake her. I promise." Lucas said as he looked at his brother's scolding gaze.

Nathan nodded. "You better not!"

Lucas moved up to the master bed room and Haley was as Nathan has said still asleep. He sat in the chaise lounge that was beside their bed and watched the girl that had been his best friend for most of his life. After an hour or so Lucas began to notice that Haley had occasionally moaned in her sleep every few minutes, he had been timing it and it was like every twelve minutes. He kept watching her as he continued to count. Nathan finally came in to see if they were finished with their talk and Lucas held up his hand to stop him from saying anything.

Lucas stood up and pulled his brother out of the door and closed it behind them. "Nathan, has Haley been having any pains today?"

"She didn't mention it why?"

"I noticed she moaned like she was in pain in her sleep about every twelve minutes. Man I think she's going into labor."

"Oh god! Lucas this is too early."

"It could stop on its own Nathan but we need to keep watching her. If it continues you should probably take her to the hospital. Maybe they can do something to stop it if it's labor. I'll stay here with Jamie."

Nathan looked at his brother and nodded. He turned to move into the master bedroom and sat on the bed beside his wife. His concerned eyes searching her face praying Lucas was wrong. Sure enough he saw Haley's face contort with a pained expression and her hand moved to her very swollen stomach and she moaned. His eyes reached Lucas' and they waited. Twelve minutes later she did it again.

Nathan reached over to her shoulder and lightly shook her to wake her up. "Hales? Baby?"

"Mmmm" she muttered.

"Baby wake up. Are you ok?"

Haley's eyes slowly fluttered open and she met Nathan's gaze. "Yeah I think so why?"

"Hales I think you're having contractions baby."

"What?"

"About every twelve minutes you moan and reach for your stomach. Hales we need to get you to the hospital. It's too soon."

"I'm fine and you promised Nathan"

"Hales if you're going into labor they may be able to stop it baby"

Haley sat up and just now realized that Lucas was in the room. "How are you? Have you seen Lindsay?"

"Yeah I talked to her at the house. I'm ok. I'll be fine. Right now I'm worried about you"

"You two are going to drive me crazy" Haley said as she moved to get up. Just before she made it to the bathroom a gush of water came from now where and was all over the floor. "Nathan…."

Nathan had seen what had happened and was moving to her side when she called his name. He placed his hand at the small of her back and again his eyes searched hers. "It's ok. It's going to be ok. Get changed and I'll get your bag ok?"

…..

Nathan and Lucas were in the waiting room of the hospital. Haley had been taken back and they were waiting for word on how she was. There was no prayer to stop the labor now. Nathan knew that but he was worried for his daughter and his wife. This would be considered premature labor and Nathan didn't know a lot about that but he certainly knew it wasn't the most desired situation. As he sat there with all of these what if's going through his mind, Lucas watched him.

"Nate? Man you got to calm down. She's going to be fine. They are going to be fine."

"Lucas this can't be good. You know that."

"Yeah ok, this is not like perfectly normal but it's not the worst case scenario either."

"I just…. Lucas I want this baby and I want our lives to be good again"

"And they will!" Lucas said to his brother as he grabbed his shoulder. As Lucas watched Nathan he couldn't help but think what he would do if that were Peyton and his daughter in there. 'Wait, Peyton? No I meant Lindsay.' And that's when it hit him. Lucas was still in love with Peyton. Everyone had seen it but him. He cared about Lindsay sure, but he wasn't in love with her. It was Peyton that he wanted and it was Peyton that he was meant to be with.

……

Finally forty five minutes later the doctor came out. "Haley Scott"

Nathan jumped up. "A yeah I'm her husband, Nathan"

"Nathan let's sit down" the doctor told him.

Nathan moved to sit back on the couch he and Lucas had been sharing, dread filling his every thought. 'This could not be good.'

"Nathan I'm sure you already know your wife's go into premature labor. I wanted to talk to you about what to expect before the delivery"

Nathan nodded.

"When a baby is born premature, there can be all kinds of complications. Luckily your daughter probably won't have to face a lot of those since Haley's in her eighth month. But I wanted to prepare you. The baby will probably at the very least go to the neonatal unit for observation. We'll just have to see what the situation is once the baby is born. At this point the baby hasn't turned. She's breech. I've tried to turn her but have not been successful. If that does not correct itself as the labor moves along, we'll have to do an emergency C-Section."

Nathan closed his eyes as the doctor continued to fill him in on the status of Haley and the baby nodding his head in answer since he was unable to form words. Finally the doctor was if he was ready to go see his wife and Nathan again nodded.

As he moved into the room, Haley saw him and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Nathan moved beside her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Don't! Please don't do this. Everything is going to be fine" he whispered in every effort to calm her down. As he was starting to stand up Haley was consumed with another contraction.

"AAAHHH" she moaned and clenched her hand around her protruding middle.

"Ok Hales, breathe baby. Breathe through it." Nathan coached as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead soothingly. "I know baby" he murmured. He had been looking so forward to having their second child he had forgotten the pain Haley would have to go through. The sight broke his heart. She'd been through enough. She'd suffered enough.

Nathan knew enough from Jamie's birth that he had to remind her to breathe during the contractions. She had been in so much pain holding her breath was a normal reaction. So that was how they made it through the next six hours.

Finally a nurse came in and told them that the doctor was on his way to do an ultrasound to see if the baby had turned. While they were waiting though the contractions didn't stop, they kept coming and seemed to be coming closer and closer together. Nathan felt panic take him over.

"Where in the hell is that doctor. You've got to do something. She's going to deliver before he even gets here if someone doesn't do something." He screamed as he continued pushing Haley's hair back away from her forehead. The pain was now horrible and he hated seeing her going through this. They had left her here in labor fighting through the pains and didn't even know if they would have to do a surgical procedure. Nathan was furious as he thought. 'They could have spared her this. They could have saved her from this pain.'

As the most recent contraction was trailing towards its end the doctor walked into the room, just in time to hear the monitors go bezerk and Haley's screams get louder.

"What's happening?" Nathan screamed.

The doctor never answered. "Get her up to OR! STAT!"


	19. 1 2 3 4 I Love You

**AN: Thanks to all of you for the inspirational reviews. I appreciate each and every single one, no matter how long. It really makes me feel good to know that you think I'm on the right track here. Season 5 was a huge disappointment to me and even though I thought most people felt that way you have certainly confirmed it. **

**How perfect was last night's show? Yeah I know we didn't get a lot of things we wanted but that scene in the coda was to die for. I love Nathan when he's all in love with his wife and crazy over his family. That's the sexiest Nathan Scott there is in my book. Oh and the Chris Keller comment? Punch first and ask questions later? PRICELESS…. Ok on with the story. **

**Chapter 19**

**1 2 3 4 (I Love You)**

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel it better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

_**Plain White T's **_

Nathan was lead into the OR; he could hear Haley's moans from outside of the doors. When the nurse finally opened the door he rushed to her side. As the pains came Haley's face would turn a bluish purple color and her breathing all but stopped. Nathan pushed her hair back as he caressed her head. "Breathe baby, breathe, that's right Hales, breathe for me baby" Nathan turned to the medical staff furiously. "DO SOMETHING! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP HER!" Nathan screamed at the doctor. "DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU'VE GOT TO GIVE HER SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN! YOU'RE KILLING HER."

Finally the anesthesiologist came into the room and introduced himself as he was injecting Haley's IV with medication. Within minutes she started calming down and the pain subsided.

"Haley, we're going to have to do an emergency C-section. The baby is breech and there's no way you can have her naturally" the doctor informed her.

Haley's eyes moved to Nathan's trying to grasp what was being said. She was really out of it now that they had given her that injection.

"It's going to be ok baby. I promise" he said as his hand wrapped around her head and he bent to kiss her forehead. "Everything is going to be ok Hales."

Nathan watched as the incision was made and his daughter was brought into the world. When she finally took a breath she cried as loud as her tiny lungs would allow. Nathan felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched his little girl while still calming his wife by stroking her hair. Suddenly he realized that Haley hadn't said anything. His eyes fell to her face and she smiled. Nathan could tell she was really groggy but he knew that she knew what was happening. "I love you" he whispered. "She's beautiful baby"

Haley smiled again continuing to gaze at her husband of six years. Shortly after the baby was born they transported her up to the neonatal unit just like the doctor had told Nathan they would.

Haley felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier and she could no longer keep them open. By the time the doctor had stapled the wound closed, she was out. The medication had taken effect totally.

Nathan moved to follow the orderlies as they rolled Haley's bed to her room. As they passed by the waiting room and Lucas saw her, his eyes moved to Nathan who wasn't able to speak at the moment. He just shook his head.

Peyton came into the waiting room at that exact moment and saw Nathan's negative shake and fell to her knees. "NO! Oh god, NO!"

Lucas at that moment panicked. "Nathan, no! Please don't tell me" as he turned to help Peyton up off of the floor.

"No they carried the baby to the neonatal unit to check her out and keep her monitored.

Hang on guys I'll be right out." Nathan moved in to make sure that his wife was situated to his satisfaction and that she was still asleep. He bent again to kiss her forehead after minutes of staring at her face. It was finally past them. She was ok and the baby was ok too. He believed that with all of his heart, though he was certainly going to check on her as soon as he talked to Luke and Peyton. He smiled at his wife. "You've made the rest of my dreams come true today Hales," He whispered against her lips.

As Nathan moved out to the waiting room he saw Lucas holding Peyton and heard the words that Peyton said to him. "My heart stopped Luke. I thought when Nathan shook his head like that he meant the baby didn't make it."

Lucas cupped her head in his palm. "Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. They're going to be ok"

Nathan smiled at his brother's remark. "Yeah Peyton they're both going to be fine. Listen I'm going down to the neonatal unit to check on the baby. Can you two go in and talk in Haley's room. She's still out from the anesthesia but I don't want her to be alone."

"Yeah man. No problem." Lucas said as he hugged his brother. "Thanks Nathan" he whispered to keep Peyton from hearing.

"Make it right man" Nathan answered and smirked.

………………..

Lucas turned to pull Peyton in his arms after they had entered Haley's hospital room. "I love you."

Peyton's head snapped up. "What?" She was sure she had misunderstood him.

"I love you Peyton, I'm in love with you. I've never stopped."

"Oh Luke!" she cried as she jumped into his arms.

…………….

Nathan stepped off of the elevator and moved to the doors to the neonatal unit. After knocking a nurse finally came and opened the doors.

"Hi I'm Nathan Scott my daughter was just brought up here from labor and delivery about thirty minutes ago."

"Yes Mr. Scott come on in. Dr. Matthews was just looking for you."

Nathan walked behind the nurse to see his little girl. As he stood there watching her look around he heard someone come up behind him.

"Mr. Scott, I'm Dr. Matthews head neonatologist here at Tree Hill Memorial. Your daughter is going to be just fine. We've given her a shot of steroids to help her lungs fully develop. They are only slightly undersized. She seems to be breathing well on her own and is very alert. I've run tests and all of her internal organs are functioning properly. Now since she weighed over seven pounds at birth all we need to do now is monitor her breathing. She might need to stay in the hospital an extra day possibly two but I think everything is going to be just fine." He smiled.

Nathan felt relief wash over him. He thanked the doctor and turned back to his daughter. "Ok little girl, I need to go back and check on your Mommy ok? This lady is going to take care of you until we can get Mommy down here" he smiled.

…………..

Lucas and Peyton smiled when they saw Nathan come back in. He was bubbly. They hadn't either one seen Nathan bubbly a lot in their lives.

"I take it from that giddy look on your face the baby's fine?"

"Yeah she's fine. I'm just ready for them to be in the same place."

"Poor Nathan" Peyton smiled and turned to Lucas. "He'll run himself to death between floors"

Lucas smiled as he watched his younger brother gazing at his wife. Nathan's eyes hadn't left her face. He was holding her hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "She was hurting so bad you guys. They nearly waited too late to get her up to surgery" he said barely above a whisper.

"She's going to be fine Nathan. They are both going to be fine. You have your family back and better than before. Don't forget to be grateful for that."

"I've hurt her so much Lucas. Things I've done have caused her more grief than she will ever deserve."

"You have an awesome little boy and I'm sure a beautiful little girl, add that along to a devoted wife and I can't think of a luckier man on this planet Nathan. You have everything I've ever dreamed of." Lucas smiled.

Nathan slightly smiled as he turned to his brother. "The luck started with Haley. She and the kids are my life"

………

A few hours later the door to Haley's hospital room opened and her doctor came in. "Nathan, son I'm glad that you're here. I wanted to talk to you earlier but they said you had gone down to the neonatal unit."

Nathan turned to look at him. "What the hell happened?"

"By the time I arrived, Haley had already dilated to ten centimeters. When they called me she was at a six. Apparently her labor sped up tremendously. When I walked into the room, and saw the amount of pain she was in and that she was turning purple with every pain, I knew the baby had not turned. That's why I told them to get her up to OR. I was in the cafeteria here in the hospital and was on my way up. The elevator got stuck between two floors. By the time they had gotten it going again it was nearly too late. I'm sorry Nathan. It wasn't entirely my fault."

Nathan nodded to the man. He turned back to his wife and smiled. "You just better be glad they're ok"

"Believe me I am. We've fought too hard to get that little girl here for something bad to happen."

"How long will she be asleep?"

"Only a couple more hours would be my guess. It's been what four hours now?"

Nathan looked at his watch and nodded. "Yeah"

"She'll be up and alert soon. Just hang in there son"

Nathan turned back to her, keeping his vigil by her side with his eyes on her face as the doctor left the room. She was slightly turned towards him and even though she had been through hell today he had never seen her more beautiful than in that moment.

……

Soon the door opened again and a small pitter pat of little feet came in. "Daddy?"

Nathan looked up to find that Lucas and Peyton had been to pick up Jamie and Brooke. Lucas had planned to keep Jamie but he decided that Nathan might need him at the hospital so he called Brooke to come and stay with their godson. Peyton was with Brooke at the time and didn't want Lucas left alone while Nathan was with Haley.

"Hey buddy!" Nathan said as he lifted his little boy to his lap. "Be really quiet ok? Mommy's sleeping. She's worked really hard today to bring us your little sister."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's just tired Jimmy Jam. She's so tired" Nathan said as he turned again to look at his wife.

"Can I see my sister?"

"Actually you know what? Birth is a tiring ordeal for the Mommy and the baby. I think she's asleep too. She's in her crib downstairs"

"Ok we men will let them sleep." Jamie smiled. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"They don't think this means we're going to put up with them being girls?"

"Yeah buddy we are, you know why?" Jamie shook his head. "Because they are our girls. Yours and mine. We're going to protect them always right?"

"Yeah Daddy. We men are tough and we'll take care of them." He said looking back over to his mom.

"You're going to be a great big brother James Lucas Scott" Nathan said as he hugged his son again. "I'm so proud of you Jamie"

"I'm proud of you too Daddy!" he smiled.

**Please don't forget to review. There is some major fluff coming up in the next several chapters. I think you'll all love Nathan's reactions to his daughter and to Haley finally waking up. **


	20. Beautiful One

Chapter 20

**Beautiful One**

I gave my word, I made a promise  
And I'm gonna keep it til the end  
What would I do, if I lost it  
There's nothing better than what we have

Somehow in my mind  
Always new I'd find my

Beautiful one, Beautiful child, my everything  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child

So much you give so much to live for  
And I wanna give it all back to you  
And If it means pouring my heart out  
To show you I love you, then I will

Beautiful one, Beautiful child, my everything  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child

To be the one to call you mine  
To feel the way I do inside  
You're so much more than I ever dreamed  
This is forever I believe

Beautiful one, Beautiful child, my everything  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child  
I know you're what I need  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child

_**Johnny Lang**_

Nathan sat beside Haley's bed with her hand in his, unconsciously rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of it. He had just returned from his seventh trip down to the neonatal unit to check on their brand new daughter. The doctor had told him that she would be awake by now and with each passing minute he felt the fear rise to a slightly higher level.

"Come on baby, we need you. You should see her, Hales. She already has your beautiful brown eyes and your dark hair. She's gorgeous just like you baby. Please wake up so we can go see her together"

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her. He needed his wife desperately. Waiting for her to open her eyes, he continued to tell her about their new daughter.

"She's going to be tiny like you Hales. She already has your fingers and your nose. I'll have to beat the boys off with a ball bat to keep them away." He smiled. "Don't worry, if I see any that remind me of myself they won't make it on the front lawn. I fully plan to invest in a machine gun" he said as he chuckled. "Wow it's a good thing your dad didn't feel that way" he smirked.

A knock came at the door and Lucas stuck his head in. "How are we doing in here?"

"Still waiting Luke. I thought she would be awake by now. I have so much I want to tell her."

"I know and you will little brother." Lucas smiled. "So, I went down to see the baby and they let me get a glimpse of her through the glass. Man, she looks just like Haley"

Nathan nodded. "She's exactly what I wished for. A little girl, just like my wife" he said as he turned his head back toward his wife.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at the dreamy look on Nathan's face and in his eyes, as his gaze returned to his wife. He knew his brother was hopelessly in love with his best friend and for the life of him he didn't know why he was surprised but he was shocked that it was even worse today than in high school.

"So what happened with Peyton?" Nathan asked, his eyes still never leaving Haley.

"We're going to take things slow. I told her I love her, well that I'm in love with her"

"Congratulations big brother. It's about time." Nathan smiled. Suddenly he heard Haley moan and he stood up. He placed his hand in her hair smoothing it back away from her forehead murmuring "Come on Hales, I'm right here. Open your eyes baby."

"Nathan?" she whispered.

"Yeah baby. You're ok. Everything is ok baby" he whispered. He turned to look at Lucas. "Can you go tell them she waking up?"

"Sure" he said as he smiled when his younger brother turned back to his best friend and kissed her forehead, still smoothing the hair away from her face.

"I missed you Haley. I love you so much. You've given me so much" Lucas heard him say as he moved out of the room.

"The baby?" she whispered when her hand reached her now almost flat stomach and realized she was no longer pregnant since the huge swell was not there.

"She's fine. They are monitoring her since she was born early but so far they say she is fine" he said as he was merely inches from her face. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips and then whispered "She looks like you Hales. She's so beautiful" he smiled as he again kissed her but this time, placing his lips against hers a little harder.

Haley was still groggy and trying to focus her vision when Lucas came back in with the doctor.

"Mrs. Scott, welcome back."

Nathan turned and Haley caught the tension between her husband and her doctor. "Thanks" she murmured.

"I've left an open prescription for pain medications in your chart if you need them. I'm sure the anesthesia will be completely wearing off soon and I expect you'll be sore from the surgery"

"Surgery?" Haley breathlessly asked as her eyes searched Nathan's.

"Hales, they had to do a C section baby. She was breech remember?" Nathan turned to look at the physician with questioning eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on but Haley didn't seem to have any memory of what happened right before they gave her the shot to place her under.

As the doctor smiled assuringly at Nathan, he turned to Haley. "Mrs. Scott its normal for you to be a little confused for the first couple of hours after you wake up from the anesthesia. I'm sure you'll remember everything perfectly, soon."

"I don't want any pain medications. I want to breast feed my child" Haley said as sternly as she could manage.

"Mrs. Scott, that's not possible for a few days. We had to put you to sleep for the surgery. All of those medications are still in your system. It's better if you allow yourself time to heal and then move over to breast feeding your baby"

As Nathan looked over at Haley he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He turned back to the doctor with a scowl on his face. "We can talk about all of that later, baby. Let's just get you better first ok?"

"When can I see her?" Haley asked.

"Probably not for a few days." The doctor replied.

"What?" Haley asked as she tried to sit up.

"HALES? EASY. Come on you just had surgery baby" Nathan turned around to the doctor who had constantly pissed him off since he arrived at the hospital. "Can I please see you outside?"

"Sure" the doctor nodded. "I'll return later to check on you Mrs. Scott."

"Lucas can you stay with her?" Nathan asked.

"Of course." Lucas smiled over at his best friend who was quietly fighting the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hales, come here buddy" he said as he tried to hug her to him as gently as possible.

As Nathan and the doctor exited through the door Nathan turned on the man furiously. "What in the hell is your problem? My wife has just given birth a month early, she wakes up and you tell her she can't see her baby for a couple of days? Couldn't you have waited to tell her that instead of just ambushing her with it? Do you have any idea what she's going through? She's scared to death for starters and you make it worse? What kind of fucking MD are you?" Nathan said as he got closer and closer to the man that helped bring his little girl into the world.

"Mr. Scott had you rather I lied to her?"

"Until she fully understands exactly what happened yes. I think you should have lied to her so she could remain calm. She's been awake five minutes and you've scared the hell out of her. I know my wife. She now thinks there's something we're not telling her."

…..

"Lucas is my baby ok?" she asked.

"Of course she is Hales. You should see her. She's beautiful. She petite like you and she has dark hair and huge brown doe shaped eyes."

"Lucas tell me the truth, is there something they are keeping from me?"

"No buddy. I promise everything is fine Haley. You just need to recuperate before you travel down to see her on the second floor ok?"

"Ok." she mumbled.

"So what's my niece's name?" Lucas asked.

"Ah…." Haley started as Nathan came into the room.

"Natalie Camilla Scott" Nathan said. "Unless you've changed your mind Hales?"

"No, I love that name Nathan" she whispered.

"Baby I promise you she's fine. Cammie is going to be just fine. The neonatologist said that even though she was born a month early she's healthy and very strong. I promise we'll work something out to get you down there tomorrow ok? Let's get you through these next few hours and when you're a little stronger I will carry you in my arms if I have to."

Haley's smile beamed. "I love you"

"I love you too. Always and Forever Hales."

……….

The next morning after Haley had struggled through a shower, Nathan made good on his promise. She lifted her tiny frame and placed her in a wheelchair and took her to see their little girl.

"Are you sure you feel up to this little trip baby?"

"I want to see her Nathan" she whispered.

"Ok but let's not stay too long this first time. I don't want you to tire yourself out ok?"

Haley nodded as the elevator doors opened. "Thank you"

"For what?" he said as he lifted her hand to kiss the back of it."

"For not letting them keep me away from her" she murmured.

"I'll never let that happen, Hales." Nathan smiled as he kissed her ring finger on her left hand just above her wedding ring. "Nothing will ever keep our family apart again I promise you."

Nathan rolled the wheelchair through the double doors of the Neonatal Unit. He talked to the nurse that had been taking care of Cammie earlier that day and turned to his wife. "She says Cammie has done really well since she ate an hour ago, Hales. Are you ready to see your daughter Mrs. Scott?" he smirked as he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded.

Nathan moved Haley to the incubator looking crib and when Haley's eyes found the baby, her heart broke. She was awake and alert and looking around. Haley's hand came up over her mouth, as the tears began to flow and the sobs shook her small frame.

Nathan moved to kneel down in front of her. Chasing away the tears with his thumb on each cheek and then gently pulling her over so their foreheads were meeting, he whispered "It's ok. Everything is ok. She's strong Hales and she's healthy. Come on talk to her so she can hear your voice."

As Haley moved her hand into the side of the crib and began to talk to the baby, her head turned towards her mother's voice. Haley smiled through her tears and a small chuckle escaped her, as she stroked the baby's check with her index finger. "She's so beautiful. Look what we've done Nathan. Our love has created a second gorgeous child."

Nathan smiled as he watched the bonding between mother and child. At that point there would never be a doubt in his mind that there were two important women in his life and both of them were in front of him.


	21. Let's See How Far We've Come

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay in this update. I've had a lot of life's funny jokes going on lately and I just haven't had the time to get this out. SOOOOO to try and make up for it I tried to make this update longer than usual. I hope you enjoy. I haven't stopped on this story. I will write it until it's finished. That I promise you…. So without further explanation here's the update I pray you've been waiting for. **

Chapter 21

Let's See How Far We've Come

I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
the cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
started staring at the passengers waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

chorus:  
but I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's nowhere to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come (right now)  
let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come (oh yeah)  
let's see how far we've come

its gone gone baby it's all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you  
well its gone gone baby it's all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

----------------------

_**Matchbox 20**_

Nathan stood over the side of the crib watching his sleeping daughter. Cammie was now six weeks old. He still couldn't believe how perfect everything was for his family. They had worked through so many issues. He and Haley were better than they had ever been, closer and more in tune with each other than ever before and they had two gorgeous children. Nathan smiled to himself. Cammie had him totally mesmerized. He loved that she looked like Haley, and just like his wife, the little girl had him totally wrapped around her little finger. All she had to do was smile and Nathan was lost.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as she smiled from the door way watching her husband watching their little girl sleep.

"Just taking it all in. What are you doing up?" Nathan smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her once again small waist.

"I reached for you and couldn't find you so I woke up" she said as she tightened her hold around him. "I'm beginning to get jealous. There's another woman getting my attention" she smirked.

"Baby you'll always be my number one you know that, but I have to say, another girl has a piece of my heart" he smiled as he looked back over to the crib.

"It's a pretty big piece when you want to watch her sleep instead of sleeping with me" she smiled her cheeky smile.

Nathan stopped and looked down into her eyes. "Are you jealous for real Mrs. Scott?"

"Well that depends."

"On what?" he lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh whether or not you're coming back to bed now that I'm awake" she smiled, hoping that Nathan caught her double meaning. "I mean I can't make you forget all about this other woman if you're not in bed right?" she said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat. "N No. I guess you can't" he stuttered.

Haley took his hand in hers and led them back to the master bedroom. As she reached the bed she turned and pushed Nathan to sit on the bed. As Haley knelt in front of him he couldn't take his eyes off of her while she pulled his pajama pants down and off of his feet. Once the pants were removed her eyes locked with his.

"Baby we can't do this. The doctor hasn't released you yet" he whispered.

"That has nothing to do with you Nathan" she said as she moved to begin kissing up the inside of his right thigh.

Nathan's mouth ran dry as his breath caught in his throat. He tried unsuccessfully to swallow the guttural moan that escaped his lips. "Hales" he hissed.

Haley's eyes met his just before she engulfed the tip of his length into her warm sensual mouth. Involuntarily Nathan's eyes closed as his head fell back, reveling in her assault. His hands came up to tangle in her hair and caress the back of her head as she had him careening to his orgasm.

Haley enjoyed watching the emotions playing across his face as she continued her ministrations on him. She teasingly would change her pace, bringing him almost to the edge but refusing to let him fall just yet.

After several minutes of this pattern Nathan couldn't stand it anymore. "Hales, baby please, I'm so hard it hurts" he whispered. "I can't take much more.

Haley smiled and decided it was time to carry her wonderful husband beyond the brink and picked up her pace. Within seconds he was shooting long warm spurts down her throat.

"_OH GOD HALEY_" he said as he again wrapped his hand in her hair behind her head, holding her to him while he pulsated in her mouth.

When his breathing had finally calmed back down Nathan placed each palm over her cheeks and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. Tasting himself on her, he let out another tortured sounding moan. He pulled her up to him and moved her to sit in his lap, having every intention of laying her back and returning the favor, until Haley stopped him.

"No, this was about you Nathan" she smiled.

"Hales, I want to make you feel good too" he whispered.

"You do" she smiled back.

'_God how in the hell had he ever managed to get so lucky'_ He smiled again and held her tightly to his chest._ 'He'd love this woman forever. She'd been his one desire since he was sixteen years old and nothing and no one would ever change that.' _He pulled her to him so that she rested against his chest again once he had laid back. Leaning up to kiss the crown of her head, he whispered. "I love you so much. I always have"

"I know" she whispered back and smiled contentedly as she drifted off to sleep.

…….

Later that morning after they had eaten breakfast Haley came downstairs. She had finished her shower and was ready to go for her doctor's appointment. She had her six weeks checkup today and she couldn't wait to get it behind her.

"Ok, there are bottles in the fridge that I filled this morning and there are diapers and wipes in the bag. You should have everything you need until I get back" she said and bent to claim his lips.

"Baby we'll be fine. I promise. I can do this Hales" he smirked.

"I know I just wanted you to know where I put everything."

"You're nervous" he said.

"Nervous? Of what?" she asked

"Leaving me here with her"

"No Nathan I promise I'm not. I just hate leaving her period. I still haven't completely gotten past the fact that she was born early." Haley said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Baby, she's fine. You're fine, we're all fine Haley. Our family is perfect."

"Yeah it is" she said as she laughed lightly. "I'll be back soon ok?"

"Hales?"

"Yeah"

"I love you baby. You're my whole world Haley" he smiled shyly.

"I love you too"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'm fine. Cammie's sleeping. I don't want to wake her up."

"Hales, if you need me I can get her up and into the car seat without waking her"

"No I'll be back soon ok?"

Nathan watched her as she walked out of the door. He wanted to go with her. Since the baby had been born Haley hadn't really been out of his sight. He liked spending every available minute with her and he felt like she was disappointed that he wasn't going with her to her check up. They had grown so close over the last several months. They were as in sync with each other as they had ever been. He had such a special night planned for Haley and he honestly needed this time to set everything up.

…….

Haley walked into the house and her breath was taken away. There were candles on the dining room table and a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Rose petals were strung across the floor and the table to give off the desired romantic effect. As she saw her husband walking into the room, her breathe again was stuck in her throat. Nathan was in a gorgeous black tuxedo. He hadn't seen Haley standing there yet and went about his work with s slight smile on his face. As he finished setting the table he reached over and lit the two tapered candles.

"What's this?"

Nathan stopped and turned to see his wife smiling at him from the doorway. "You came back too soon Hales" he grunted. "I wanted to surprise you"

"Oh but baby you have surprised me. What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to do something special for you my beautiful wife."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Doctor releasing me to have sex tonight would it?"

Nathan smiled. "Well after the situation we found ourselves in last night ah…. Let me think….. ahhh…. NO! You've been running around taking care of the kids. With Cammie being only six weeks old, you've barely been out of the house except to run errands. You deserve a night of love and romance that doesn't include spit up and dirty diapers."

"Nathan where is my baby?" she asked.

"Lucas and Peyton have Jamie and Cammie, Hales."

"What?" she shrieked.

"Don't worry we're picking them up at ten ok?"

"Haley?"

"Yeah ok."

"Baby don't hyperventilate. They'll be fine. I promise" he said. "Besides I want you all to myself tonight"

"But the doctor didn't release me" she said looking away from him.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Gotcha, now we're even"

"You're funny" Nathan deadpanned.

………

After eating the wonderful dinner Nathan had prepared they sat on the couch. Haley was tucked under Nathan's arm as he held her against him. "It's quiet around here huh?" he asked.

"Yeah it feels abnormal now." She smiled.

Nathan moved to claim her lips. As he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip he heard the small whimper escape her lips just before her lips parted to allow him entry. As his tongue brushed and massaged hers Nathan's moan could not be contained.

When air became a demand Nathan pulled back away from her and laid his forehead against hers and breathlessly whispered "I want you so bad Hales"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head, confirming she wanted him too. Nathan bent down to pick her up and carried her upstairs. When he reached their master bedroom he slowly put her down and moved his hands to the back of her dress to the zipper while his mouth seized the sensitive spot on her neck.

"You smell so good Haley. I can't wait to taste you." he said against her fevered skin.

Haley felt her body shudder at his words as her dress fell to the floor. '_God he's so sexy' _

After removing the dress Nathan's hands went around to unclasp her bra. Once that was added to the clothes on the floor, he hooked his thumbs in each side of her panties. Just before he knelt to slide them down her legs he noticed Haley crossing her arms over the upper part of her body. "Hales? Don't baby. You have no reason to cover yourself. You're beautiful Haley. Don't ever doubt that." He said as he moved up to reclaim her lips. "I love you so much Haley James Scott" he said as he held her tightly against him.

"Nathan I have scars from the surgery though"

"Do you think I care about that?" he asked as his eyes searched hers. "Haley, listen to me. You're beautiful. Just thinking about being inside of your body has me as hard as a rock. Do you know how many women have ever been able to do that to me?"

Haley shook her head.

"You, baby, only you!" he said as he again claimed her lips and lifted her to lay her back on their bed. "Let me show you how beautiful I think you are and how much I love you baby."

Nathan stood up and pulled off his tux jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and lowered down his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He placed his knee down on the bed beside his wife's hip and reached to remove the thin clad panties, baring her sex to him. As she lifted her hips Nathan could not contain the deep groan that left his throat. He had been waiting in anticipation all day for this. He'd never get enough of her. She was like a drug to him and the fact that he was the only man that had ever seen her or touched her like this only spurred him on further.

Nathan moved between her legs and kissed up the inside of her right leg. Holding her foot as he gently worked his way up he heard Haley sigh. His eyes met hers and his smirk was undeniable. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and was in such deep concentration on what he was doing the rapture on her face was explicit.

When he moved to her inner thigh Haley gasped and he made his way to her center. "Mmmm" she moaned. Nathan again found her eyes just before he dove into her slippery folds.

Moving his tongue against her folds brought forth Haley's scream of his name. "Oh god NATHAN!" He licked and teased and played around the top of her slit, pulling the tiny nub between his lips and sucking on it with just the right amount of pressure until her orgasm claimed her. Haley grabbed the back of his head and held him against her while she rode wave after wave of sexual gratification.

When Haley had come down Nathan's sexy smile returned. "God that was awesome Haley. I love to watch you come. You taste so good. I want more. I've got to do it to you again baby. I'm starving for you Hales" he said as he again dipped his head to take her to the land of ecstasy with his mouth again.

Once Haley had come down from the second round Nathan lifted himself above her. He knew that this first time would be a little uncomfortable as it had been after she gave birth to Jamie but he also knew he could be gentle and just like after his son was born and he began to enter her he took it slow and easy, pressing forward slowly so her body could accommodate his large size, little by little or inch by inch.

As he moved a little deeper he felt her tense and he stopped himself from trying to go further until she was ready. "It's ok baby. Just tell me when ok?" he said.

Haley nodded and as the tension in her body began to release her eyes found his as she nodded again to let her husband know that she was ok now and that he could continue. He pushed himself in a little further and once he had reached the maximum depth, he kissed her tenderly. "You feel so good Haley. God baby you're so tight you're driving me crazy" he whispered against her lips.

As he began to move within her, his strokes were long and painfully slow. He wanted to make sensual love to his wife and that was exactly what he intended to do. There would be no intense loving tonight. This would be savored and cherished by both of them for the rest of their lives, just like it was the first time he had made love to her on their wedding night.

As he moved in and out slowly after several minutes, he felt the tell tale tingle at the base of his spine. He refused to go without her though. He moved his hand between them and massaged her clit while his open mouth seized her pulse point on her neck. "C'mon baby. Come. Come with me Hales" he said as he continued the assault on her flesh.

Within minutes Haley's third orgasm had her exploding and this time, Nathan allowed himself to join her.

Hours later as they both laid there in each other's arms spent, he was rubbing his hand up and down the outside of her arm. "I love you Haley" he whispered against her hair. "God I love you so much. My life would never be anything without you. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't" she whispered just before sleep claimed her.


	22. After All

Chapter 22

After All 

After all the pain ya' put me through  
I can't stand to see the sight of you  
And you won't drown me in your misery  
You'll have to find someone else  
To be your company

Facts first this opinion  
Nothin' never'll last forever  
So when she said she was leavin' this time  
I smiled and said  
I'd let her  
Never in my life am I so glad to see  
Somethin' end  
So in retrospect to everything  
Well I'm hysterical it did, well it did

Cuz' after all the pain ya' put me through  
I can't stand to see the sight of you  
And you won't drown me in your misery  
You'll have to find someone else  
To be your company

It's not a question of love and hate  
You made our life together so desolate  
Well I'll just call this my resurrection  
My savior from self destruction

Cuz' after all the pain ya' put me through  
I can't stand to see the sight of you  
And you won't drown me in your misery  
You'll have to find someone else  
To be your company

Yea….yea….yea  
They say that misery loves company  
Yea….yea….yea  
They say that misery loves company

Cuz after all that ya' put me through  
I never want to see you again  
Cuz I have come to terms  
This aint no life or death  
Situ ~ ation

Cuz' after all the pain ya' put me through  
I can't stand to see the sight of you  
And you won't drown me in your misery  
You'll have to find someone else  
To be your company

After all the pain ya' put me through  
I can't stand to see the sight of you  
And you won't drown me in your misery  
You'll have to find someone else  
To be your company

_**Saving Able**_

"Tighten the gap! Tighten the gap!" Lucas screamed at his players. "Quentin get back on D!" Nathan and Skills watched the Ravens players practicing and listen to Lucas screaming his head off. Nathan looked to Skills and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Luke? Man calm down it's a practice" Nathan told his brother.

"Calm down? Calm down he says!" Lucas mocked as he slapped the rolled up papers against his leg. "Do you realize we play Masonboro this week? Do you realize how tough they are?"

"You know damn well I do but you're going to give yourself a coronary big brother." Lucas turned to his players and blew the whistle. "Alright hit the showers!"

Nathan followed his older brother to his office and as Lucas sat down in the chair behind his desk Nathan closed the door and moved to sit in the chair that was left.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Nothing!"

"That's bullshit Luke! What in the hell has happened?"

FLASHBACK

"Lindsay?" Luke said.

"Hey, Luke. I just came by to get the rest of my things and I had something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Lindsay before you say anything there's something that you should know. I don't want to hurt you by saying this but I should be the one to tell you. Peyton and I are back together."

Lindsay's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yeah we're back together. I love her Lindsay. I'm sorry but it's true." Lucas told her.

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head. "I always knew it. I can't say I'm surprised. I just…. You know what? Never mind. I wish you the best Luke. I need to go. Here's your key. I'll never forget you" she said as she kissed his cheek and exited through the door. Just before she closed the door she stopped. "Lucas? There's something that I need to tell you. I think I'm pregnant" she said as he stood there staring at her in disbelief.

END FLASHBACK

"Nathan I do not want Haley to know about this ok?"

"Ok" his brother nodded.

"So what are you going to do Luke?" Nathan asked.

"I honestly don't know." Lucas said. "You guys were right! I love Peyton but how can I turn my back on Lindsay if she's pregnant."

"Wait! Do you think she's lying?"

"She won't return my calls. I've not told Peyton yet so that's the reason I don't want you to mention this to Haley."

"Luke, I won't tell her but man you've got to get some type of plan together before Lindsay tells her. This will worry Hales, to death you know that"

"I know" Luke said as he placed his head in his hands. Lucas couldn't bare the thought of being in the same exact position that Dan had been as his father. He knew he had no choice but to be there for this baby whether he was with Lindsay or not. How could he just leave Peyton and marry Lindsay? No, that wasn't an option. There was no way he'd give her up again. He'd made that mistake once and there was no way in hell he'd do it again.

……..

Nathan and Haley walked in to the living room. "Hey buddy." Nathan asked his son. "Your mom and I need to talk to you. Think you can pause that game?"

"Not if I'm in trouble."

"You're not in trouble Jamie. We just heard that you got into a fight at school today."

"A kid grabbed my cape. He wouldn't let go of it…. And he said it was stupid."

"Sounds like that kid is stupid" Nathan frowned at his son. "A man should know never to grab another man's cape."

"Your cape kiddo is not stupid. Hey you know when I was younger I had a poncho… that everybody else say was really ugly, but I really liked it so I kept wearing it. And that's what you should do. If you really like your cape you should just wear it whenever you want and ignore what everyone else says."

He looked over at Haley when she told Jamie about the poncho she used to wear and remembered when they first started dating. Haley was holding Cammie trying to gently rock her to sleep. The sight warmed his heart so he smiled slightly at his wife. His little girl was just as beautiful as her Mom. Sometimes Nathan had a hard time believing he had actually done something awesome enough to have his family and he thanked god every day for it.

"But what if he keeps picking on me?" Jamie asked.

"Oh well I can teach you how to deal with bullies" Nathan said with a serious look on his face.

Haley trying to diffuse the situation sat up quickly. "And what your father means by that is if someone is picking on you, you should just _**walk away**_. Right honey?"

Nathan took a deep breath as he eyed his wife. "Yes. Yes she's right."

"But I want to be tough like Daddy." Jamie said after thinking only a second about what his father had said.

"Hey! If you can learn to walk away, you'll be tougher than I ever was." He smiled at his son and glanced over at Haley for her approval of the way he handled the situation.

………….

"What happened to just walking away?" Nathan asked as he smiled at his wife. Haley was standing in front of him with her hands on the counter and her back to him.

"I know but you didn't see her. She was such a bitch!" Haley said frustrated.

"Sounds like you made that pretty clear" Nathan said as he crossed his arms. It was a good thing Haley wasn't facing him. He couldn't stop the smirk from creeping upon his face.

Haley turned around to face her husband and Nathan immediately straightened his face. "Jamie's been through so much lately. The last thing he needs is some bully picking on him."

"He'll be fine. He's a tough kid. But you know what? I'll take care of it. In the meantime just…. Try not to kill anybody. Ok slugger?" Nathan slightly smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call his Mom a bitch and then push her. Oh wait! You already did that!" he smiled. Haley deadpanned a ha ha at Nathan and turned away. Nathan walked up behind her as he pulled her back against his chest. "Look I don't know what I'm going to do ok? But I'll take care of it. I'll think of something"

Haley turned her head slightly to her husband. "I'm sorry"

"Oh are you kidding me?" he asked as his eyes searched the ceiling "My girl? Is a bad ass. That's hott!" He said and then leaned down to kiss her as he pushed her further into the kitchen counter.

As the kiss grew more intense, Nathan reached down and placed his hands on her waist. Within seconds he lifted her up to sit on the counter. He placed his hands behind her knees and pulled her legs open so that he could step between them, his lips never leaving hers.

They both eventually had to pull away for much needed air. Nathan moved his lips to roam openly over her neck. After several moans from Haley he worked his hand up her leg, destination known.

As Haley felt Nathan's hand moving up the inside of her thigh she gasped with anticipation and then licked her lips. When Nathan's fingers ran lightly over her folds against her panties, she dropped her head back, allowing him more access to her neck.

"I want you right here Hales. Right Now…"he whispered against her tender skin just before he again started nipping the flesh over her pulse point. He felt her shiver against him. He knew she was feeling better now. "I'm going to take you right here on this counter top baby" he whispered as he reached down to lower the zipper on his jeans.

Haley's body was humming like a finely tuned clock. God what her husband could do to her. She loved when he talked like that it totally turned her on even more than usual.

Nathan took his throbbing erection in one hand as his other moved Haley's panties to the side. Still kissing her neck, he slowly entered her. "God Hales" he hissed.

Haley's moan could not be contained as she felt her husband pushing so deeply into her. It was a feeling like no other.

As he continued pumping in and out of her, he still moved his lips on her neck only drawing back slightly to whisper "You feel so fucking good Hales. God baby."

Nathan knew she was close. He could feel her sheath slightly quiver around his cock. The tingle at the base of his spine only spurring him on until he felt Haley's walls grip him and heard her scream "Nathan" Like so many times before it was his undoing. He thrusted deeply one last time as the sensations carried him away, shooting his warm seed deep within her.

Totally spent, Nathan's face was buried in the crook of her neck. While Haley's arms were wrapped around his own. "Oh Nathan" she whispered.

"I feel the exact same way baby" he returned. "I always said I'd make good use of this counter" he smirked as he felt Haley's smile.

"We better move. Deb will be bringing Jamie and Cammie home soon" she said.

"Do we have to? I'm not sure I_ can_ move."

"Yes baby we have to. You know we can't get caught like this" she giggled.

"Haley, if it wasn't our kids I wouldn't give a shit who knew. My Mom sure as hell can't say a word after the other day!"

FLASHBACK

"Oh you naughty man" Deb smiled as she unhooked her bra.

"Mom? Awww Damnit Mom!" Nathan shouted as he slammed the bedroom door.

END FLASHBACK

Haley giggled again. "I still can't believe your Mom was flashing Skills on the webcam"

"I know" he shuddered. "That was just….UGH" he shuddered again. "Hales, don't mention that when I'm inside of you. It could give me a complex. The last thing in the world I want to happen is impotency due to scars!"

…………..

**Six weeks later….**

The doctor walked in. "You're definitely pregnant. We need to begin scheduling your neonatal appointments. Make sure you get this prescription filled and I'll see you in one month.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I actually got two last chapter. I know there was a delay in updating but I honestly spent two days in the hospital or it would have been done sooner. **


	23. I Wanna Love Somebody Like You

**AN: I want to thank you all for your continued support of this story. It's been a while since I left you a decent author's note so I thought I'd include it here. I know a lot of you want to know who's pregnant and I promise your questions will be answered as we continue through this story. Don't think it's all told in a single chapter. I might be misleading at times and use cliffhangers to entice your desire for more but I assure you, when I'm completely done, you'll be satisfied. **

**With that said, I also want to tell you a little about my next storyline. The summary is listed below. It's still in the outline stages and I probably won't be posting it for another few weeks after Bleeding Love is finished. **

_**You Fill My Heart**_

"**Marry me" The words echoed in Nathan's mind as he heard her parents speaking. "Nathan we can't let her marry you at this age. If its true love it'll last until you get out of school"………Nathan smiled as the thought went through his mind, 'If I get her pregnant you'll have to let me marry her' **

**Chapter 23**

**I Wanna Love Somebody Like You**

There's a new wind blowing like I've never known  
I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you.

And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you

Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do

I used to run in circles going nowhere fast  
I'd take one step forward and look two steps back  
I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you

Whoa here we go now  
Yeah, Hey I wanna love you baby

Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do

Sometimes it's hard for me to understand  
But you're teaching me to be a better man  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you  
I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you  
And I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you (yeah)

Hey I wanna love you baby

_**Keith Urban**_

"Oh God!" she swore as she heaved into the offensive porcelain again. This was the fourth time this morning. It had been going on for two weeks now and it was getting harder and harder to hide it. People had already caught her when she was at work, twice actually. She had to find a way to tell him and soon. There was no way she could continue this charade.

…….

"Hello" Lucas said.

"Mr. Scott, this is Julian Baker. I would like to set up an appointment with you to discuss the possibility of purchasing the movie rights to your book."

"What?"

"Yes sir, you heard me right!" Julian chuckled.

"Which book?" Lucas said still shocked.

"An Unkindness of Ravens. I want to turn it into a movie. It has everything possible to be a box office hit; love, loyalty, heartache, romance and unity."

"You're serious?" Lucas said with a smile. "You want my book?"

"Yes I do" Julian smiled and muttered "Among other things"

"What?"

"I said I want to carry it through to other things"

"Ah yeah we can talk. When would you like to meet?"

"How's tomorrow at 3?"

"Sure where would you like to meet?" Lucas asked.

"Let's meet at Tric." Julian smiled.

"I'll be there" Lucas said

………..

"Nathan, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise Haley"

"Nathan you can't just come in here and tell me not to make any plans for this weekend and you've found a babysitter for Cammie and Jamie and not expect me to want to know what you're up to."

"Let's just say, you'll love it" he smirked. "Maybe even half as much as you love me"

'That smirk just grew' Haley thought as she smiled back at her husband. "I know what this weekend is Nathan."

"Oh you do huh?" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Haley felt her heart flutter. 'God my husband is so gorgeous' "You know I do. It's our anniversary Nathan."

"Then you should know I have something **big** planned Hales" he said as he removed his arms and walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs. If he didn't get out of there she'd pull it out of him and he wanted her to be surprised. She'd stuck it out with him for seven years and she deserved this. She's been a model wife and mother. She'd been back to working full time for three weeks, finishing the school year out and they needed some time away, alone, together. He smiled to himself. Yeah she'd love the surprise there was no doubt in his mind.

……

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes?"

"This is Carolyn Patterson. I'm…."

"I know who you are. Your Lindsay's secretary. What do you want?"

"She asked me to call you to tell you that the publishing firm has been contacted about turning your book into a movie."

"IS she there? Tell her she's got one hell of a nerve!" Lucas spat.

"Mr. Scott I'm merely the messenger"

"Yeah well you tell her that I said I've been trying to reach her for several weeks. She can't just come here and drop a bomb on me like she dropped and then ignore me and not give me the time of day and expect me to understand. I want a fucking answer and I want it NOW" Lucas said as he snapped his cell phone shut.

……

It was finally Friday and Nathan could barely contain his excitement as he packed their suitcase. He wasn't completely sure what Haley would pack if she knew where they were going but he had a pretty good idea of what she would need. He smiled to himself 'She won't be needing clothes'.

Once the suitcase was packed he took it down stairs. Cammie was asleep in her crib and all Nathan had to wait on now was Haley to get home. He saw his son playing the Play Station in the living room and smiled. His mom would be here to pick the kids up soon. She was going to take them to the park while Nathan and Haley made their getaway.

…

"Mr. Scott?" Julian asked.

"Ah yeah Julian?"

"In the flesh buddy" Julian smiled with his arms spread out wide. "Let's talk shop"

…..

Haley's cell phone rang as she drove home. "Hello?"

"Haley, hey!"

"Brooke, hey! I haven't had a chance to talk to you since last week"

"I know. You've been busy getting the school year closed out. Was today your last day?"

"Yes. I finally got all of my grades turned in this afternoon. Things were a mess since I had been out on maternity leave so it took longer than I expected."

"Ugh. I know that was a pain in your ass." Brooke said.

Haley could hear someone in the background talking to Brooke. "Brooke, who is that?"

Brooke put her hand over the phone for second and then removed it. "Hang on Haley." She turned to the guy that had walked into her shop. "What do you want?"

"I want to know when I can see you again."

"You can't" Brooke hissed.

He walked over to Brooke and placed his hand on her chin to tilt her head back so she'd look at him. "You know, I'm all about one night stands but I don't think last night was a one night stand. At least I know I don't want it to be" he smiled.

Brooke stopped and looked at him shocked and then smiled. "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you left me in bed alone this morning."

"I had an appointment today. I told you that. I had to go back to my hotel and get everything ready for it."

"You didn't tell me who this appointment was with. I know almost everyone in Tree Hill" she said.

"I know you do and I promise I'll tell you soon ok?"

……

Haley walked into the living room and dropped her purse by the door. She had no idea what Nathan had planned for tonight and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and some comfy clothes after the day she had had. As she made her way to go upstairs she saw the packed suitcase sitting there. 'What the hell?'

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Hello Mrs. Scott"

She placed her hands over his arms that were wrapped around her stomach. "What is this?" she smiled.

"This, Haley James Scott is our suitcase. We're going away for the weekend to celebrate our anniversary" he smiled as his head found the crook of her neck and began to nibble on her satiny soft flesh.

"Nathan we can't go away for the weekend. I don't want to be away from my children that long"

"Oh I promise you, you won't have a chance to miss our children my beautiful wife" he said as he continued to suck the skin over her pulse point.

Haley's senses were on overload. She wasn't ready to be away from the baby overnight but what Nathan was doing to her felt so good, she couldn't form words to protest. Cammie was now twelve weeks old but she'd not spent the night away from her yet. Going back to work was hard enough.

"Nathan? NATHAN?" she said

"What baby?"

"I'm not sure I can spend the night away from her yet."

"I promise you baby. She'll be fine. They'll be fine. AND you're going to love this surprise so much that you won't miss our baby girl as much as you think" he smiled just before he again moved his mouth to her neck. "We need this Hales" he whispered against her tender flesh.

……

"Nathan what are we doing at the marina?" Haley asked as they turned in.

"This is where your surprise is Hales" he smiled.

"What… I mean… What did you do Nathan?"

Nathan smiled again as he pulled the Range Rover into the parking place. "You'll see" he smirked as he opened his door and got out. He lifted the back to get the suitcase out and then walked around to her side of the vehicle. He opened the door and held out his hand. "Your romantic anniversary weekend awaits Mrs. Scott"

Haley placed her hand in his and smiled. "Please tell me you did not buy a boat" she smiled.

……

"Hey Peyton" Lucas smiled.

"Hey Luke, how's your day been so far?"

Lucas felt so guilty that he hadn't said anything to her. He's eyes found the ceiling and finally he smiled, clearing his thoughts of all of the negativity he'd faced today. "It wasn't bad what about yours?"

"Well I don't think I can call you my fiancé' anymore. Because now I'm going to have to call you….."

……

"Happy Anniversary Haley James Scott" he said as he removed his hand from over her eyes.

"Oh my god!" she whispered as she looked around at the rose petals all over the floor of the boat. They were on board a yacht that Nathan had rented for the weekend and he had decorated it with every bit of romance a movie might include. "Nathan this is beautiful. It looks just like the apartment did on our wedding day" she gasped.

"Well that was the idea Hales" he smiled. Suddenly he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"You're too good to me. You know that?" she whispered.

"Baby, come on. Don't cry Haley. You know I can't stand to see you cry" as he brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"They're happy tears Nathan. I promise. I just love you so much" she said.

"Care to show me?" he smiled.

Haley reached for the hem of his shirt lifting it to pushing it up fast. She moved her lips to his chest and began small sucking kisses until the shirt reached his neck. She felt Nathan raise his arms and then bend them at the elbow to grab the shirt from her to help her get it over his head. She was short enough she'd never get it without his help. He'd learned that over the years.

"Oh I'll show you Mr. Scott. This will be a night you'll never forget" she whispered against his chest just before she looked up to see the midnight blue shade of his eyes. They had taken on a much darker color after Haley's ministrations on his skin.

"God I love you" he whispered against her lips and he walked backwards towards the master bedroom of the boat, bumping into the bar that was between the kitchen and the living room he pulled his lips away to see what he had run into.

"Nathan? I want you" she said quietly.

He turned to search her eyes with his; desire written in his eyes and all over his face.

"God the way you look at me sometimes" she said as she pulled his lips back to hers.

Nathan reached behind her knees and lifted her in his arms. His lips moving back to hers as he carried her through the hallway. When he felt his knees bump against the bed he lifted one and climbed on as he gently laid her down on top of it. He stretched out beside of her making sure he didn't allow his weight on top of her. She'd always told him she loved to feel his weight on her pressing her into the mattress but right now, Nathan Scott had other plans.

His fingers began to unbutton the buttons of her shirt when he reached the final one he pushed his hand inside and flung the shirt open revealing her lacy bra covered breasts. "Mmm" he moaned as he felt Haley's mouth move to his neck. She was ravaging him with her mouth and Nathan probably hadn't been more turned on in his life. He allowed himself to enjoy it but only for a few seconds, he had different plans for his gorgeous wife and he would not lose momentum by his own pleasure.

His hand reached the button on her slacks and undid it and then slowly worked the zipper down. He slipped his hand inside the waist of the pants but over her panties and ran his finger along her crease. He couldn't help the smile that crossed over his face as he heard her moan into his mouth. He lifted his head up and the emotions on her face nearly took his breath.

"You're so beautiful Hales" he whispered to her.

"Make love to me Nathan" she said as she opened her arms to him.

"Mmmm" he groaned as he saw her legs spreading. His wife was begging him to love her and he had no intentions of not doing exactly as she asked. His erection was already straining against his boxers and the words she had just said made a jolt run straight to the tip.

He moved his hand back to the waist band of the slacks, while pulling the satin panties down along with them, he gently helped her out of them,. When the clothing reached her foot and was free of her body Nathan flung it to the floor and leaned back over his wife, nipping at the skin as he worked his way up her leg, only stopping when he reached her crease. He worked his tongue to move in between the folds, finally taking his fingers and parting them so he could pull the tiny nub between his lips.

"Nathan! Oh god Nathan" she screamed as she placed her hands behind his head holding him to her. He moved his hand down to her center and thrust two fingers deep inside of her crooking them at the ends, so that he could stroke her inner core. After just a few moments Nathan felt his wife's orgasm take her as she buried his head between his legs holding him as she rode the glorious waves that rocked her tiny body.

When Nathan felt her hold on him loosen he reached to the button of his jeans. He had to be inside of her. He was going to lose it in his boxers if he didn't get there soon. Once his body was free of the clothing he moved back over her and thrust inside hard. "Open your eyes baby. Watch me Hales. I want you to see your eyes while I'm making love to you. I want you to see mine and how much I love you Haley James Scott"

Nathan continued with long, deep strokes and smiled at his wife as her eyes tried to close but she refused to let them. She was honoring his wishes even though the pleasure was trying to take her body over. As her climax started Nathan watch the beauty of her eyes changing through the pleasure her body felt and as he thrust the final time deeply in to her, she saw it in his eyes too as he leaned down and kissed her just as he exploded inside.

Later that night as they lay of the bow of the boat in the moonlight, their bodies wrapped in the sheet from the bed, Nathan holding her in his arms in the afterglow of their lovemaking, she knew. She knew she had to tell him for he'd surely find out soon enough.

"Hales, you have no idea what you do to me baby. That was amazing."

"Nathan, I have to tell you something"

**AN:Please review, I'm sure you can read into a little of what I've given you to decide for yourself who's truly preggers.... Hold on though, you might be surprised. **


	24. Come Undone

**AN: Ok guys, here is the chapter you've been waiting for. The reviews have dwindled tremendously. I guess I lost a lot of readers in my short hiatus (well shorter than one on the show at any rate). I'm slightly disappointed but I was getting so many more before that. If the reviews pick up I'll have another Chapter out by Wednesday of this week. I'm sure you all want to know exactly what Lindsay has come back to say and how she'll react to Peyton's news too. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…. Help me keep my motivation….. **

Chapter 24

**Come Undone**

There are ways I've fallen  
There are times I've been so weak  
There are moments when I hear redemption calling  
But I'm too far down to speak

[Chorus]  
Come sweet fire of mercy  
Cover up my skin  
Warm me like the sun  
Won't you let me in  
To come, come undone

There are scars that I've been hiding  
There are ghosts that I do not claim  
There are closets I do not care to open  
They open all the same

_**Jackson Waters**_

Nathan's heart jumped in his chest. The last time Haley had told him that she was pregnant with Cammie. 'God could she be pregnant again already' he thought. 'Oh please let it be so' as he smiled.

"Hales, the last time you said that to me do you remember what you had to tell me" he smiled?

Haley bit her bottom lip and her eyes darted away from him.

Nathan noticed her nervousness and lifted his hand to place it on her chin. Lifting gently his actions forced her head to align with his own. Finally she lifted her eyes and searched his. "Nathan…"

"Hales come on; you can tell me anything baby. You know that" he smirked, mentally crossing his fingers as he waited for her news.

"You're right the last time I said that to you I was pregnant with Cammie and I know she's only three months old but…."

Nathan saw her eyes fill with tears and felt her body tremble.

"Haley? What is it?" He too was beginning to get nervous. What if it was something bad? What if something was wrong with her? She wouldn't be this nervous over a pregnancy would she?

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

He placed his palms on each of her cheeks and lifted her head to see her face. "You're pregnant?" he smiled. "Well that's just the news I was hoping for" he chuckled.

Haley opened her eyes and searched his again. Surely he wasn't serious. Was he really happy about this? "What?" she whispered.

"You heard me. My fingers have been crossed for two months. We haven't been using any type of protection Hales. This isn't exactly a surprise" he smiled. "Wait a minute. You thought I was going to be mad."

"I wasn't sure if you'd want this, this soon" she smiled.

"Oh, Haley!" Nathan knew this was all his fault. He knew his reaction was horrible when she told him about Jamie. He pulled her into his arms. "Baby I couldn't be happier" he said against her lips, moving further to take them with his own.

Haley felt his fingers on her waist, lifting her and placing her across him. He pulled away from her mouth just slightly to whisper "We're pregnant. AGAIN!" he said just before he reclaimed her mouth. As he pulled away he gazed into her eyes. "I'm so turned on right now I can barely think" he mumbled as he returned his lips to hers.

After several minutes Nathan moved his mouth over to her jaw bone, working his way to her neck. He found her pulse point and sucked upon it feverishly for several seconds and then smoothed the area with his tongue, suddenly his urge to be inside of his beautiful wife overwhelmed him. He lifted her again and placed himself at her entrance. Pulling down on her shoulders, while he thrusted his hips up, he tore into her. "I can't wait Hales" he explained.

Haley couldn't help the sensations racking her body. Nathan had never taken her this way. As she felt him thrusting up against her and lifting her tiny body up and down on his shaft, she felt her orgasm nearing. "NATHAN!"

"Come on baby, I'm almost there too" he panted out as he continued the rhythm. "God Haley! God baby! You're so fucking tight"

As Nathan felt his wife's scorching center move up and down him, he leaned up to claim her lips. "I love you" he whispered just before his mouth took over hers. "God I love you Haley" he shouted.

"Nathan, I can't…. I can't" she whispered as she continued to be bounced up and down by his hands on her waist.

As he felt her exploding around him, he released a torrent of cum deep inside her. "Oh GOD!" he yelled.

As Haley lay down on his chest, Nathan kissed the top of her head. "WOW" he whispered.

"Yeah, WOW" she said quietly.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never been happier baby."

"After all we went through with the pregnancy with Cammie I was so scared you would be upset"

"No Haley, I'm not upset baby. This is so amazing" he said as he threw the sheet back over her while she still lay upon his chest. They were in the middle of the ocean and Nathan knew that no one was around but he wouldn't chance someone seeing his beautiful wife's bare body. He held her tightly to him. "I love you, Haley James Scott, always….

"And forever" she finished for him as he smiled.

…….

"I'm going to have to call you my baby daddy. I'm having your baby Lucas Scott." Peyton said in a rushed statement just before a light chuckle.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm pregnant Luke."

"I love you!" he said.

Peyton laughed to prevent herself from crying. Lucas wasn't upset he was happy. "I love you too Luke" she whispered.

…

Later that night as Nathan and Haley rested in the cabin of the boat, he held her against him, while moving his hand lightly over the lower part of her abdomen. 'A baby, we're having another baby' he thought and then again kissed the top of her head. His heart swelled with love for this woman. How in the world could she have thought he'd be upset? He wanted a lifetime with Haley and as many version of them as they could create. He mentally still kicked his own ass for his juvenile reaction to her news the first time she was pregnant. He'd been eighteen years old and had his whole life in front of him. He was scared to death but as he thought back he knew Haley was too. He should never have treated her like it was all of her fault. They had made out ok through college with Luke's help. It hadn't been easy but they had done it. They had made it through together.

…..

Lucas and Peyton were lying in their bed. Lucas moved his hand over her still flat tummy. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad" he whispered.

"I know! I'm going to be a Mom Luke. A mother!" Peyton smiled.

"We're going to be ok Peyton. I love you!" he said just before claiming her lips.

……

"Brooke that was incredible" Julian said as he kissed the side of her head. "You're incredible"

"I know" she smiled. "I've been trying to tell you that for years. I'm glad you finally see it" she said as she giggled.

"Brooke, I love you" he said against her lips.

"I love you too! I'm so glad you're here Julian."

"Where else would I be?"

"You've been in New York for the last four months and before that California with Peyton"

"Brooke, my heart was here. You know that" he said as he moved between her legs. "I've always been with you" he said as he thrusted hard inside.

……….

Sunday morning, Nathan was making breakfast as Haley came into the monstrous kitchen. "Morning" she yawned.

"Morning baby" he said as he moved over to the island she was standing beside to kiss her. As he was about to wrap his arms around her, she placed her hand over her mouth and took off running towards the bathroom.

"Damnit" Nathan fussed as he took the frying pan off of the stove turned off the heat and then ran behind Haley down the same hallway she had just taken. He found her with her head hanging over the toilet. He reached to pull her hair back and continued to smooth it away from her forehead as she repeatedly got sick into the offensive porcelain. He could feel his heart breaking. He hated it that he couldn't ever make this better on her. It was guilt he'd never be able to stop carrying. "Shhh I'm right here Hales" he whispered as he heard her whimper.

….

Lucas came into the kitchen of his house and saw Peyton standing over the stove. "You're up early" he yawned.

"Yeah I was so excited I couldn't sleep" she said back to him as he placed his arms around her middle.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lucas said against her neck.

"Yeah I feel fine" she said.

………

Nathan got Haley to lie back down. He moved in beside her after he had taken care of the dishes and made her a plate to eat later. He'd had no idea the morning sickness was as bad as it was. 'How in the hell has she been hiding that?' he thought. He held her against him as he wished pregnancy was easier for her. He felt even guiltier for wanting this as he watched her repeatedly get sick earlier. If there was any way Nathan would take it all away from her. He loved her with his total being and he hated to see her sick or hurt or unhappy.

He'd been holding her for at least two hours when she finally opened her eyes again. "Hi" he whispered.

"Hi" she said.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. I'm sorry, Nathan. I wish it wasn't like that." \

He leaned his head against hers. "I know baby. I just…."

……

"Brooke, who's in the kitchen?"

"That's my foster daughter. She's fifteen. Her name is Sam"

Julian couldn't hide the look of shock on his face. "You have a foster daughter?"

"Well yeah. She's been staying here for a couple of months now." Brooke shrugged, failing to miss the look on Julian's face.

…..

Lucas and Peyton were washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen after they'd finished eating breakfast.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something that I have to tell you" Lucas quietly and calmly said.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

…..

"Nanny Deb, when will my Mom and Dad be back home? Jamie asked.

"I don't know Jamie. They didn't give me a specific time" she smiled.

"Is Cammie up yet?"

"No Jamie she's not and you better not wake up your baby sister." Deb smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Nanny Deb, I miss my parents" he said.

"I know you do buddy. Why don't we play a game or something until Cammie wakes up?"

"Ok" Jamie said as he jumped down from the stool and ran upstairs to his room.

……

Nathan had almost finished repacking their suitcase. They'd spent a glorious weekend on board the boat he'd rented, making love repeatedly, celebrating their seventh anniversary, talking about their children and the fact that another one was on the way.

He had driven it back to the marina after she had lain down this morning. When they had arrived he went below deck to check on Haley. The heavy sigh escaped his chest as he saw she was still asleep on the bed. She'd gotten sick three more times and still hadn't eaten anything. He'd forgotten how difficult this was to witness. Her face was pale and her eyes were slightly sunken in. She looked fragile and sickly. His heart ached as he watched her.

…..

"Luke, we have so much we have to do; the wedding and now the baby. God how will we finish it all… Oh and your movie, how's that going?"

"It's going to be ok, Peyton. We'll get it all done. I promise." He kissed her shoulder. "Thank you for understanding earlier."

"Luke, I appreciate your telling me. I can't believe Lindsay came her and told you she thought she was pregnant and hasn't called back to let you know anything. How can she do that?"

"I don't know Peyton. I really scared. I'm scared that I'm turning into Dan Scott"

"Oh Luke, you could never been Dan"

"This is the last thing I ever thought that I would have to face. The possibility of two girls being pregnant at once is… damn it."

"Lucas, do you regret me being pregnant?"

"Of course not Peyton, I just wish…"

"You just wish what?"

"I just wish we hadn't spent those years apart. I wish we'd been together the whole time. I never wanted to lose you Peyton" he said as he searched her eyes.

"You never lost me Lucas" she whispered. "My heart was always yours"

Suddenly the door opened. "Lindsay" they both said together.

**REVIEW….. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Encourage me to continue to write. I need to hear your views and that you're enjoying this story. **


	25. Figured You Out

AN:

Hello friends and readers. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this update out. I truly have been working on it. You honestly wouldn't believe how much I've worked on this particular chapter. I had it ready and the beta was going over it and she pointed out some things to me so it was back to the drawing board. I rewrote nearly the entire chapter. Jack comes into the story in this chapter and of course… when Jack's around… things get interesting.

For any fiction writers who may be reading this I challenge you to work on your updates as much as possible. Fan fiction has been dead lately from lack of updates. I love reading fiction as much as I love writing it. As sad as that is, with no OTH coming on during the hiatus and summer, fiction is what keeps NH alive for us obsessed souls.

Ok I've run my big mouth enough… on with the story…..

**Chapter 25**

**Figured You Out**

I like your pants around your feet  
I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease

And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose

Ooooh  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out

I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed,  
While you put me to the test  
I like the white stains on your dress

And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck

And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out

I love your pants around your feet  
And I love the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease

And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose

And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out

_**Nickleback**_

It had been two weeks since the anniversary trip. Nathan and Haley were sitting at the table with Jamie going over some of the work he had learned in school earlier that day. Luckily Haley had not had any more bouts with morning sickness, for which Nathan was thankful, and both of them had chalked it up to being on the boat and motion sickness kicking in.

"Jamie, you did great with those words buddy. You're reading so well for your age." Haley smiled as she reached over to ruffle the young boy's hair.

"Mama?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"When's Nanny Deb going to bring Cammie back?"

"They should be here soon Jamie why?"

"I miss my sister" Jamie said with a smile.

Nathan smirked at his wife. 'Yeah his son was pretty awesome. He had the Scott charm gene for sure'

"We miss her too Jamie" Nathan said to his son. He looked over to his wife and decided they had waited long enough. Deb had actually taken Cammie with her to see Skills, so Nathan and Haley could tell Jamie about his new brother or sister that was on the way.

At Nathan's insistent eyes, Haley decided that it couldn't be put off any longer. "Jamie, listen buddy, ah you're dad and I have something we need to tell you"

"You're going to have another baby aren't you?" Jamie said.

Haley's eyes searched Nathan's face. 'Had he already told Jamie?' She looked back to her son, and finally sighed heavily. "Why would you say that Jamie?"

"Because I heard Nanny Deb telling Uncle Skills that she was too young to be a grandmother again"

Nathan and Haley couldn't hide their shock, and for just Nathan? He couldn't hide his slight anger at his Mom in that moment either. 'Why in the hell would she talk about something like that and not make sure that Jamie wasn't around? She knew they hadn't told him yet.'

"Besides" Jamie continued, "I think it's great. I need a little brother this time though. Cammie's going to be beautiful and I'm going to have my big brother hands full keeping the boys away from her. I'm going to need a lot of help." Jamie smirked at his Dad.

…….

"Luke I can't believe that Lindsay kept her pregnancy from you man" Nathan said to his brother. They had been playing a game of pick up at the Rivercourt and finally stopped to sit on the picnic table to talk.

"Nathan I have officially become Dan Scott. Do you realize that?"

"Come on Lucas. You could never be Dan."

"Nathan you don't understand Peyton's pregnant too."

"What?"

"You heard me Nathan. I have gotten two girls pregnant at one time. Tell me I'm not Dan now!"

"Lucas as long as you don't turn your back on either of your children you won't become Dan and you know it."

"Yeah well Lindsay's up in New York. I'll never get to see that child. It will appear that I don't want anything to do with it."

"Lucas, you better do everything in your power to be there for that kid. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah"

"So what are you going to do about Peyton?"

"I'm going to marry her."

…….

Later that night Nathan and Haley are sitting on the couch. Nathan decides it's time for them to talk about everything that's happening but Haley begins the conversation before he gets a chance to start it off.

"I can't believe Peyton and I are pregnant at the same time Nathan. Two Scott's born within three months of each other again?"

"Trythree" Nathan muttered, realizing his wife didn't understand what he had said. "Ah yeah, Hales? There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Hales? Lindsay's pregnant too baby" Nathan said sheepishly before his eyes found hers.

"WHAT?" Haley asked. "Please tell me you are kidding"

"No I'm afraid not Hales. Peyton and Lindsay are both pregnant, baby"

"Poor Lucas! How is he handling this?"

"He thinks he's turned into Dan" Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. Finally unable to hold the chuckle in any longer he snickered a little. "Who would have thought it? I mean 7 years ago everyone would have been betting on me to be little Dan before you came along"

……

Brooke sat up quickly and then reached for her drawer to the nightstand beside her bed. Pulling out the calendar she was praying she was wrong. As she flipped the pages to the current month and saw the little mark on the date her hand came up to her mouth. "Oh my god"

……

Nathan had finally gotten Haley to talk to him again. She'd gotten mad that he had insinuated that Lucas was Dan Jr.

"Hales are you ok now, baby? You understand that I didn't mean that the way it sounded?"

"Yeah" she said as she stood up and held her hand out for him to place his in. When Nathan stood up too, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love you Nathan" she quietly said.

"I love you too baby" he whispered against her hair at her temple. "Hales just think we're having another baby" he said as he moved his hand to her flat abdomen. "I can't wait Haley. I want as many versions of us as we can produce baby."

"Nathan?" she whispered and pulled away to look at him.

"Yeah" Nathan said trying to swallow past the dryness in his throat that her look was causing.

"I want you"

"God, I love you" he breathlessly moaned as she claimed his lips and began walking them backwards towards the stairs. When Nathan felt his feet bump against the bottom step he sat down and Haley immediately crawled into his lap, never removing her lips from his.

"I want you right here on these steps Nathan. Make love to me" she whispered against his lips.

That was Nathan's undoing. Any resolve he might have had about taking his wife in the open recesses of their home were now completely gone as he lifted his hand and began unbuttoning her dress. Once he had pulled the garment over her head his mouth fell to her exposed cleavage that was pushed up on top of the lacy bra cups. Haley moved her hand to the back of his head holding him to her as she grinded her hips against his erection that was situated between her thighs.

"Hales? Baby you have to stop or this is not going to last. I can't…." Nathan was breathless. His control waning fast.

She smiled as she lifted herself off of his lap and stuck her hand out to pull him up. When he was on his feet she helped him out of his shirt, shorts and boxers until he stood in front of her in all his naked glory. As her eyes traveled to his throbbing member her tongue came out to wet her dry lips.

Nathan closed his eyes. 'God he loved for her to look at him that way.' He was so glad that she was doing that again. He could see her hunger, love and passion and it reverberated through him with the power of a missile.

Once they were both naked she placed her tiny hands on his shoulders and tenderly pushed him back to sit on the steps. She turned her back to him and straddled his lap. As she reached between her legs to take him in her hands his eyes again closed at the sensation. She placed him at her entrance and slowly sank down on him.

"Oh god! Hales!" he moaned.

Haley used the step as leverage for her legs to move her body up and down to create a delicious friction for both of them. With Nathan's hand on her waist guiding her along his shaft, both were in delirium from the pleasure they each received.

_The next morning_

Haley took the bag that she had their breakfast in, in her hand as she got out of the Range Rover. As she walked onto the Rivercourt she looked around seeing that Nathan hadn't made it there from his run yet. Slowly she moved over to find the picnic table that would serve as their breakfast table, but as she sat down, her eyes widened.

"Jack!" she said.

The young boy quickly sat up when he realized he had company and looked at his English teacher. "Mrs. Scott? What are you doing here?"

"Jack I could ask you the same thing. Why are you sleeping on a park bench?"

Jack was holding his head down to try to block Haley's vision. He didn't want her to see the bruises or his swollen eye. But Haley being the loving person that she was, moved around to sit in front of Jack and quickly noticed.

"Jack, who did this to you?"

"Mrs. Scott…"

"NO! Jack I want to know who did this to you"

"Things just get a little intense with my brother sometimes that's all."

"Have you eaten?"

"No mam"

"Here" Haley said as she handed Jack the paper bag that held two egg omelet biscuits. "Take these" she said.

As she sat and watched the young boy wolf down the breakfast sandwiches her heart nearly broke. It took him five minutes flat to eat what she and Nathan would have taken twenty minutes to finish.

"Let's get you home buddy" she whispered.

As she placed her arm around the young man's shoulder and led him to her SUV the fury within her raged.

…..

Haley pulled the Range Rover up in front of Jack's house. She noticed that the closer they got to his home the more nervous he became. When she cut the car off she turned to her passenger.

"Jack, sit here ok? I'm going to talk to your brother for a second and I'll be back for you"

"Mrs. Scott I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean my brother X he's… he's just got some stuff going on, you know?"

"I promise everything will be fine Jack" Haley smiled as she took hold of his hand.

She moved to the porch on the front of this house. When she reached the door, she knocked several times while she waiting for someone to answer the door. 'I'm not so sure this was a good idea, Haley' she thought to herself as the door opened and the person staring back at her frowned.


	26. Hero Of The Day

**Chapter 26**

**Hero Of The Day **

Mama they try and break me

The window burns to light the way back home  
A light that warms no matter where they've gone  
They're off to find the hero of the day  
But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way?

Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
Someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Do you feel your name?  
Can't you hear your babies crying?

Mama they try and break me  
Still they try and break me

Excuse me while I tend to how I feel  
These things return to me that still seem real  
Now deservingly this easy chair  
But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair

Don't want your aid  
But the fist I make  
For years can't hold or feel  
No, I'm not all me  
So please excuse me while I tend to how I feel

But now the dreams and waking screams  
That ever last the night  
So build the wall, behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
So can you hear your babies crying now?

Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Did you feel your names?  
Did you hear your babies crying?

But now the dreams and waking screams  
That ever last the night  
So build a wall, behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
Can't you hear your babies crying now?

Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try  
Mama they try

_**Metallica**_

As the bell rang and the students found their seats Haley sighed heavily. She had already had a terrible morning and she wasn't sure she was ready to face more of an awful day. She had tried to talk to Jack's brother. She wanted him to know what a great young man Jack was and she felt that if she told his brother what a terrific job he was doing with Jack maybe he'd stop and think before he beat him again. She expressed her concerns about what type of fight Jack had been in but she didn't let on that she knew his brother was the one that had left the guys face in such a mess.

When the class had taken their seats, Haley stood up and greeted them and then brought her notes to the lecture podium.

"Okay class, let's talk about Romeo and Juliet. What was Shakespear's goal in writing this romantic tragedy?"

Before anyone could answer, the door to the classroom swung open and X stood there with a gun, Haley could tell by the look in his eyes that he was definitely not joking around. 'Oh God' she thought.

"NOBODY MOVE!" he yelled. "Ok Mrs. Scott, you want to butt your pretty little nose in my business? Let's see just what you think about me butting mine in yours" he said as he grabbed Haley around the neck with his arm.

"WOAH Man! Take it easy!" Q said. "What the hell are you doing? Let her go"

"Kid if you don't want your brains blown out you better sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up. NOW!"

….

"CODE RED CODE RED THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT CODE RED!" Principle Turner announced over the intercom.

…

"What the hell?" Lucas said as he moved out of his office. He knew exactly what the code was for and in a flash the memories came back immediately of that faithful day.

…..

_This just in: Currently there is a gunman inside of Tree Hill High School. Authorities are on the premises and negotiations are beginning at the present time. It is asked that you do not travel to the school. Let the authorities handle the situation. _

…_._

Nathan pulled into the school parking lot and had a feeling of déjà vu. He saw the students running from the school. Total chaos surrounded the property. He jumped out of the Range Rover and finally saw someone he recognized. Tommy Jones, one of the varsity players was running towards him in a frantic flee.

"Tommy! TOMMY! Man what's happening here?"

"Someone's inside with a gun coach. The guy just walked into the school waving it around like an idiot." Tommy yelled.

Nathan felt a lump develop in his throat. "Where?"

Tommy swallowed hard.

"I said, WHERE DAMNIT!"

"Someone said he went into Mrs. Scott's classroom coach"

……..

"Ok, now everybody sit down in your seats. DO IT!"

"Listen to him guys" Haley said and he continued to tighten his arm around her neck. "Everything will be ok. Just do what he says ok?" Haley sounded calmer than she felt. She continued to take deep breath's trying to slow her heart rate back down. She'd been here before and she was truly scared to death but she couldn't let her students know that.

"Man Ms. HJS has never done anything to you and you know it. You need to let her go. She's pregnant" Quentin tried.

"Look kid I told you once already. You need to shut up. This is between me and this meddling bitch here. It doesn't concern you!" X yelled at Quentin.

Haley's eyes finally locked with Quentin's, silently telling him that it was okay, he needed to calm down because she didn't want anything to happen to him. She briefly gave him a slight nod of encouragement to listen to the man.

Quentin raised his eyebrows, questioning, 'are you sure' back to his teacher. When he saw another slight nod of Haley's dead he returned the gesture and took his seat warily.

"Ok Mrs. Scott! Now you and I need to have a little chat" X said as he moved his arm and placed his hand around Haley's neck pushing her back up against the wall. "You think you were so fucking smart this morning don't you? Coming to my house telling me what a great job I was doing with Jack. I know you know I beat him up. I also know how meddling bitches like you work. My mother was one. You're pregnant huh? Wonder if the maker is ready to meet you and your kid?" X evilly laughed.

Haley continued to take slow deep breaths. She had to figure away to get control of this situation. There was no telling how long it would be before this guy totally went off. He was like a time bomb at the moment.

"I had no clue who did that to Jack. I thought he had been in a fight after school" Haley lied.

"Yeah, right. I know my runt of a brother. Did he tell you our Mommy dearest just left town when I was sixteen? She told me to take care of my brother and I never saw her again. That ungrateful little shit ruined my life. Do you get it now TEACH?" X said as he pushed Haley harder into the wall.

……

Nathan found the police stationed outside of the front of the building. He looked around to try to find the guy in charge. "What's going on?" he muttered.

"Who are you?" the detective asked.

"My name is Nathan Scott and this lunatic is in my wife's classroom!" Nathan shouted.

"How do you know that?" Detective Matthews asked.

"It doesn't matter how I know. Alright one of my players on the basketball team told me as he ran by me. Now you're going to tell me what you're going to do and how fast you're going to do it. Otherwise I'll go in and get her myself. It won't be the first time!"

"Mr. Scott I assure you, we will get your wife out of there."

"No! You're going to wait and game plan while my pregnant wife and the mother of my two small children, is in that school in danger. Now what the hell is the plan and how fucking fast are you going to execute it" Nathan raged.

….

Lucas walked around the edge of the school. His eyes immediately found his brother's. He ran towards Nathan as one cop held him off of another. "Oh, no! not again!" Lucas thought to himself.

"Nathan! NATHAN! Man you gotta calm down!" Lucas screeched.

As soon as Nathan heard his brother's voice he stopped fighting the policeman and shrugged his arms away. His eyes quickly filled with tears. "Lucas she's in there" he muttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear him.

"Hey! She's going to be ok. Just like last time Nathan I promise you!"

"Lucas we went in and saved them last time. I can't get in there now!" Nathan said as the tears began to spill onto his cheeks.

……

Peyton was walking into Clothes Over Bro's humming Mia's new tune. When she made it to the counter Brooke slowly turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Have you heard? Someone's in the high school with a gun Peyton." Brooke said breathlessly.

"Luke?"

"I don't know. They say the gunman is in a classroom"

"Oh my god!"

……

Dan Scott walked through the gates finally a free man. "I gotta get my family back" he muttered. He'd missed so much with Lucas, Jamie and Nathan. "Hell I'll even be nice to Haley if that's what Nathan wants. I know he loves her. There's no way to break the two apart anyway so I might as well accept my daughter in law as part of my family. I don't want her to leave Nathan. He won't make it. Hell I won't make it. Haley will certainly keep Jamie and I need to be on her good side for sure"

……

Jack walked slowly down the hallway. He knew X was in the building and he knew he was looking for Mrs. Scott. He had to find her before X did. He was extremely pissed when he left the house and Jack was really scared for the lady that had been kind enough to help him. He moved quickly to the English teacher's room. When he finally reached the door he knocked on it. "X? Come on man. You gotta let Mrs. Scott go. She didn't do anything wrong, X"

As the man heard his brother he quickly moved Haley away from the door and wrapped his arm back tightly around her neck. He opened the door and let his younger brother into the room.

"Oh X what did you do? You gotta get out of here. There are cops all over the place man"

X pulled Jack in the classroom and quickly pushed him up against the wall as he had Haley. "You don't tell me what to do kid! You got that?"

Haley was fighting to keep the man's arm from tightening around her neck as he dealt with the younger boy. Her eyes found Q's and she knew that he was trying to figure out a way to help her. This scared Haley. She didn't want him to get hurt. Nathan and Quentin had gotten pretty close recently but the main person on her mind was Jamie. Jamie loved Quentin. He idolized Quentin. Haley didn't want something to happen to her son's idol because of her. Jamie might never forgive her.

….

"Okay, we need the swat team here, here and here. I want someone in there to get a bead on this guy. Take him out! Dead or Alive" the detective instructed.

As Nathan heard this he again made his way over to the man while Lucas did everything he could to hold his brother back. "You better take care of my wife and unborn child you ass! The damn legal system in this town has already let me down once, I don't intend to lose more of my family so it can happen again. Do you understand me?"

The detective just gazed over Nathan and turned back to the leader of the Swat team. "Make sure you watch out for the hostages!" he reminded.

…..

X still had a hold on Haley's neck. He was pacing now and she was desperately trying to keep up with him. After many trips back and forth in front of the door Haley finally stumbled and nearly fell.

Quentin and Jack both jumped out of their seats and tried to make it over to Haley, both intending to help her up and make sure she was alright.

"You people don't understand ENGLISH! You want the bitch to die?"

The gun went off……

…….

"Shots fired! I repeat! Shots fired" the detective said over the radio.

Lucas turned his head slightly to look at his brother and didn't miss the haunted look in his eyes as the tears had already begun to roll down his cheeks.

PLEASE PLEASE Leave me some love :-)----


	27. We All Die Young

**AN: This one is a little shorter than most of my updates. I've been working on it as much as I could with real life getting in the way. BUT here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I'll have the next update out by the end of this weekend and I promise you it WILL be longer and answer most of your questions. By my outline, I only have about five chapters left to this story. We'll revisit the L/L/P baby drama next chapter and you'll get your answers to your Brooke questions. Thank you all for every amazing review you send. I totally love them all! They are inspirational and very moving. **_**YOU NH FANFIC READERS ROCK!!! **_

**Chapter 27**

**We All Die Young.**

Wasted my soul, test my life

For my bread

Spend my time lost in space

Am I dead?

Oh let the river flow

Through my callused hands

And take me from my own

The eyes of the damned

It makes my stomach turn

And it tears my flesh from bone

How we turn a dream to stone

And we all die young

Oh, Tell me I know

I lived so afraid

And still we cry alone

With words left unsaid

It makes my stomach turn

And it tears my flesh from bone

How we turn this dream to stone

And we all die young

Yeah, we all die young.

Yeah, we all die young.

Yeah, we all die young.

Yeah, we all die young.

Yeah, we all die.

Young. Young. Young.

Young.

_**Steel Dragon**_

Nathan sat in the emergency waiting room. His fear and the uncertain were nearly driving him crazy. The mental pictures he had seen that day were flashing through his mind. He'd been here an hour and still he didn't know anymore than he did when he walked in the door. 'Damn it! What's going on back there' his plagued mind questioned. He raked a hand through his hair as he noticed his brother sitting down next to him.

"Any news" Lucas asked.

"No. What in the hell can be taking so damn long Luke? God I can't stop picturing her on that stretcher in my mind."

"_Shots fired! I repeat! Shots fired" the detective said over the radio._

_Lucas turned his head slightly to look at his brother and didn't miss the haunted look in his eyes as the tears had already begun to roll down his cheeks._

"_Nathan…" Lucas began as his brother began moving to stand toe to toe with the detective. _

"_Who was shot? I SAID WHO WAS SHOT DAMN IT?"_

"_Mr. Scott I don't know yet. The SWAT team is making their way in there now. Give me a few seconds ok?" _

_Nathan released the man's lapels in his jacket with a slight shove. He turned to his brother as the fear was trying to over take him. "Lucas…." he whispered, just before his brother grabbed him and pulled him into his embrace. _

"_She'll be ok Nathan. They'll both be ok. You have to believe that!" he told his brother as he felt the sobs trying to take over the younger man's body. _

_The detective got back on the radio after listening into the ear piece. "Dispatch I need two more ambulances. I have four people down here at the scene" _

_Nathan again moved to the detective with questioning eyes. "I don't know who yet Mr. Scott none of the victims have been identified at this point. _

…_.._

_Quentin and Jack both jumped out of their seats and tried to make it over to Haley, both intending to help her up and make sure she was alright._

"_You people don't understand ENGLISH! You want the bitch to die?"_

_Quentin and Jack both jumped towards Haley. They had to get X and that gun away from her. X was on to them though he turned the gun back to the two young boys and the gun went off. Quentin was shot in the upper left part of his chest. As Jack turned to look at his fellow student slowly, falling to the floor, he turned on his brother "X what in the hell did you do man? Q never hurt anyone! You have got to get it together big brother. You're losing your mind." Jack stepped toward his brother and X again fired the gun. Jack was shot in the stomach and fell almost on top of Q. _

_Haley began to tremble as a murmured "No" repeatedly fell from her lips. X then tightened his arm around her neck as he turned the revolver back towards her temple. "If you don't want to be next bitch I suggest you shut the fuck up." _

_The SWAT sniper had worked his way to the door towards the back of the room. He could see the suspect and saw that his arm was around the hostage. He quickly noticed that the woman was breathing extremely fast and heavy. It took him only seconds to decide he had to do something quick. He pulled his rifle up and looked through the scope. As he obtained X in the cross hairs, he waited for the opportune moment to take his shot. _

_Within a couple of minutes X had turned just right so that the sniper was provided a moment in which his shot would not affect the teacher. He had been told she was pregnant and he had to protect her at all costs. The man had no idea who she was but he could see her composure fading fast. With one last blink of the eye, he pulled the trigger…_

_As the EMT's moved the four injured people from the school to the ambulances the police wouldn't let anyone near them. They had to get them to the hospital and with the amount of by standers they couldn't allow anyone to delay their departure. _

_Nathan stood there as the fourth stretcher came through the doors. His heart stopped as he saw it was Haley and they were rushing her to the back door of the ambulance. He saw an oxygen mask pressed over her mouth and nose and it was clear that her shirt was spattered in blood. His eyes searched her face looking for any sign that his own were deceiving him but it was all to no avail. _

_As they lifted the stretcher into the vehicle, the detective turned to Nathan. "Mr. Scott, they're taking her to Tree Hill Memorial. You should go. I have no details on her condition so I can't begin to know how serious it is." _

"Calm down little brother, we don't know anything for sure" Lucas said as he rubbed his brother's back trying to console him.

"I can't…" Nathan began as another sob began to take over.

"I know man, I know"

It took another fifteen or twenty minutes to finally get Nathan calmed down. They sat there both staring into space lost in thought. Both of the young men were so engrossed in their thoughts they never heard the Doctor call her name the first time.

"Haley Scott?" he said a little louder.

Nathan was on his feet and in front of the white coated man in a matter of seconds. "I'm her husband. Is my wife ok?" he breathlessly asked.

"Your wife is fine son. She hyperventilated during the incident. They were just taking precautions by bringing her in. After the traumatic ordeal it's not abnormal."

"Was she shot?" Nathan quietly asked. "What about my baby?"

"No sir Mr. Scott, your wife wasn't shot and the baby is fine."

"But, her shirt….. it…it was covered in…" Nathan stammered.

"Yes, I know it was but it wasn't hers."

Nathan finally let go of the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Can I see her?"

"Sure come right his way."

Nathan began to follow the man behind the nurse's desk but suddenly stopped and turned to face his brother. "Thanks Lucas" Receiving his brother's nod and slight smile, he moved to catch up to the physician.

As he made his way back to the curtain enclosed bed his breath again hitched in his throat. Pulling the fabric back on the opposite side as her doctor his eyes took it all in. There she lay in a hospital gown her head framed upon a stark white cased pillow. Her eyes were closed while there was a peaceful lull to her breathing. Nathan licked his dry lips. As he moved closer he noticed the darkened mascara circles underneath her eyes. He knew her tears and emotions were responsible for them being there. He sucked in another sharp breath as his fingers lightly touched her cheek. "Oh god, Hales, I love you. I love you so much" he whispered trying not to disturb her but unable to hold his words in any longer.

Her eyes fluttered open as a small smile crept upon her face. "I love you too Nathan Scott" she quietly returned.

Nathan felt the dampness on his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed the blur to his vision before his attention was caught by the tears rolling down his face. "I thought you…"

Haley grasped his hand. "I'm fine" she said as she placed her hand over the tiny swell in her stomach. "We're fine" she added in a breathless whisper.

Nathan nodded his head, unable to form words. He leaned forward and held her as though she'd disappear if he let go. As the shudders in his shoulders again began to take hold, Haley felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Nathan, baby, don't… please don't"

"I can't help it Haley. GOD that was the worst form of terror! I relived the whole thing over and over again" he choked out. "Jesus I won't make it without you Hales!"

She continued her attempt to soothe him as he still held her tight. She knew she had to tell him but she had to let this pass first. Her tiny hand was wandering up and down his back, waiting for him to finally accept that she and their baby were here and were ok, consoling him in the only way she could think of. It had been a horrid day and the news she had for him would only multiply that.

When he finally stood up and gazed into her eyes, it only took moments before the desperation in her eyes was evident. "What? Haley what happened?"

Her bottom lip began to quiver. "Nathan…"

"What is it Haley what are they not telling me?"

"It's all my fault" she said as she choked back a sob.

"What's your fault baby?" Nathan asked as his fingers found the loose hair hanging away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Nathan, Quentin was shot. He's in surgery."

"WHAT?"

"I went to the Rivercourt this morning. I was hoping to catch you for breakfast. When I got there I found Jack asleep on the bleachers. He'd been beaten. I offered him our breakfast and then took him home. I talked to his brother X. I thought if maybe I told him that he was doing an awesome job with Jack he'd think twice before hitting him again. It only set him off though. He came into the school after me. Now Jack has been shot and he's out of surgery and Quentin... Nathan what if Quentin dies? Jamie will never forgive me!"

"Aw Haley! Baby! It's going to be alright. Quentin will be alright!" Q was by far Nathan's least favorite person several months ago but he'd changed and he'd grown on him. They'd become close and Jamie adored Quentin. Nathan couldn't believe Quentin had been involved in this mess. "Haley? Why did X shoot Quentin? What happened?"

"Quentin was trying to save me, Nathan. He was shot because of me!" She cried.

"No Hales, don't think like that!"

"The sniper shot X, he's dead. Where will that leave Jack, Nathan? HUH? What have I done?"


	28. Never Say Never

AN: Ok yeah I know I suck!! I'm behind with updates. Had some writer's block and life's usual road blocks! Between all of that and a new job…. Well I just hope you get the idea.

Honestly? If there's one person you can thank for this update it's probably southernbangel. She gave me the shove I needed. Thanks L~~

**Chapter 28 Never Say Never**

Some things we don't talk about,  
Rather do without,  
Just hold a smile.  
Falling in and out of love,  
Ashamed and proud of,  
Together all the while.

You can never say never,  
While we don't know it,  
Time and time again.  
Younger now than we were before.

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Picture,  
You're the Queen of everything,  
Far as the eye can see,  
Under your command.  
I will be your guardian,  
When all is crumbling,  
Steady your hand.

You can never say never,  
While we don't know it,  
Time, time, and time again.  
Younger now than we were before.

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

We're falling apart,  
And coming together again and again.  
We're crawling apart,  
But we fall in together,  
Pulling together, together again.  
Ooohhh Ahhhhh

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

_**The Fray**_

It had been forty eight hours since the school shooting. Nathan sat in the ICU waiting room in what was probably the hardest most uncomfortable chair he'd ever had the displeasure of using, but Haley wouldn't leave and Nathan wasn't going home without her.

There really hadn't been any news on Quentin other than he was stable after the surgery. Nathan was really beginning to worry more about Haley than Quentin. She'd been quiet and distant and had more than one bawling session over the last couple of days. He'd tried desperately to get her to go home for at least a few hours to rest. She was pregnant and he knew she was exhausted but she was stubborn and he'd made no progress in accomplishing his goal.

As he sat there with her head on his shoulder, his arm around hers, he rubbed his hand gently up and down her outer arm. She lifted her head to look at him and soon he saw the crocodile tears welling in her eyes. "Ok that's it Haley Scott. You've got to go home and get some sleep baby. You're worn out. You've been here for two days. You can't keep going like this Hales."

She shook her head as the tears tracked down her cheeks. "I can't. I can't leave Nathan."

Nathan took a deep breath and guided her head back to his chest, releasing it with a heavy sigh. He placed his head against hers and whispered into her hair. "Baby, this isn't healthy. It's not good for you or the baby. Please let me take you home. Just for a few hours. You're not going to do Q any good like this Haley."

"But he's here because of me" she cried.

"Haley? Do you think Q could live with it if you lost this baby? He'd be devastated. You don't want to put him through that. He'd blame himself just like you're blaming yourself right now. He shouldn't have to wake up to that type of guilt" Nathan said while trying to comfort her.

Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes. She knew he didn't mean harm by what he was saying. He was trying to get her to look at things from another angle so he could take care of her. "Ok" she whispered.

Nathan stood up from the chair and held out his hands for Haley to take. As they were leaving the hospital they saw Q's mom coming back in.

"Are you finally going to get some rest Haley?" she said as she hugged the young girl.

Haley nodded and gave Mrs. Fields a slight shy smile.

"Good" she said as she placed her hand over the small swell in Haley's stomach. "You've got to take care of yourself and this precious bundle of joy you're carrying. I promise you I'll call if there's any change. I want you both to know how much I appreciate your being here. It means the world to me that you care about my boy like you do. And thank you both for making sure someone was around to watch Andre'. He's better off playing with Jamie than sitting here. He's too young to understand completely."

Nathan and Haley then hugged Mrs. Fields and turned left to the elevators.

….

Nathan woke up and glanced over to his wife. As he turned back to look at the clock beside the bed, he was shocked. They'd been asleep for six hours straight. She still looked tired. The worry and fear still etched in her face even in sleep. Nathan thought back to the night before when he'd gone in to see Quentin.

"_Q you gotta wake up man. My wife is really torn up about all of this. What in the hell is going on between you two anyway?" Nathan chuckled. "You're alright Quentin. I don't know what I would have done if this were her lying here man" Nathan stopped long enough to gather his emotions. The tears welling in his eyes were about to win the war of escape. Taking a deep breath he finally continued. "Thank you! Thank you Q for taking care of Haley. I owe you Quentin. I owe you everything" _

Nathan slightly smiled. He and Quentin had come so far in the last few months. Quentin had been there when he realized Haley and Jamie were in trouble. He had protected them with his life. Now he had repeated that action and Nathan had no choice but to finally realize, Quentin Fields was not the dangerous person Nathan Scott had once thought. He had a heart and had followed his instincts and taken care of people he had no obligation to do so. Nathan would be indebted to Quentin for all eternity. He owed him his undying gratitude for both of his children and his wife's lives. And now? Now he'd saved Haley and their third child's lives too.

Jamie was a different story. He was furious that Quentin was hurt. Nathan explained that Quentin got hurt while trying to help Haley and though Jamie was grateful for his Mom being ok, he had a raging anger toward the guy that hurt his friend.

Nathan thought back to the night he carried Jamie in to see Quentin right after he came out of surgery.

_Quentin? I don't know if you can hear me. I've heard many people say it was a good chance so I came to tell you, "You're my friend Quentin. I'm ready for you to wake up"_

_Jamie turned his tear filled eyes to his Dad. His lip quivering slightly as he asked. "Why did this have to happen? I love you Q." _

"_Jamie, Quentin saved your Mom, son, he did what he thought was best and acted upon it without a moment's hesitation. That's brave and noble. Quentin's a hero Jamie." _

"_I don't want him to be a hero Dad. I want him to be my friend." _

"_Jamie Q is your friend. But aren't you proud to be able to say you're friend is brave and caring person? I sure am. Quentin's my friend too. I have the upmost respect for him, but I can't say I don't admire and respect him even more for the man he's proven himself to be." _

_Jamie's eyes searched his dad's. "I wish I could have been the one to kill that guy that shot Q!" _

"_Jamie" Nathan sighed. "Oh Jamie, come here buddy!" Nathan pulled his son into his arms and held him tight. "Everything's going to be ok, Jamie. I understand that you're upset but son you don't mean that. You would never be as heartless as the guy that did this. You couldn't do that Jamie and you know that. Without Quentin, it might be your Mom and the baby lying here. What would we have done then? How would we have made it Jamie? I don't want you and Cammie to grow up without your Mom. Anger is a terrible thing, son. It makes people do awful things. That's not you Jamie. You're smart and fun and carefree. Stay that way ok?" _

_The young boy nodded his head against his Dad's chest. "I love you Daddy" _

"_I love you too, son." _

….

Nathan took a deep breath as the memory of the terror he felt rushed through his body. He glanced back over at the sleeping form of his wife. 'He truly did owe Quentin. He just hadn't decided on how he'd ever be able to pay that debt back. He'd never pay it in full. Hell even he knew that, but as for how to start, Nathan was at a loss.'

After cooking dinner he moved back upstairs and stood in the doorway of the master bedroom quietly watching her sleep. Deciding it was best to try to get some food in her, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His hand came up to smooth a stray lock of hair behind her ear and she murmured in her sleep. A smile small came to Nathan's otherwise fear crested features. "Haley?" he said in a low voice. Nothing. "Hales? Baby are you hungry?" Her doe eyes began to flutter and slowly opened.

"What?" she whispered.

"I made dinner. Are you hungry? You haven't been eating hardly anything. I thought maybe you'd be hungry."

"Nathan I can't…."

"You can't what Haley? You can't take care of yourself and our baby? Come on, baby. You've gotta eat something and keep your strength up."

She knew it was useless to argue. She'd never win. Protective Nathan Scott had returned to living in the house with her. She'd never get passed him. While she was still too upset and worried to eat, she knew he was right. She had to do so for the baby. She moved to sit up and as she did she gave him a small smile. "Ok" she quietly said. "I can't promise I can stomach a lot but I'll try"

Nathan leaned over to kiss her forehead after he nodded his understanding. She had been an emotional wreck of blame since the shooting. He knew her nerves were on edge but he wouldn't let that stop him from trying to take care of her, after all it was what he had vowed to do the moment they were married.

…..

Brooke walked into her kitchen and was surprised to find the man sitting at the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"I wrapped up the filming and I flew home. Why are you surprised?"

"Well I thought when we talked that you were pissed. I didn't expect to see you until you called."

"Brooke you called me in the middle of one of the nine hundred takes we had done for one scene screaming that you were late. Forgive me for not exactly understanding your meaning right away."

"Look Julian, we've had a lot of fun but I think this scare, oh and by the way that's all it was, has totally given us both an understanding that we're not ready for this."

"Brooke who says I'm not ready? Was I shocked? Sure I was. Did I run away from the idea? You know I didn't. I was just caught off guard. Surely you can understand that."

"Do you think I wasn't?"

"I'm sure you were though you never talked to me about it."

"Yeah well I would have if I thought you'd have given it any attention. You were too busy with your job. But then you're always too busy with something where I'm concerned. Brooke stormed out of the kitchen leaving Julian to stare after her. As he watched her he released a heavy sigh. 'So much for a proposal' he thought to himself.

…..

Nathan put the last of the dinner dishes in the dishwasher. Haley was wiping of the kitchen counters when he heard her sharply in take a deep breath. "Hales? What is it baby?" he asked while moving quickly beside her.

She shook her head, unable to speak. Finally she lifted her head so that her eyes found her husband's.

Nathan could see the tears forming in her eyes, huge crocodile tears and he sighed heavily. "Aw Haley. C'mere baby" He took her hand in his and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly against him once she was securely tucked in his arms. He felt her knees weaken and held even tighter. He knew she was still exhausted from fighting the emotional demons that were trying to possess her. "Baby he's going to be ok. You have to hold on to that Haley."

As she looked up into Nathan's face, she could see the love and support he held but also the belief in what he was saying. She smiled slightly. "Nathan?"

"Hmmm?" he asked as his large hand stroked her hair on the back of her head.

"I want Jack to come and live with us. He'll be placed into child protective services if someone doesn't step in. He's sixteen so they won't object to him staying here."

Nathan's eyes searched Haley's. He knew she needed this peace after everything that happened and while he didn't relish the idea of having a teenage boy in the house, he didn't dismiss the fact that his wife felt the need to do something to help after the two young men had so selflessly taken care of her. "Ok" he whispered. "If that's what you want Haley I'm ok with that"

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I want to get back to the hospital Nathan."

Nathan let out a deep sigh. "Hales? Come on baby. You need to rest. I need you to take care of yourself and this baby, Haley"

"I know but Nathan, Quentin he…."

"I know he did baby, and I'll be forever indebted to him, but Hales I can't let something happen to you. I won't make it. I can't live without you Haley!" Nathan said, his voice full of conviction while his eyes were full of tears.

……

Two days later Nathan and Haley were sitting in the waiting room of the ICU. Quentin's Mom had just come out. Haley had her head on Nathan's shoulder while he comfortingly rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She didn't see Mrs. Fields or the look on her face.

Nathan started to stand when his eyes took her in and Haley's immediately searched hers as she started to stand beside him.

"He's awake. Quentin is conscious."

Nathan felt Haley's small body sag into his as her knees began to buckle under what he believed was a wave of relief. He quickly realized that it was more than that when he had to support more of her weight. "Haley? Baby? HALEY??"


	29. Second Chance

AN: Ok, I'm finally back with an update. I was going to wait until the reviews hit 300 but I finally decided that wasn't going to happen. I've been waiting for weeks. They've dropped off quite a bit in the last three or four chapters. I've had PM's of all kinds but no reviews. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review**. I need the motivation when writing.

Also I found out this week that one of my other stories was plaguerized and put up on another site. Writing is not easy to do. I can tell you that from experience. This is my third story and keeping them going from an outline is HARD! Don't steal other people's work. That will end up causing writers not to write and you'll have nothing to read. Two of my most favorite stories by Opheilia were lost from this site when they were stolen after her death. Her account was deleted by her family to keep that from happening. That should have never happened. Now people won't get to read her great works and that's a very sad thing.

On a happier note, OTH is back in two weeks!! I can't wait!! I don't necessarily like the spoilers I've read but I can't wait to see new stuff from the JL's.

Chapter 29

Second Chance

My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today

Well, I just saw Haley's  
Comet shooting  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappears  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today

Well, I just saw Hailey's  
Comet shooting  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappears  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Heres my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

_**Shinedown**_

"He's awake. Quentin is conscious."

Nathan felt Haley's small body sag into his as her knees began to buckle under what he believed was a wave of relief. He quickly realized that it was more than that when he had to support more of her weight. "Haley? Baby? HALEY??"

Haley's body continued to sag against Nathan's strong body. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him as he sat down in the chair that was behind him. "Hales? Baby? _Please_…" he said in a strangled voice.

Lucas was walking into the waiting room just in time to see Nathan sit down with Haley pulling her to his lap and her head rolling to Nathan's shoulder in the process. Luke took off running to his brother and sister in law. "**Nathan what the hell?** What happened?"

Nathan's body was trembling. "Go get somebody Luke" he said, his voice breaking with nearly every word.

Lucas stood up and looked around, trying to spot someone that might be able to help Haley. As he began to walk off, he heard Nathan sigh with relief.

Haley's eyes fluttered open. She quickly tried to focus. She could see Nathan but his face was a little blurry to her.

As Nathan saw her eyes open he sighed with relief. "GOD you scared me" he said as he pulled her head to him to place a kiss on her forehead. The panic he had felt from the moment she started sagging against him finally started to dissipate.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I stood up and the room started spinning."

"We're going home Hales. You haven't been able to keep anything down for days. You're not sleeping, eating, and now you're fainting. You've pushed yourself too hard."

"I can't Nathan. Not until I see Quentin. I can't leave" she said.

Nathan knew he'd never win this argument, no matter how scared he was for her and the baby. He'd get her in to see Quentin and then he wouldn't take no for an answer. Haley wouldn't have a moments peace internally until she saw that the guy was ok, so Nathan would let her, but after that? _YEAH SHE WAS GOING HOME TO REST_!!

At Nathan's nod Haley placed her hand along his cheek. "I love you" she whispered. "I'm really sorry baby"

"Come on let's go see Q and then we're out of here, Hales"

Haley nodded and Lucas came over to help her up. Both brothers anticipated the possibility of her blacking out again and as their eyes met each other both could see the fear the other felt.

The three Scott's walked to room 444. Haley walked into the room while Nathan and Lucas stood in the door way. As she made her way to the far side of the bed she sat down on the edge and Quentin smiled, wrapped his arm around her head and pulled her to his good shoulder. Haley leaned into the young man and as he held her, her sobs were unstoppable.

"I love you Ms. JS."

Haley nodded.

Nathan and Lucas both smiled a genuine smile as they watched the scene unfold. Student and teacher had made so much progress but Quentin and Haley? They'd made so much more.

As Lucas pulled Nathan out of the room, he turned to his brother with questioning eyes. "What happened back there? Why did she pass out?"

"Luke… She's not been dealing with Quentin's heroism well. She blamed herself. She's not been sleeping. She's been unable to keep anything on her stomach for days. AND she's pregnant. I know that's not the answer you want, but it's the truth"

"Has she seen a doctor?"

"Yeah she's seen them walking all over this fucking place Lucas!"

"Smart ass you know what I mean!" Lucas yelled right back.

"Luke, look. She wouldn't leave until she knew Quentin was ok. You know what a determined Haley James Scott is all about. Hell you've known her longer than I have!"

"How in the fuck could you let this happen, Nathan? Haley doesn't need to be in this shape. She's pregnant! AND you guys have already lost one baby! AND WHY? DUE TO STRESS! Yet you let her get so stressed like this again? What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you love her?"

Nathan could feel the fury rush through his veins. "WAIT JUST ONE FUCKING MINUTE LUCAS!! How in the hell can you even ask me that? You know I love her! BUT DAMNIT, she has to have some peace of mind too. That guy risked his life for her. He saved her. Do you even realize that Haley would have been the one shot if he hadn't jumped in front of the bullet? What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Before Lucas could respond the hospital room door opened and Haley stepped out. She smiled at the Luke and then leaned into Nathan. "I'm tired. Let's go home baby" she said as she laid her head against his firm chest.

"Ok" Nathan whispered and kissed the top of her head. As they began to walk off Nathan turned back to glare at Lucas, making sure his brother knew that the argument was far from over.

Two days later….

The door bell rang and Nathan went to answer it. "Hi Jack"

"Ah hi, Mr. Scott, I had a message to come to see Mrs. Scott. Is she here?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Nathan said and as Jack walked into the house Nathan closed the door. He led Jack into the living room where Haley was sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table.

"Hi Mrs. Scott, the counselor at school said you wanted to see me and told me to come by this afternoon. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing much better Jack. What about you? I didn't think you'd be back at school this fast."

"I just went back today to pick up my assignments and talk to my teachers. I won't be able to return for another week."

"Jack, where are you staying?"

"Uh…"

"Jack, Nathan and I would like for you to move in here with us"

Jack's head snapped up and his shock was evident. He turned to look at Nathan and received a nod while Nathan smiled. "It's ok Jack. I think this is a good thing" Nathan said.

"Are you sure? I mean both of you. Are you sure this would be ok?"

"Yeah" they both said in unison as they smiled at each other.

"Yeah I think so too. I always wanted someone to help me watch out for Cammie. Now I have a big brother too!" Jamie said, as he came down the stairs.

Jack turned to look at Jamie and smiled. Then he turned back to Nathan and Haley, "Oh I get it. You guys want a babysitter" he laughed. "OH MY GOD! WAIT! You're pregnant again Mrs. Scott! I don't know if I can handle so many kids"

Haley laughed at Jack's joke. "We don't either Jack but we're going to try!"

As Nathan heard Haley's laughter he couldn't help but smile. Yes they were young but they were making a wonderful life for themselves. Even though they'd never talked about having a large family in the early years of their marriage Nathan always wanted one. He'd never felt the sense of completion he felt about his family as he did in that very moment. _Yeah life was good. _Nathan's eyes traveled down to Haley's stomach and he smiled.

As Jack saw what Nathan was looking at he shook his head. "EWW that's just gross!"

Nathan laughed. "One day you won't think so. I promise" he said as he leaned in and kissed his wife.

…..

Two weeks later

Nathan was scurrying up the stairs, making every attempt to get as many household chores done as possible before Haley got home from school. She had returned to work this week and from what he had seen, was utterly exhausted.

As he made it to the top of the stairs and just rounded the corner to check for dirty clothes in the kids rooms when he heard noises. Sexual noises! 'What the hell?' As he reached for the door to Jack's room the sound grew louder. Nathan opened the door and was shocked at the vision that met him.

Sam was straddled Jack, bare breasted and her hair was a mess. "Ah… Ah… Mr. Scott!' she said.

"You two need to get dressed and get down stairs NOW!" Nathan yelled.

…..

As he sat there, he wondered what he was going to say to Sam and Jack. He wasn't that much older than either of them and before Haley? Well let's just say he could have easily been caught in a similar situation many times. How do you parent a teenager that's barely seven years younger than you? Well he guessed he was about to find out.

As Sam and Jack made it down the stairs they each took a seat in the living room. Nathan's eyes searched back and forth to both of them and finally he sighed a deep calming sigh. "What do you two think you were doing?"

"Mr. Scott, there's no doubt in my mind you _**know**_ what we were doing. When I came upstairs one night last week I heard all kinds of noises coming from _**your**_ bedroom."

Nathan opened his mouth to say something and quickly shut it again. What did you say to that? After careful thought, he finally pieced his words together quickly. "Jack, what you heard was me and my wife, son. Not me and a teenage girl. Not to mention Brooke Davis' foster daughter. Do you have any idea what she is going to do to you when she finds out?"

"But you can't tell Brooke Mr. Scott! Please!" Sam shrieked.

"Oh no Sam, I'm not going to tell Brooke. Both of you are!" Nathan said as he glared at Jack.

Jack sat back in the chair with a humph. He knew there was no way Nathan would let him out of this. He had told Sam it would be risky to meet up here. Why had he let her talk him into that? The Scotts had been great to him. He didn't want to mess that up.

…..

Julian walked back into the kitchen. He had finally heard the shower cut off twenty minutes ago and there was no doubt that Brooke would be coming out soon. When he heard the door knob click he dropped down to one knee.

"Julian, what are you doing?"

"I'm proposing. Brooke Davis will you marry me?"

…….

Nathan was moving around the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes while Haley was upstairs giving Cammie a bath. The phone rang and he moved to the end of the counter to answer it. "Hello"

"Nathan?"

"Luke is that you?"

"Nathan, Lindsay's been in an accident. I don't know any details yet but I need you and Haley to try and take care of Peyton. I have to fly out to New York"

"Of course! Is Lindsay alright Luke? Do you know any details?"

"No, I don't. I don't know much of anything other than they've taken her into surgery" Lucas said as his voice broke.

"Alright man, call me if you need anything. Ok?"

….

Jack walked down the hallway towards his next class. His eyes quickly darted around through the student faces in search of Sam. As he looked for her, he soon saw a face he was hoping to never see again. The leader of the gang that X was a member of was standing in front of him.

"Periodox what are you doing here?" Jack said as he looked around the hallway. He didn't want to be associated with this guy. He knew word moved quickly around Tree Hill.

"I came to see exactly what you plan on doing about that bitch getting X killed. You remember X right, Jack? YOUR BROTHER?"

"Who are you talking about Periodox?"

"The Scott woman! I want X's death avenged, do you understand that Jack?"

"No you've got it wrong. She didn't get X killed. X got himself killed man"

"Oh no little boy. It was her fault. If she'd kept her big nose out of your family's business this would have never happened. Now I know you're living there. I want her ruined. Do you understand me Jack? I want her and her family ruined. I don't want her dead quickly because that will end the suffering I plan to see her go through too soon."

Jack sighed heavily as the man tapped his cheek, smiled and then raised his eyebrows. "I'll be in touch man"

HIT THE BUTTON… Give me some love….!!!!


	30. And the Story Continues

AN/ SURPRISE SURPRISE. First of all NO you're eyes are not deceiving you. Second, I hate unfinished fan fiction and I am totally sorry that I have let this story lie dormant for 2 years. There have been numerous changes in my personal life and I lost my way. But in honor of the ending of OTH and a very heartfelt series finale, my motivation seems to have returned. If you can bare with me and help encourage that motivation with reviews I'm sure we can get this completed. Thank you all for the previous review's, PM's etc.

This chapter will be a little short, but it's a start. I'm totally out of the swing with writing but I just had to come back and finish this.

I love One Tree Hill and what it's stood for over the years so coming back to finish this fiction is my way of giving something back. Plus any of you that know me, know that I think Mark has missed a lot of opportunities in the NH storyline because of unfocused attention and while that surely got better after Season 7 with some awesome NH moments and storylines, we should have been getting those types of stories all along and not the 3rd party crap we repeatedly saw.

With out further ado… I give you Chapter 30 of Bleeding Love

Chapter 30

Jack was at a total loss as to what he needed to do about Peridox. He had been trying to figure a way out of the problem for a week now. He could always talk to Nathan but he knew the man would blow a gasket. He had never seen some one so protective over his family as Nathan Scott. No, Jack had to try a different way. The first thing he had to do was get Haley out of that school. Peridox would eventually take matters into his own hands, Jack knew that and Tree Hill High would be the first place he'd go to find her. Jack suddenly had an idea….

3 weeks later

"Principle Rimkiss, you wanted to see me?" Haley asked.

"Yes Mrs. Scott. You know in our profession we are looked high upon and held to a higher standard. I can't say I've ever been more disappointed in an educator as I am you at this moment."

"Ok. Do I get to know what's disappointed you so?"

"Oh certainly. You are hear by suspended from Tree Hill indefinitely. I must say that sexually harassing a student is something I never thought I'd hear about you but you've left me no choice. You are relieved of your duties and pending the outcome of the investigation, you will be notified of the next step"

"WHAT?"Haley stood up and slammed her hand on the edge of the desk. "And who did I supposedly sexually harass?"

"Jack Daniels. Oh and by the way Mrs. Scott since he's living with you, Child Protective Services has now been involved. Don't expect that Jack will be sleeping under your roof tonight" she said with a smug smile. "Too bad you won't get to continue in your quest to get him into bed"

Later that afternoon, Jack made his way into the Scott house and began packing his clothes. He didn't know where he was going at the moment but he sure couldn't stay here. Social Services would come for him once they found out that the allegations had been made. He didn't plan on being around when that happened.

Haley walked in to the kitchen and began pulling the drawers out. She had to do something to keep her mind from racing. She was furious that all of this had gone down the way it had and she had to do something to keep her stress levels at bay. That couldn't be good for her pregnancy at this point.

"Nathan"

"Hey Luke. How's Lindsay?"

"She's out of surgery. The police said the car just came out of no where and hit her in the side. Nate, she lost the baby"

"Lucas I'm so sorry man. I know what you're going through. I wish there was something I could do for you"

"There is and your doing it. Just take care of the team and Peyton until I get back. I'll know more about when I'll be returning tomorrow or Wednesday ok?"

"Sure thing big brother"

Nathan sighed. He couldn't believe the mess things were in for everyone. Luke, Haley, Jack, Brooke, Peyton and even Quentin. It's like a dark cloud had settled over Tree Hill and it was raining on them all. He found himself staring off in space as he thought about the other night. He and Haley were lying in bed and she was folded in his arms. Quentin had been by that night and Haley was trying to help him catch up on the school work he'd missed. During the school shooting Quentin had gotten behind in all of his classes. He was on the injured list for the remainder of the season and he was really worried that no college would take him. It was after all his senior year.

"Mrs JS. All of this is for nothing you know"

"Quentin, how can you say that?" Haley asked.

"I'm not going to get into college. The scouts haven't been able to watch me play much this season and they won't come to see an injured player holding down the bench"

"Quentin, you still have to keep your grades up."

Quentin quickly stood up sending papers flying everywhere. "For what huh? I won't get into college on my grades Ms. JS. Without basketball, I have no hope of getting into a good school"

Haley just looked at her student. This was the guy that saved her and the baby's life. He had been out of school for 8 weeks due to a gun shot wound that was meant for her. Surely there was something that she could do to help him.

Jamie suddenly came running into the living room. "Q check this out". He hit the play button on the CD player and began doing the soldier boy dance that Q had taught him a few weeks ago. Jamie and Quentin had been spending a lot of time together. He knew Quentin would be going back to school tomorrow if the Doctor released him and he was going to miss his friend.

As Quentin watched Jamie he couldn't help but smile. "J-Luke you've got it going on man. It's a good thing you can dance better than your dad."

Nathan walked in suddenly hearing the remark. "Hey watch it!" he smiled. "I have coordination on the court. I don't need it on a dance floor"

Haley smiled. It had never made any sense to her that Nathan was so graceful on a basketball court and swore he couldn't dance. She knew that he didn't like to but he had gotten better over the years. As she watched Jamie and now Q had also joined in, she couldn't help but stare in awe at her son. He definitely enjoyed music like she did and for that she was thankful.

Later that night after Quentin left she and Nathan were sitting on the couch. "Baby, I have something to tell you" Nathan said. "Luke called today after lunch. Lindsay lost the baby, Hales"

He watched as Haley's eyes filled with tears. "Oh no!" she cried. Nathan held her to him. He knew that she would be upset, expected it even, but he didn't expect the next words he heard.

"Why is everything falling apart?" Haley whimpered.

Nathan searched her eyes. He had known all night something was wrong but now he was certain of it.

"Nathan I have something to tell you too" she said breathlessly.


	31. Soldier

**Chapter 31**

_**Soldier**_

la ra la ra ra ra, la ra la ra ra (x2)  
Where did all the people go?  
they got scared when the lights went low.  
I get you through it nice and slow,  
when the world's spinning out of control.

Afraid of what they might lose  
might get scraped or they might get bruised.  
You can beg on what's the use  
that's why it's called the moment of truth

I'd get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you don't see it,  
you're thirsty, I'll be your rain,  
you get hurt, I'll take your pain.

I know you don't believe it,  
but i said it and i still mean it,  
when you heard what i told you,  
when you get worried I'll be your soldier.

Funny when times get hard,  
at the last moment when it's supposed to charge,  
we are always on the longest yard,  
oh they feel their feet get cold.

Hiding here, hiding there,  
find them underneath the stairs,  
people hiding everywhere,  
trying to be still like a stone.

My aim is so true,  
I wanna show you,  
I'll try forever,  
I'm never gonna say "surrender".

I'll be your soldier  
I'll be, oh I'll be your soldier  
I'll be your soldier

La ra la ra ra, (4x)

_**Gavin Degraw**_

Jack had wandered around Tree Hill for the last week. He hadn't gone to school, Sam's or even the diner. It was in high hopes that Peridox wouldn't find him that he basically hid. His days were filled with mental flashes of his past life. His brother X, Sam, the Scott's. How had things gotten so messed up? After Peridox came to the school that day Jack knew he had to find a way to protect Mrs. Scott. She and her family had done so much for him. These were bad people and they had strong connections to some even more dangerous people. Jack had always hated it that his brother had gotten involved with the gangs in Tree Hill like he had. 'Didn't X see that it was no way to live?'

As he sat on the bleachers at the Rivercourt he thought back to the day he had made his decision.

_Flashback_

_Jack walked into the huge house he was currently living in. When he made his way into the kitchen, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Scott standing at the stove in a loving embrace, kissing. He shook his head and cleared his throat so they would know he had come in the house. Sometimes it seemed as though they were in their own little world. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever feel that. _

_Nathan and Haley smiled at each other as each stepped back just a little. "Jack, what are you doing home so early?" _

"_Ah… I need to talk to you both. I have a problem and I don't know what to do" Jack said as he looked everywhere but at Nathan and Haley. _

"_Ok. Let's go into the living room and sit down." Nathan told the young man. _

Julian knocked on Brooke's door. While he waited for her to open it he ran back through his speech that he had prepared. After several minutes the door finally opened. Julian knelt down on one knee. "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

"Julian" Brooke began.

"No Brooke, don't. Don't give me anything but a yes or no answer. I've tried every way I know how to let you know I love you. I'm in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis and I want you to be my wife. I want to grow old with you, take care of you and hold you in my arms every night then wake up to your gorgeous smile every morning."

"I don't know Julian" Brooke said as she turned to move back to the couch in the living room.

Dan Scott had been down to the local diner for lunch. He picked up a news paper from the stand on his way out. His shocked eyes couldn't believe the headline. On the front page was a picture of his daughter in law. There was an article about her suspension and the allegations made by a student. Dan could only shake his head and stare in shocked awe "There's no way in hell this can be right."

Lucas walked through the Tree Hill airport. He saw his brother standing there waiting to pick him up. Nathan smiled and when Lucas made it to him they clasped each other in their usual guy hug.

"How's Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"She's fine" Nathan smiled.

"Thank you little brother" Lucas said as he tightened his grip on his brother's hand.

"Ah yeah. Lucas I don't know how to tell you this but it's Haley we need to worry about" Nathan said. Lucas' eyes searched Nathan's in an effort to find some meaning behind his words. For the first time Lucas could see the worry in Nathan's features and the dark circles under his eyes. It appeared his brother hadn't been sleeping much if at all recently.

"What's going on Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Jack moved out. He's staying with Julian" Nathan stated.

"What? Why?"

"Lucas, Haley's in danger and it's all because of Jack's brother Xavier"

"Ok let's sit down" Lucas said.

Dan Scott had been digging into what happened to Haley all morning. He knew there was no way in hell she had done what she'd been accused of and he'd get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did. He had managed to find out that a teenager had been staying with Nathan and Haley since the school shooting. That teenager had a brother named Xavier that was knee deep in the Tree Hill underground world. After talking to Jack, Dan made his way to the park. When he found the man that he was looking for he walked up to him. As he got there he heard him say " Ok yeah Dimitry I got it. No man I'm on it, but don't forget I'm going to need some help from you in return"

Peridox hung the phone up and noticed the man that was sitting down on the bench beside him. He turned to look at him with a scowl, hopping the guy would get the message and find another seat.

"You know this is a nice park" Dan smiled. "My grand kids play in this park. I don't like low life's like you hanging around here. It doesn't allow me to have that warm and fuzzy feeling that my grandchildren are safe here"

"Mmm must be the two ugly kids"

"No my grandchildren are anything but ugly. Unlike you! Especially when I'm done with you" Dan smirked.

"Is that some kind of threat? I don't do so well with threats!"

"Relax. It's not a threat. It's a promise that if anything happens to my grandchildren or my family I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

"You know the people I run with are dangerous people old man. You should watch who you talk to like that" Peridox smiled just before walking away.

Dan shook his head. He had managed to find out this guy was pushing the teenager that had been staying with his family. He had even made threats against Haley according to Jack when he talked to him. Dan had no choice but to get involved. He couldn't let anything happen to Haley. He had just recently learned she was pregnant again. She had already given him two beautiful grand children and now was in the process of a third. He had a lot of time to think while he was in prison. After Nathan's visit and him telling him that he was letting go of him, Dan had been determined to make everything up to his son. He knew how fiercely Nathan loved Haley and Dan had come to think the world of her himself. When he had heard this morning that she was about two and a half months pregnant with their third child Dan could only smile. 'Nathan has done so well for himself'.

Lucas stared at Nathan in disbelief. "Wait Nathan. I'm lost. Jack came to you with this?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah. He came to us and told me and Haley that a guy from the gang had approached him and made some threats towards Haley. He blames Haley for X's death and wants to avenge it."

"But I don't understand" Lucas said shaking his head. "How on earth did he end up accusing Haley of sexual harassment?"

"Lucas that was my idea. After we talked to Jack I knew we had to do something to get Haley out of that school. The principle and all involved are aware of what's going on."

"But Nathan her reputation as a teacher is ruined." Lucas said with concern.

"Luke it won't be when people find out the truth but if it is I don't care. I've got to keep her safe! Can't you see that?"

"Yes I do I just never thought it would require something like that" Luke said.

Nathan walked into the house in search of his wife. "Hales?..." he moved up stairs. "Haley?" Nathan walked in to their bed room. "Haley? Where are you?" He continued to search the entire house. He couldn't find his wife anywhere. As he moved to the kitchen he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called her cell. It rang several times before the voicemail picked up. "Hi you've reached Haley James Scott, congratulations. Leave a message" Nathan pulled up the contacts and hit Brooke's name. He waited or her to answer.

"Hello?" Brooke said

"Brooke it's Nathan. Have you seen Haley?"

"Not since this morning we met at the café for breakfast. Why?"

" I haven't heard from her all day. When I got home her car is not here and she's not picking up her cell."

"She said she was going to the pharmacy to pick up her prenatal vitamins and then she was going to your Mom's to get Cammie and then pick up Jamie from school."

"Ok I'll call Mom and see if she's seen her. Thanks Brooke"

Nathan dialed his mother's number and waited. He was starting to get discouraged and Deb finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, have you seen Haley?"

"Not since this morning. I've actually been expecting her to come pick up Cammie all afternoon. Why is something wrong?"

" I don't know" Nathan sighed. He knew it wasn't like Haley not to be where she was supposed to be when it concerned the kids. He couldn't stop the panicky feeling he was getting. With each phone call he made it increased. No one had seen his wife since this morning. Where in the hell could she be?


	32. Time For Dying

Chapter 32

Time Of Dying

On the ground I lay motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

(I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay, losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much or just not enough

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

(I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

_**Three Days Grace**_

Nathan's head snapped up as he heard the door open "Haley?"

Lucas walked into his brother's living room. "Sorry man. Still no word?"

Nathan shook his head as he tried to choke back the fear he had fought against all night. It was ten o'clock and no one had seen or heard from Haley. Brooke had gone and picked Jamie up from school and Nathan had gone and picked up Cammie from his Mom's. He wanted to go to the police. He had even called them about three hours ago but they told him there was nothing they could do until the twenty four hour mark. Nathan couldn't seem to make them understand that every minute she was missing put her more in danger. He had tried to explain everything to them but so far they wouldn't even begin to look at Haley as a missing person until tomorrow. He had never felt so frustrated and helpless in his life.

"Luke I don't know what to do"

"Just try to stay calm. We'll find her Nathan. We have to." Lucas said as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder in an effort to offer him a little comfort. Nathan and Haley had been through so much and he couldn't even imagine the terror his little brother felt right now.

Nathan just looked at his older brother like he had lost his mind. "Stay calm? You would stay calm if this were Peyton? Lucas Haley is my wife. She's the mother of my children. She's fragile and pregnant and tiny and she's just….. she's my world. How in the hell can you tell me to stay calm" Nathan asked as he jumped to his feet. He went back to pacing the floor just like he had been doing on and off most of the afternoon and evening.

Lucas shook his head. He knew his brother was panicking. There was no way he wouldn't be doing the same. Not being where she was supposed to be especially where the kids were concerned was not Haley and they both knew that meant something was wrong. _BAD WRONG. _

"Luke, can you stay here for a little bit? You know to listen for the kids? They're in bed asleep but I wouldn't doubt with all of the crackling tension in the house that they'll wake up. I have got to get out of here for a little bit. I've got to look and try to see if I can find Haley. I feel like I've got to do something or I'm going to lose my damn mind."

"Yeah Nate. I'll stay for a few hours. Let me call Peyton and get here to come over. I don't want her to be alone. I just got back home but I had to run over here and check on you. Listen…. I know I'm not saying the right things. God knows, I probably haven't done the right things but Nate, you have. You've come so far with Haley. I just can't believe that it will end up being all for nothing. I have faith in that. I just refuse to believe that it's at a level anywhere near the end"

Nathan got into their Range Rover and drove around Tree Hill. He had no clue where to start so he decided to go look at the last place that he clearly knew Haley was "Karen's Café". He rode by hoping he'd find her there but it was to no avail. He turned the corner and suddenly a thought came to him. "_The parking deck" _He knew that Brooke and Haley had come here today during one of the busiest times. He turned left into the entrance to the parking deck and slowly made his way in circles up through the different levels. After he made his way to the fourth level he saw it. As he slammed on brakes the tires came to a screeching halt. There sat Haley's car. The driver's side door was open. He jumped out of the Range Rover and ran over to the vehicle. "HALEY" He looked around the car. She wasn't there. He searched through looking for anything that might give him an idea to what had happened. He looked over the seats, all around the interior and as he was standing up and turning to go to the other side that's when he saw it and his heart seemed to stop beating. There were several small drops of blood on the driver's side door just under the window track. "Oh God" he whispered as he continued searching the door to see if there was anymore. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 please state your emergency"

"This is Nathan Scott I've found my wife's car in the parking deck by Grace Street. This is no longer a missing person's case. It's a kidnapping and assault case. I need an officer over here right now. There's blood on the driver's side door and the door itself is wide open. Please send somebody RIGHT AWAY"

Nathan snapped his phone shut and closed his eyes, willing his breathing and heat rate to slow down. He knew he was getting close to having a panic attack. He felt fear trying to consume him. He had held that feeling at bay almost all day. As he worked through his emotions he finally had calmed down enough to make the next call, even though he knew before he had finished it he'd be right back where he just was if not even worse.

"Hello?"

"Luke" Nathan choked back a sob

"Nathan? What's the matter? What is it?"

"Luke it's Haley" Nathan said in a low mono toned voice as he again fought to breathe.

….

Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch at her house. "Why won't you marry me Brooke? I love you"

"Julian I can't handle this right now. Haley's missing. I'm totally on edge. Please can't we talk about this another time?

"What? Haley's missing? When the hell did that happen?"

"We went to eat at the café today. No one has seen her since. Nathan called me a little after 4 o'clock wanting to know if I'd seen her. I explained not since we had eaten at the café today. Julian she never picked up Jamie from school or the baby from Deb's." Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears.

Julian knew it was bad. No way Haley James Scott would even not be where she was supposed to be when her children were involved without a word to anyone. Jack had been staying with him while they were all waiting for this debacle of bullshit had entered their lives to be over. Jack was a good kid and Julian liked him but Julian knew the main reason Nathan had called him was because Sam was at Brooke's.

Julian wrapped his arm around Brooke and pulled her against him until her head fell against his shoulder. He cupped his other hand around the back of her head and held her as tight as he could. "They'll find her Brooke. Nathan won't stop until he finds his wife and the mother of his kids"

…

Dan sat in the hotel room looking over the want ad section of the newspaper. He had to find a job. There was no way his money was going to last forever. He had to find a job and a place to live. He knew staying with either of his son's was not an option and hell he surely couldn't blame them. There was no way though he would leave Tree Hill without fighting to get his family back. Maybe if he had fought harder for them over the years instead of against them they'd be here now. He would be a different man but in typical Dan Scott fashion he had to bully and control until he managed to push his son's away and in doing that he couldn't see his grandchildren either. Dan thought about Jamie and Cammie. They were absolutely gorgeous kids. He had no idea what Jamie liked to do. Of course Dan secretly or maybe even not so secretly to anyone that knew the real Dan Scott, hoped that his grandson loved Basketball but if not Dan could live with that. He just wanted Jamie to be happy like Nathan had talked about when he visited him in the prison that day. He needed to one day tell his son how much he respected Nathan the man and even Nathan the father even if he hadn't respected Nathan the son.

As Dan's mind wandered he then turned his thoughts to Haley. He thought of all of the things he had done to the couple while they were in high school. He had tried to tear his son's marriage apart. He had led Haley to believe that Nathan had women over while she was on tour and had out right given her hell every chance he got. Now she was in a situation that was totally out of character for her and Dan wanted to help her. He knew Haley was the purest hearted girl and now woman that he'd ever met bar one. His Karen had been this same way and Dan couldn't help but think if he'd used his head all of those years ago, he'd be the same type of man his son was today. Dan had finally accepted that he was all of that because of Haley. The only reason Dan couldn't regret it was because without Deb he wouldn't have Nathan and without Nathan Dan didn't want to exist most days. He'd love to have Nathan and Lucas but as Dan had made the fatal mistake of not being there for his oldest son and had basically never been in his life, he knew that it would be a moot point and talking to Lucas would only fall on deaf ears.

Dan had racked his brain most of the day trying to figure out a way to help his daughter in law. He knew that was where he was going to have to start in order to get some semblance of a life back. He loved Haley he always had. He just couldn't let go of his demons of his own past to see Nathan was correcting his father's own mistakes through his life and for that Dan would forever respect the man his son had become. He was a stronger man than Dan had ever been.

Dan thought back to the day at the River Court after he spoken to Haley in his office. She had told him she was pregnant so Dan immediately went to find his son. He had tried to get Nathan to go on to Duke and let Haley and the baby do the best they could if she didn't go with him. Dan couldn't see past what he wanted for his son that day. Hell he hadn't seen past that in most things he did. He knew he was wrong and he wanted Nathan to know he knew that more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. He also wanted to tell Lucas how wrong he was not to make sure he and his Mom were ok too instead of always being against them and hateful to them.

…..

Nathan had been talking to the officer for several minutes, trying to answer all of the questions to the best of his knowledge and ability.

"Mr. Scott, just because there's blood on the door doesn't mean she's not still ok. Please don't forget that. Ok?" the young officer said as he squeezed the shoulder of the man in front of him.

Nathan just nodded his head. He wasn't sure he could even speak at the moment. Suddenly, another officer shouted out to the investigation leader.  
"That was the lab. The blood type of was A positive"

Nathan felt his shoulder's slump. That was Haley's blood type. As he looked over to the officer the young man raised his eyebrows as if to ask Nathan if it was a match. Nathan looked away and nodded his head. He turned around and walked to the far end of the parking deck to look out over Grace Street. He had no idea where Haley was, if she was ok, who even had her but he knew he had to get out of here. He couldn't stand being here anymore. He wanted to go home and hold his kids so he could feel closer to his wife. There was no way he was going to be able to get through this without them. They were all Haley and he hoped that would get him through until he could hold her again.

He had decided after his brother came into his front door tonight that he was going to hold on to that faith his brother had spoken of. He had to. He had no other form of hope right now and thinking about the alternative would just make him lose his mind. He absolutely had to make himself believe Haley was going to be ok. She would be back in their home and in his bed. There was also the issue of her pregnancy. They had so many different things happen with their pregnancies over the years. Haley being hit by the car when she was pregnant with Jamie, the miscarriage the night he was thrown through the window, the scar tissue surgery that had to be removed when she was pregnant with Cammie so that she didn't miscarry again were all factors in their lives that could have turned out very differently if fate had not intervened. He had to believe that would happen again with this baby. He knew he didn't have a right to even ask but he still hoped that it would be another miracle of life on the day that it was supposed to happen. He drew in a shaky breath and turned to walk back to Haley's car. As he got closer the young officer met him at the back of the car. "Everything ok Mr. Scott?"

"Ah… Yeah. I think I'm just going to head home unless you need me for something else tonight."

"No we'll call you as soon as you hear anything"

Nathan got in the Range Rover and drove through Tree Hill. The panicky feelings were returning as he thought about returning home to a house that Haley was not in. Tears filled his eyes. "I love you Haley. I'll find you baby. I promise."


	33. Everything Is Not Always As It Seems

Chapter 33

**Everything Is Not Always As It Seems**

Not what it seems  
Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
that the end will no doubt justify the means  
You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
Yes, please...

Well you might find out It'll go to your head  
When you write a report on a book you never read  
With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
That's what I said

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can have what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not  
What it seems

_**Selena Gomez **_

Haley sat in the chair that she had been tied to for the past 6 days. Since her head was covered with a black hood she had no clue exactly how long she had been there but she knew it had been more than just a little while. Her mind had drifted over the recent years of her life. There were so many memories, both good and a few bad ones too. Still she wouldn't trade her recent life for anything. She loved her husband, her children and her friends.

She had met Brooke at the café yesterday to help her friend with some personal issues she was having. Julian wanted to marry a very skeptical Brooke Davis, who at times was her own worst enemy. Haley gave Brooke a pep talk and told her it was finally her turn to be the girl that got everything she wanted.

As Haley finalized that thought with a slight smile her mind drifted to Nathan. '_God he was probably about to lose his mind right now_'. She had no idea how she would handle not knowing where Nathan was for so long or if he was ok but she was certain her husband was experiencing just that. Then her thoughts traveled to her children. '_How was Jamie handling all of this_?' Her son was strong but he also was only 5 years old. He couldn't be expected to shoulder all of this uncertainly without a care in the world. It wasn't who James Lucas Scott was.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and shrugged away from it slightly. " What's the matter wee one?" the guy said with a heavy foreign accent. "Aww you don't like my touch? Well you better get used to it." He pulled the hood off of her head and then placed the bottle of water to her mouth. "Here drink this. I won't have you dying until they tell me to kill you" He forced the water to her mouth as he bent her neck back so he could pour it down her throat. "Don't worry Haley Scott. As soon as they are ready to contact your husband and make their demands this will soon be over for you." The man suddenly let out an evil laugh. He reached down and placed his hand on Haley's thigh. "Tell me Mrs. Scott, would you like one last bout with pleasure before I send you to hell?" Haley glared at the man and then promptly spewed the water straight in his face. Dimitry was so angry he slapped Haley hard against the cheek. "YOU BITCH"

…

Lucas walked into Nathan's house and went to find his brother. As he came into the kitchen he heard the phone ringing and saw his brother moving over to grab the cordless that was on the counter.

"Hello"

Lucas watched in what seemed to be slow motion as the phone slipped from Nathan's hand and fell to the floor, busting in several pieces. He ran to his brother to keep him from the same fate as the phone. Nathan literally could no longer stand and was sinking to the floor in the kitchen fast.

….

Brooke and Julian were keeping Jamie and Cammie. They were all sitting in the living room floor playing and trying to make the best of the day. When Brooke heard the phone ring she jumped up to answer it.

"Hello"

"_Brooke, It's Lucas" _

"Lucas what's wrong?" Brooke asked as the hair began to stand up on her neck. She could tell from the sound of his voice he didn't have good news.

" _They've called Nathan to go down to the morgue. They pulled a body out of the river of a young strawberry blonde in her early twenties. He has to go identify the body" _

Brooke's hand came up to her mouth. "OH GOD!"

Julian came running up to Brooke. "Baby what is it?"

Brooke looked over to the two small children. She loved those two as though they were her own. Her hand never left her mouth as the sobs racked her body. "Julian, I need to tell you why I can't marry you. I can't answer your question about the phone call right now but I do want to answer your question about why I won't say yes."

"Ok"

"When I thought I was pregnant, I went to the Doctor's remember?"

"Yeah" Julian nodded " but Brooke I thought you said they told you it was a false alarm."

" It was Julian. They not only told me I wasn't pregnant. They also told me that I was never going to be" she sobbed.

"They told you that?" Julian said as he grabbed Brooke and brought her to him. "They said you can't have children?"

Brooke nodded again as she continued to cry. She grabbed Julian's hand and pulled him to the hallway to keep Jamie from hearing her. "I had to tell you the truth. Life's too short you know?"

"Brooke what did Lucas say?"

"Nathan has to go to the morgue. They've found a body in the river of a young girl, in her early twenties."

Julian felt his heart rate pounding. "Jesus. NO!"

…

This had to be the longest hallway Nathan had ever been in. As he made each step closer to the end of the hall he felt his brother's grip on him tighten.

_Haley from the second I heard those words… "We found a body" my heart sank, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. Have we really had our last conversation? Our last kiss? Our last moment to just stare at each other and see ourselves through each other's eyes? Haley I can't hear that you're never going to come home again….._

Nathan moved to the double doors. His brother dropped his arm from his shoulder. As the man led Nathan inside Nathan's heart pounded harder and faster with every step. He walked up to the gurney terrified of what he'd see when they lifted the sheet up. The man asked him if he was ready and Nathan couldn't move. _"Of course he wasn't ready! He'd never be ready" _

As he turned just a little more to square himself with the table in front of him the man lifted the sheet. Nathan broke down. His breath came in rugged gasps. He motioned for the man to return the sheet back. To cover it up. To do anything to keep him from looking at it any longer. He turned and walked back through the double doors and was met with his brother's intense gaze.

Lucas's eyes were searching Nathan's face. It was void of anything. No expression existed there that could possibly prepare Luke for the answer he so desperately needed but didn't want to have to hear.

…

Dan stood in front of Nathan's house at the front door. He was building up his courage to knock on the door. He had just come from town and heard the news about Haley. She was missing, had been for nearly a week. He wished his son had of come to him with this. As he raised his arm to knock on the door he heard a car approaching. He dropped his hand and turned to see his two sons getting out of the Nathan's Range Rover. Lucas was driving.

"What is it? What's happened?" Dan asked as he began to feel his panic rising. The look on Nathan's face was indescribable. Lucas also had a lost look acrossed his features.

"**TELL ME DAMNIT**! **WHAT'S WRONG**?" Dan screamed. "**IS SHE OK**? **WHERE IS SHE**?"

Nathan and Lucas passed a startled glance at each other before turning back to look at their father. Before Dan could take his next breath, Nathan had him jacked up against the wall and his hand tightly around his throat. "**YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE**! **I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN**"


	34. Facade of Reality

AN: Oh wow, you guys can't ask for much better than this. Three updates in two days? That's a record for me. Someone Pm'ed me and asked me if Lydia was going to be in this fiction and the answer is yes. She's here as of this Chapter. Haley's got some more things to deal with before the end but I loved the Kidnapped story so much I had to garnish it in this story. I didn't like the lack of Naley in Season 9 because of it but the emotions were so deep. I could just visualize Nathan going ape shit crazy if it were Haley missing so I just had to revamp this story to accommodate that storyline. I hope it doesn't offend anyone but anyone that reads my stories knows I love it when Nathan is worrying, jealous over or anything else dealing with Haley. His love for her always shines through but I like to take that deeper like we saw in Season 2. It was the only good thing about that whole damn screwed up season! LOL. Well here we go…..

Chapter 34

**Façade of Reality**

People created religious inventions  
To give their lives a glimmer of hope  
And to ease their fear of dying  
And people created religious intentions  
Only to feel superior and to have a licence to kill

Our desire to die is stronger  
Than all your desire for life  
There is no getting away from it now  
Only true faith survives

People created religious inventions  
To give their lives a glimmer of hope  
And to ease their fear of dying  
And people created religious ascensions  
To subject the others and to enslave to further enrich themselves

Our desire to die is stronger  
Than all your desire for life  
There is no getting away from it now  
Only true faith survives

Our desire to die is stronger  
Than all your desire for life  
There is no getting away from it now  
Only true faith survives

Narration:  
"This mass terrorism is the new evil in our world today."]  
It doesn't matter where we die  
It doesn't matter that you cry  
We'll take you with us

It doesn't matter where we die  
It doesn't matter that you cry

Narration:  
"Those people who lost their lives on the 11th of September  
And those that mourn them.  
Now is the time for the strength to build that community  
Let that be their memorial"

A disgrace on the beyond

O servitor, sempiterne  
Te grati coluimus  
Odor atrox quo nos superfundis intolerabilis est

Deceive yourself by yielding  
To soft words that cause no pain  
Enrich yourself with different views  
Learned without disdain

A disgrace on the beyond  
That can never be undone  
Who shall rise and unveil  
The Façade of reality?

Deceive yourself by yielding  
To soft words that cause no pain  
Enrich yourself with different views  
Learned without disdain

Is there still room for new dents in old wrecks?  
A disgrace on the beyond that can never be undone  
Deceive yourself by yielding to soft words  
Enrich yourself by making up your own mind

Sanguis meus tibi I am perbibendus sit  
Sanguis meus tibi I am perbibendus sit

_**Epica**_

"It was bad Peyton! Really bad" Lucas said in frustration. "I've never seen Nathan go after Dan like that! I thought he was going to kill him before I could get him off of him"

"Let's just be thankful it wasn't her. What was Dan doing there anyway?" Peyton asked.

"He had heard about Haley in town this morning. He said when he saw in the newspapers that story on the student accusing her of sexual harassment he new something wasn't right so he went out to Nathan's to offer to help in anyway he could"

"WOW!" Peyton said with large green eyes. "Did Nathan even consider letting him help him?"

"You know he didn't Peyton. He doesn't even want Dan around him much less offering to help him. They got into this huge argument. Dan kept telling Nathan that he still had some connections around Tree Hill that might help them locate Haley. Nathan wouldn't even listen to him. He was just so distraught about the whole thing this morning I'm not even sure if what Dan was saying even registered in his mind."

"He's scared Luke"

"I know that's why I'm going to give him some time to calm down and then go try to encourage him to work with Dan so we can find Haley. Dan has already managed to find out that Haley was accused by Jack, Jack is Xavier's brother and that it's all tied in together. As much as it pains me to say it he might be our only hope."

….

Nathan sat on the couch. He mind drifted back to earlier as he walked into that morgue. When they lifted the sheet and he saw it wasn't Haley he lost it. He didn't want to see the dead body any more. He was afraid if he kept looking he would realize it actually was her. Whoever the girl was her remains were not in the best shape. Nathan had to break away from Lucas and go to the men's room and had immediately gotten sick. He got practically the same feeling when they pulled up in the driveway to find Dan at the front door.

Dan had acted like he cared that Haley was missing, cared that her life and well being was in danger. Nathan knew better than to totally trust in that though. His very next thought was that it was all an act to cover up that he was a part of it. Nathan heard the phone ringing. He blew out a heavy sigh. He couldn't deal with much more today.

"Hello"

"Nathan?"

"What DAN? Huh? What in the hell do you want?"

"Son I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just shown up like that today. I want to help you find your wife."

"Why so you can try to split us up again?"

"Nathan that's not fair. I have already managed to get some information on the streets. I'm sure I could get more."

"Dad if you do this you'll only be looking for a return on it and you and I both know it."

"Nathan I want Jamie and Cammie to grow up having their mother. I've been so wrong about Haley. I know that, son. Please…_** PLEASE…**_ let me do this for you Nathan."

"I'll think about it"

"Nathan what happened today?"

"The police pulled a body of a woman out of the river. She was in her early twenties and had honey blonde hair."

Dan closed his eyes. "and you had to go see if it was Haley?"

"Yes" Nathan said barely above a whisper.

"Son I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can only imagine how hard that was."

"It was literally the hardest thing I've ever had to do" Nathan choked out. "I knew they needed to lift the sheet but I honestly didn't want them to. Because if it had been her, I wouldn't have any reason to hope anymore. You know?"

"Nathan, _**PLEASE **_I want to help you."

"What are we gonna do Dad? Nathan begged for an answer and then in barely a whisper "What am I gonna do?"

Dan close his eyes again. He knew his son was hurting. He knew he had also caused his son pain that a parent should never place on their child but if he could help his family through this and bring Haley home something good could finally come out of his past, even if it didn't make a difference in his future hopefully it would in his son's.

"We need more than just you and me. Let me see if I can get Lucas to come help. I can also call Quinn and Clay. I'll need someone to help watch Jamie and Cammie. Peyton's pregnant and she's getting sick a lot."

"Woah Peyton's pregnant?" Dan asked.

"Yeah her and Lucas are getting married. You didn't know that?"

"No. I didn't" Dan said in a low mumbled voice. So I'll have four grandchildren?"

"Dad I promise if I can just get my wife back you'll have WAY more than four" Nathan lightly smiled.

"Ok let me know what time and where you want to meet Nathan. I want to do this. I want to help you son. Not just for you but also for your children. If you decide once we get Haley back that you can't live with me being around well that's ok too. I just want to help you protect what you have Nathan. No strings are attached." Dan said just before he hung up.

Nathan sat there looking at the phone. He really hoped that Dan meant it this time. He had no clue how to trace Haley down with these types of people. He just wanted her home.

_**2 Days later**_

Quinn Clay and Logan had just arrived last night. Nathan had brought them up to speed on what was happening with Haley. It wasn't easy for him to tell Quinn because out of all of the James' siblings Quinn and Haley were the closest. After talking to Quinn and Clay Nathan then made the next hardest phone call he had to make. He called Lydia. She was due to arrive at any minute.

The meeting of the minds as Lucas had called it would take place in exactly ninety more minutes and Nathan prayed they could come up with a game plan. Brooke had already volunteered to do anything she could to help. Julian wanted in the attack/rescue mission with Nathan Dan Lucas and Clay. No way they were leaving him out of this.

Nathan sat on the chaise lounge in the master bedroom. He couldn't count the nights Haley had sat here putting her body lotion on at night before bed. The whole corner of this room smelled like Haley. It was his only solace right now. Until his mother in law arrived.

Lydia made her way up to find her son in law. She knocked lightly on the door to the master bedroom and waited patiently for Nathan to answer it. When he opened the door his mother in law flew into his embrace. "Nathan" she whispered.

"I'm going to get her back Lydia" Nathan swore "I can't do this without her" he choked out.

" I know baby. I know" Lydia began to sob.

Finally the time came and the men met in the living room. Dan, Lucas, Clay, Julian and Nathan were all sitting on the couches.

"Julian" Dan spoke up first. "Don't you own a sound stage?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We need somewhere to work from that isn't around my grandchildren. There may be things they don't need to see or hear" Dan stated frankly. "Let me tell you all what I know so far. There is a drug ring in Tree Hill. I saw a dealer in the Tree Hill Stoneway Park. He was talking on the phone to some guy named Dimitry."

"Excuse me Dan but why is that relevant?"

"Clay how many people do you know in the United States named Dimitry? It isn't a common name. I did some searching through some old contacts. There is a man named Dimitry Salmosoa that is a contract hit man and guess who he just so happens to be related to?"

"Xavier and Jack" Lucas said.

As Nathan listened he couldn't believe his dad had gone to such depths to locate his wife. He focused his attention back to Dan.

"Here's my plan….."

After everyone had heard the plan, all questions were asked that were open and they had weighed everything out, everyone knew what they would have to do. They even got Brooke involved. She had come into the living room at Julian's request. He knew Brooke wanted to help find her best friend and he told her what they were looking for her help on.

As everyone moved to the kitchen and Nathan and Lydia got them all a beer, the phone rang. Just like a couple of days before Nathan's heart seemed to instantly race.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr. Scott!"

"Who is this?" Nathan asked in a stern voice.

"This is someone with news of your wife."

"If you ever want to see her alive again I suggest you follow my instructions perfectly"

"Touch her and I'll kill you. Do you hear me? Are you listening? TOUCH HER AND I'LL _**KILL YOU" **_

Dan placed his hand on his son's elbow and then whispered in his ear "Nathan calm down. We have to get their demands before you piss him off son"

"What is it that you want?" Nathan said in a barely controlled voice.

"Ah Mr. Scott. You wound me. Are you really worried so much about a whore?" Dimitry asked.

Nathan took a deep breath. "I want to talk to my wife. How do I even know she's alive?"

"Well let's see if I can help you with that. Hold on a second" Dimitry walked over to Haley and removed the dark hood from over her face. "Oh Mrs. Scott, your husband wants to know if you're alive" he smiled as he blew his rancid breath in her face.

"Nathan" Haley whispered. "Always"

Nathan released the breath he'd been holding. "And forever" he said. Then he heard flesh hitting flesh and Haley moan.

Nathan barely contained his rage. "Don't' hurt her. I'll give you whatever it is that you want just don't hurt her" He said breathlessly.

"Ah now that's more like it" Dimitry said. " We want Jack and five hundred thousand dollars Mr. Scott. And you'll gracefully turn both over if you ever want to see this whore again." Dimitry said with an evil laugh. "I'll contact you again for the drop.

Nathan tried to keep him on the phone. "No wait!" Nathan said in a rushed sentence but it was no use they had hung up.

Dan pulled his son over to the couch to get him to sit down. Ok let's put the plan in motion. Does everyone know what they are supposed to do?

"Brooke? I guess you're up first. Will you be ready tonight?"

"Yeah Mr. Scott I'll be ready"

Nathan sat there and felt like he should wake up from this vivid nightmare at any second. The only problem was….. as bad as all of this was hurting him he knew it wasn't a dream. The reality was too candid to be a dream and he didn't know if anything would ever be the same. __


	35. Belief

Chapter 35

Belief

Belief, makes things real.  
Makes things feel, feel alright.  
Belief, makes things true.  
Things like you, you and I.

Tonight, you arrested my mind.  
When you came to my defense.  
With a knife in the shape of your mouth,  
in the form of your body, with the wrath of a god.  
Oh, you stood by me, Belief

Builds from scratch.  
Doesn't have to relax, it doesn't need space.  
Long live the queen and I'll be the king.  
In the collar of grace.

Oh, tonight, you arrested my mind.  
When you came to my defense.  
With a knife in the shape of your mouth,  
in the form of your body, with the wrath of a god.  
Oh, you stood by me, belief.

I'm gonna yell it from the rooftops.  
I'll wear a sign on my chest.  
That's the least I can do, it's the least I can do.

Tonight, you arrested my mind.  
When you came to my defense.  
With a knife, in the shape of your mouth,  
in the form of your body, with the wrath of a god.  
Oh, you stood by me.  
And I'll stand by my belief.

I will stand by mine...

belief...

_**Gavin Degraw**_

Brooke walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready. As she moved to the kitchen she heard a faint hissing sound.

"DAYMNNN" Julian said as he allowed air into his mouth to fill his cheeks and then exaggeratedly blew it out. "Shit Brooke. Are you sure you need to go out dressed like that?" Julian asked while standing there with his eyes clued to her ass shaking his head.

"Julian it's for Haley" Brooke said.

"I know baby but shit… I want to rip that right off of you and I've already been with you hundreds of times. What is someone that's never seen you going to think?" Julian questioned with his eyes still honed in on his girlfriends plush rear.

….

Dan, Clay, Lucas and Nathan were target practicing out in the back of Nathan's yard. They were all practicing their aim while Lydia, Deb, Quinn and Peyton had taken the kids out for the day.

The more Nathan shot the more deadly his aim became. Dan had watched him for several minutes and walked up behind him. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder "Damn good shot son! Remind me not to piss you off anymore" he said with a smirk.

Nathan stopped and turned to look his father in the eyes. "Dad, I'd like to talk to you before we leave"

"Ok Nathan." Dan nodded.

"Fella's I have something else hear I want us to learn to shoot. I finally finished modifying the last one." Dan announced.

The guys walked over to the picnic table by the pier. There were seven sawed off shotguns laying there. "This is an essential tool to a rescue. They're light weight and deadly accurate. Plus they've been modified to make them quicker to use." Dan smiled.

"Clay will you set me up some bottles down there?" Dan requested as he began to load the guns.

Clay looked over to Nathan and Nathan nodded his head.

Once the bottles were lined up, Dan took a pistol in one hand and a shot gun in his other. He shot the pistol while pumping the shotgun with the other and then shot the pistol again. He had cleared out the twelve bottles Clay had set up in three shots. "And that my men is how it's done" Dan said with a confident smirk on his face.

Nathan and Lucas shared a glance at each other that didn't escape Dan's attention.

"Ok, so are we about ready for the first phase? Because as soon as Brooke and Julian get here it's going to be about time to put the first part of the plan in motion" Dan stated.

…

Dan went into the kitchen and Nathan followed him. He moved passed his father and went to the refridgerator to get everyone a beer. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Dan asked as he began to drink the scotch from the glass in his hand.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Nathan mumbled.

"Nathan you don't have to thank me son. I want to do this. I love you son"

"I have to ask you one question. It keeps repeating in my mind and for the life of me I can't figure out why you're doing this for Haley?"

"Nathan, you are what and who you are because of your wife son. Your mother can't take credit for it and I certainly can't take credit for it. It's all Haley. She is very different from the young teenager I thought she was. She has one of the purest hearts of anyone I've ever seen. I want that for you. You can't lose that Nathan. You'll become a replica of the man you see before you. I don't want that and I'm sorry for any attempt I might have made knowingly or unknowingly that could have ever caused that. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you son"

Nathan smiled, nodded to his father and then turned to walk out of the kitchen. Before he got too far away he turned around "I love you Dad"

…

The women had returned from Town. Nathan was holding Cammie and Jamie was sitting beside him on the couch. He wanted to spend sometime with them before they left. " Hi there Daddy's little girl" he cooed to his daughter. "Don't you worry I'm going to bring your Mommie back to you VERY SOON" Nathan looked over to Lydia and smiled. "I promised your grandma I'd always take care of her and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

As Jamie heard this he looked at his dad. "Daddy? Is mama going to be ok?"

Nathan's heart broke. This was killing him. His eyes were stung by tears. The kids hadn't seen Haley in twelve days now. Twelve days without the gentle unconditional love that she provided with a grace that would make his heart flutter. His son missed that constant source as much as he did. He had seen it in his eyes everyday since Haley had been gone. "Yeah Jamie. I'm going to make sure your Mom is fine."

"Are you sure? I mean and you'll come back too?" Jamie asked with tears in his eyes.

Nathan looked over to his son and placed his arm around his small shoulders and then rubbed his had up and down his forearm a couple of times. "I'm not going to let anything happen to our family Jamie" Nathan said.

…

"Lucas, Clay" Dan started. "Listen you guys. You have got to help me keep Nathan under control. When we get this guy, Nathan is going to want to tear him to shreds. We can't let that happen. We've got to get the information we need out of him first. I know my son. He's raging on the inside I see it in his eyes. I probably should have just done this without his involvement but I know he'll feel better if he's at least doing something. I already know about him nearly tearing the police department down a few days ago because they weren't doing anything to find Haley. Nathan is clearly at the end of his rope with all of this, or I wouldn't even be here and we all know it. Watch out for him. AND if you can….. leave the killing to me. I'm already on the list" Dan said as he looked over at his oldest son.

…

Lydia went to answer the door. "Brooke! Hi honey"

"Hi Mrs. James" Brooke said as she moved to hug her best friends mother.

"Now we agreed that you'd call me Lydia last time I was here Brooke." Lydia smiled her coy smile.

"Yes we did. I had forgotten about that. Mama James this is my boyfriend Julian Baker. Julian this is Haley's Mom, Lydia James"

"Hello nice to meet you. You have a wonderful daughter Mrs. James"

Lydia's eyes filled with tears and Julian instantly felt bad. Quickly looking for any topic to change the conversation to he saw Dan sitting in the living room. "Are you guys ready to do this?"

Nathan, Clay Lucas and Dan all stood up. After all of the goodbyes were said they all started to go out the front door. Nathan was in the rear and stopped and turned to Lydia and Quinn. "I'm going to bring her home. I promise you" he said before he turned back and shot through the door, quickly closing it behind him.

…

Thirty minutes later they were sitting outside of the bar. Brooke should be walking up at any minute. They had put her out on the back corner of the block so no one would see her getting out of the vehicle. As she came around the corner Julian quickly spoke. "Ok guys **NO EYEING MY GIRL! You got that**?"

All of the men slowly smiled. If Julian only knew. Hell even Dan had seen Brooke dress like this before, back when they were all in high school. Just because it was a daily occurrence anymore didn't mean it was a first.

Brooke made her way into the bar in her black over the knee boots and her leather short and halter. She looked around and finally spotted the familiar face that was in the picture she saw just a few short hours ago. 'Well here we go' she whispered to herself.

She walked by and noticed the bartender setting down a shot in front of the guy. Thinking fast she grabbed the shot and gulped it down. " Well you just gonna sit there and stare or you gonna buy me another one?" Brooke sultrily spoke.

"Damn girl" the dealer said eyeing her up and down.

They sat there and talked for several minutes.

….

Nathan and the guys moved around the back of the bar. Getting into place. Clay and Lucas stood beside Nathan while Dan nodded at them. This was fixing to go down. No doubt about it.

…

"So then I broke his arm" the dealer said with his arm around Brooke. "then I told him if he didn't give me the money that he owed me that I would continue to break every bone in his body in alphabetical order which works because I started with his arm" the dealer chuckled.

"Oh right" Brooke laughed "That's funny. You're funny. You're a real tough guy huh? I like that in a man."

The dealer tightened his arm across Brooke's shoulders. "You know what I like in a woman?"

Brooke smiled and raised an eyebrow while waiting for him to answer "ME!"

Brooke placed one finger on his lips as he started to move in to kiss her. "Get me a shot" she said quietly and laughed. When he poured one she picked it up and turned her head while rolling her eyes before downing it. "This has been real fun. I think I'm going to need something else though" she sexily smiled. "you know to kind of get me in the mood. You know what I'm sayin"

The dealer became skeptical. "You want to party with me or my product?"

"Let's make it a threesome" Brooke smiled.

"That works for me girl"

"Well come on" Brooke said and hopped off of the bar stool before she then started moving over to the rear entrance of the bar.

The dealer quickly followed her out and she got a little ahead of him.

He watched her ass as he tilted his head. "Damn girl I can't wait to hit that"

Dan nodded over to Clay and Lucas who immediately grabbed hold of Nathan. "That's just what I was thinking" Dan said to the dealer as he began punching the guy.

Nathan tried to get away from his brother and brother in law. Gritting his teeth he muttered "**Let me go damnit**!"

…

Two hours later they were at Julian's sound stage. Dan had a barrel filled with trash sitting right beside the drug dealer that was tied to the chair. Nathan, Lucas Clay and Julian were all standing around just watching the man eyeing everyone in front of him.

"Ok, now I'm going to ask you some questions" Dan smiled his evil smile, "And you feel free to scream out the answers" while he picked up the red hot two pronged fork from the fire. "You see, that's the good thing about a sound stage. NO ONE can hear you scream" Dan smirked.

"We're looking for my daughter in law" Dan started. "You might know her. Good looking little honey blonde about this" Dan held his hand up at close to Haley's height, " high. She's a teacher at the high school here in town."

"Yeah I know her" the dealer said as Brooke walked into the rear door of the sound stage. "She's a trouble making bitch!" the dealer added. Dan cut his eyes to his left, to be sure he got his eyes on his son. He saw the fire light in Nathan's eyes.

"Well then why don't you start by telling me where she is" Dan said.

Julian walked over to Brooke and quietly spoke "Brooke, go home. You can't be here. There's things that's probably going to happen here that you don't need to see" He turned her around and walked her back to the door. He stood there and watched as she got into the car and drove away.

"Why would I do that?" The dealer asked. "Do you know what they'll do to me if I tell you that?"

That was it! Nathan jumped up out of the seat he had taken and screamed as he began to walk furiously towards the man in the chair. "_**Do you know what I'm going to do to you if you don't**_?" he said as he grabbed the guy and punched him three times hard in the face.

Dan looked over to Clay and Lucas and with one look conveyed to them to pull Nathan back. As they were pulling Nathan away he screamed "_**WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY WIFE**_?"

"That whore's dead you fucking idiot" Lucas looked to Dan and Dan shrugged his shoulder as he rolled his eyes at the dealers stupidity. Clay and Lucas both just let Nathan go. Once he was free from them he went over and began beating the guy again. By the time his family pulled him off of the drug dealer, the guys face was a bloody mess, but they still hadn't gotten the information out of him that they needed and this was far from over.

Nathan continued to watch him. He was smart and controlled enough to know he had to bide his time. He needed to know where they were holding Haley and it was all he could do not to put an end to this piece of shit human being before him.


	36. More Than Anyone

AN:

This story must not be very good. I checked the traffic and while it's getting hits left and right there are hardly any reviews. This will be my 7th chapter since returning to complete this idea and I think there have about that many reviews. Please readers, I can tell you a writer puts a lot of their time into a fanfiction. And for those of us who need the reviews as motivation to keep on keeping on just a few short words isn't much to ask in return. I'm going to have to dedicate this one to **pam211** for the last review she left me that literally brought tears to my eyes. She seems to have some of the same views that I do on some of OTH's storylines. And here some folks told me it was all in my head

**Pam211**…. I totally agree and honestly all that mess has been played out on the real show. We could have seen number of things that could have replaced that boring repetition and I would have been happy but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

**I mean REALLY? Mark Schwann? I get it **_**Nathan is FINE!**_

Hell fine isn't even worthy enough to describe the man's looks but I truly don't think the writers realize what makes Nathan so desireable. It's about looking like but being capable of the kind of love he gives to Haley. Did we really need to be encouraged to question his integrity and loyalty to his marriage every other season with Skank after Skank? That shit should have stopped with Taylor in Season 2. The one thing that makes me the maddest with OTH's master creator though is he undid them all EXCEPT the skankiest which was Carrie.

We never got to see Nathan put her in her place or tell her or anyone except Haley that he never wanted her or anything of the sort. He shot Taylor down to her face, told Rachel not for a second and even let Renee' publicly humiliate herself on Dan's show after he blew her butt out in a restaurant. WHAT ABOUT CARRIE? If not in Season 5, we sure as hell should have gotten it in Season 6 when she was after Haley and Jamie.

My Nathan Scott would have crucified the psycho bitch!

This, my fellow fan fiction readers **THIS** is EXACTLY why I write!

Ok enough of my rant…. On to the update

Chapter 36

**"More Than Anyone"**

You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone

_**Gavin Degraw**_

Nathan sat in the car waiting for his dad. Dan was checking out the warehouse that the dealer's information had led them to. He wanted to go with his father but Dan convinced him to stay in the car.

Dan knew if Nathan saw his wife, the rage and uncertainty of the situation would probably blind his son. He'd surely lose his mind. Dan had to protect against that. Hell he wasn't even sure it wouldn't blind him. Haley had become a part of his heart too and while he might not love her like his son did, he loved her just the same.

Dan moved slowly in the shadows of the building. For a man of his size he was a quiet as a mouse. He peered into all of the windows until he finally got a glimpse of his daughter in law. When he saw Haley his anger boiled. She was tied to a chair with a dark hood over her head. Her top had been torn open and her bra covered breasts were exposed. Dan would kill these bastards for that. He knew they had better pray that he got to them before Nathan.

As he stood there watching he began counting the number of people on the opposing side. So far there were nine of them and five of the Scott team. Dan knew he'd have to lead the guys that were here to help save his family. The main person he was worried about was Nathan himself. He had never seen his son so distraught and out of sorts. He knew the sight before him would more than likely drive his son over the edge.

Dan had seen enough to know what had to be done and he quietly backed away and headed back to the car. He debated on whether or not to try to prepare Nathan for what he was going to see in an effort to keep his son from losing his head. That was probably the best option. Other than her ripped shirt Haley didn't appear to be hurt. It didn't look like anything further than that had happened. Yes he'd have to tell the men that were waiting for him. He had to get them to remember their plan. As he reached the car Dan Scott took a deep breath, opened the door and got back into the driver's seat.

"Well?" Nathan said as he searched his father's face. "Is she in there?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, she's in there, son. Just like the guy said."

Nathan sensed there was more. He closed his eyes. He hadn't failed to notice the grave expression on his father's face as he answered him. He knew there was bad news coming and he was terrified of what it could be. "Dad? What? What is it? _**IS SHE ALIVE**_?"

"Yeah Nathan. Haley is still alive but….."

"BUT….? WHAT?" Nathan yelled. "What is it Dad? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nathan you have got to keep your cool son. Do you hear me? You have got to keep focused. Haley is there. She's tied to a chair with a hood over her head but I'm sure it's her. Her top has been ripped open but she doesn't look as if she's been harmed otherwise."

"_**WHAT**_? I'll kill the son of a bitch that did that!"

Lucas spoke up from the back seat. "Nathan we have to remember the most important thing man and that's to get Haley out of there unharmed"

As Nathan sat there seething he knew his brother was right but he couldn't keep his mind from wondering just what they had actually done to Haley? Her top ripped open? Had they raped her? Had they tried to? Dear God, _had she not been through enough_?

Nathan again closed his eyes and tried to get a handle on his emotions that were quickly turning into rage. His brother and father were right. He had to keep his cool until they got Haley out of there. He would find a way to save her.

Clay reached from the back seat to place a hand on his brother in law's shoulder. He gave it a firm squeeze. "It's going to be ok Nate. It's going to be over soon. We're here, we know Haley's alive and we have a plan to get her out of there. This ordeal is almost over for her and you can take her home. Don't lose sight of that."

Nathan nodded his head. He knew they were right.

As Julian sat there listening he could only imagine what his friend was going through. If that were Brooke in there he would be sitting here losing his mind too. He wasn't naïve. When this was over and Haley was home, there would be a back lash to deal with all of this. That he was certain of. Julian shook his head lightly but wouldn't make eye contact with any of the other men. He looked out of the driver side window in the back seat. There was no telling how everyone would be affected by all of this.

"Nathan, son you need to keep in mind. She's probably been tied in that chair for a while now, if not the entire time. She's not going to be able to walk. You'll probably have to carry her."

" I can do that Dad." Nathan nodded with his head turned to the side, he was still looking out of the window. He was quickly beginning to realize, he couldn't have done this without his father. He hadn't even thought of that.

"What about your back Nathan?" Dan asked.

"It doesn't matter about my back dad. I can carry Haley. I've done it several times. It won't bother my back."

Lucas spoke up from the middle of the back seat. "Nathan if you need my help just holler ok? I can carry her if it gets to the point that you can't. You're not in this alone little brother. Remember that"

"I can carry her Luke. I'll be fine. I just want her out of there! _**Damnit**_! _She's pregnant, Dad. How can someone do that to her_?" Nathan said through gritted teeth.

Lucas and Dan both nodded their heads and spoke in unison. "I know"

Dan shook his head as he stared out of his window. He had to save them was all that continued to run through his mind. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Cammie; he had to save them. Finally he spoke. "Ok fella's there's a shift change between the guys guarding the place. Is every one ready? Julian you know what to do right? When we get out you get in the driver's seat and get ready. Do whatever you have to do to create a diversion. "

"Nathan, Lucas, Clay, you guys stay close to me. Don't get too aggressive. We have to do this the way we planned."

Everyone expressed their agreement and Nathan placed his hand on Dan's arm to stop him as he opened the car door. "Thank you Dad. I love you" Nathan said.

"I love you too son" Dan said before looking into the rearview mirror at his oldest son too. "I love both of you and I am so proud of the men you both have become"

Everyone got into place and Dan and Nathan were standing by the door way at the back entrance. This was the door closest to where Dan had seen Haley.

Clay and Lucas were at the side door entrance, also waiting for the signal from Julian. The plan was to ambush them from two sides while taking one guard out of the equation.

After a few minutes Julian cranked the car and took a deep breath. He slowly back the car up to line it up with the warehouse door that was remaining. The guard stood up and stretched his arms above his head before looking at his watch.

Julian watched as the door opened and the man stepped out. He had long hair and a beard. The white muscle shirt he was wearing looked dingy and dirty. Julian only hoped that before the night was over, they would leave triumphantly successful in this rescue. When he saw the other man shake the new replacements hand and open the door Julian let out a deep breath "Ok this is it. Here we go"

Nathan and Dan heard the car horn and looked at each other. Dan nodded to his son and opened the door. Nathan followed his father into the warehouse.

As they moved through the long hall way Nathan heard the man's voice that had called him on the phone. He was furiously yelling at someone to go see what in the hell was going on.

Dan crouched his shoulders down and moved up against the wall in an effort to keep himself protected and Nathan followed his lead. They made it to the end of the hall and Dan pumped the shotgun with one hand as he opened the door and moved through it.

One of Dimitry's men saw Dan and took a shot at him. Dan fired the shotgun and the man fell to the floor. He pumped the gun again as another man stepped out. Dan aimed and dropped another enemy. 'Two down' he thought. As they moved further into the room the men were navigating towards them and Dan dropped them one by one. Dimitry had walked to the front of the warehouse to see what all of the commotion was. He found one of his men, trapped between a car and the building and immediately yelled out load again. "You'll never leave here alive" as Julian watched him from afar.

Nathan followed Dan as he led him to Haley. When they reached her, her head was hanging down and her breathing was ragged. Nathan took the hood off of her head while trying to ignore that her shirt was torn. "Haley?"

She wouldn't look at him. She seemed to be in a complete trance. 'What in the hell had they done to her' Nathan thought. He placed his fingers around her chin and tilted her head back so her eyes met his. "Baby?"

Haley's eyes drifted up and as she looked at Nathan and at first she really didn't see him. In a few seconds it finally registered in her brain. Nathan had come for her.

"I'm going to get you out of here baby" Nathan said as he untied her. "Are you ok?"

Haley opened her mouth to answer him but the words wouldn't come out. She continued to look at him.

"HALEY?" Nathan said as he finished untying the last rope. She still didn't answer him. He reached under her knees and lifted while his other hand went behind her back. He had her in his arms and then turned to see where Dan was. "Dad, we've got to get her to a hospital" Nathan said breathlessly.

"Ok son, calm down. We will. By my counts though, there are still two more men somewhere. We've got to be careful."

Nathan nodded as he carried Haley behind Dan. Clay and Lucas made their way over and told Dan they had taken one of the men out. He had come towards them over at the side entrance. 'One more'

The men moved to get back to the hallway. Each of them keeping their eyes peeled for Dimitry. They knew that he was the one left. As soon as Dan turned the corner to the right he heard the man laughing. Dimitry stepped out and Nathan was faced with the man that had kidnapped his wife.

Dimitry lifted his gun, pulled back the hammer and aimed it at Nathan and Haley. Just after he laughed an evil laugh a shot rang out. Everyone watched as the victim fell to the floor.

Dan saw the picture unfolding before him. He quickly jumped in front of Nathan and Haley as the gun was fired. He felt the sting as the bullet hit his back. Fire shot through his entire body.

Nathan watched as his father fell to the floor. As if in a movie he quickly heard another shot and turned to look behind him to find Lucas standing there with a gun held up, aimed and determination written over his face. Nathan next looked down at his wife in his arms. He quickly did a scan of her to make sure she hadn't been hit and to check that she was still conscious. He moved a few steps over to the wall and leaned against it for support as Lucas moved towards Dan.

"Dan? Dad?" Lucas said in a loud voice. He reached over and shook the man that was his biological father. Dan looked up at him and quietly said. "Get her some help Lucas. You don't have any time to waste. You and Nathan get her to a hospital." Before he was finished Dan was nearly breathless.

Lucas looked back over his shoulder to Clay. "Hey man can you help me get him in the car?" Lucas quietly asked.

"Ah yeah sure Luke… you get his shoulders and I'll get his feet." Clay looked over at Nathan who was still holding Haley and leaned against the wall. "You ok man?"

"Yeah" Nathan said barely audible. So many things were going through his mind in that moment.

Suddenly the men heard someone approaching and Clay lifted his gun. "Don't shoot" Julian yelled. "It's just me". Clay lowered the gun and he and Lucas picked Dan up and Nathan followed them out with Haley. Clay and Lucas loaded Dan into the back seat of the car and with Julian driving, the car took off in the direction of the hospital. Clay then placed his hand on Nathan's elbow and told him to come on. They found the car that Julian had been driving when they all met up here. He opened the door to the backseat and Nathan quickly got in with Haley still in his arms. "Clay" Nathan quietly said.

"Yeah?"

"Clay her eyes are open but she isn't responding to me at all. What in the hell is happening to her?" Nathan was nearly yelling by the end of his question.

"Nate I think she's in shock man. Hold on I'll get us to the hospital. You just keep talking to her" Clay said as he closed the door and ran around the car and got in the driver's seat. He reached for the keys and cranked the car. "Nate, try wrapping her up in your coat man"

Nathan quickly started taking his jacket off one arm at the time while holding his wife with the other. When he finally had it off he wrapped it around Haley. "Come on baby. I'm here. I have you now Haley. Please let me know you can hear me" He waited for a response. She slightly moved her eyes towards him and even though it took longer than Nathan would have liked, she finally met his eyes. She seemed to snap out of it just a little. "I know" she whispered.


	37. Emotional Rescue

Chapter 37

**AN**: apparently some readers have a problem with me expressing my opinion and do not think I enjoyed the show. They couldn't be more wrong on the latter part. I totally _**LOVE OTH**_ but that was all because of Nathan and Haley. I'm not a Brooke worshiper or Sophia or CMM.

It was all about the Naley relationship that I watched OTH for nine years. As far as my opinions... well if you don't like them don't read them. I do not expect you not to have your own opinions but I haven't run to anyone under an anonymous account and complained that they expressed them. This particular reader asked if they could just read my story. Well sure you can! Help yourself. I can't and wouldn't want to stop you. However my opinions will continue and if you don't want to read them just skip over. Some people actually share them. Since this one crappy review was worded the way it was I _**deleted**_ it and have marked this story to disable anonymous reviewers. If you don't have the time to sign up for a fan fiction account, but have time to dist the people that write here and are trying something you obviously don't respect or appreciate I surely don't have time to read your views about me or my stories. Assy reviews like that just make me want to quit writing so I've eliminated that possibility of getting them.

**Emotional Rescue**

Is there nothing I can say  
Nothing I can do  
To change your mind  
I'm so in love with you  
You're too deep in  
You can't get out  
You're just a poor girl in a rich man's house  
Yeah, baby, I'm crying over you

Don't you know promises were never made to keep?  
Just like the night, dissolve in sleep  
I'll be your savior, steadfast and true  
I'll come to your emotional rescue  
I'll come to your emotional rescue

Yeah, the other night, crying  
Crying baby, yeah I'm crying  
Yeah I'm like a child baby  
I'm like a child baby  
Child yeah, I'm like a child, like a child  
Like a child

You think you're one of a special breed  
You think that you're his pet Pekinese  
I'll be your savior, steadfast and true  
I'll come to your emotional rescue  
I'll come to your emotional rescue

I was dreaming last night  
Last night I was dreaming  
How you'd be mine, but I was crying  
Like a child, yeah, I was crying  
Crying like a child  
You will be mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine  
You could be mine, could be mine  
Be mine, all mine

I come to you, so silent in the night  
So stealthy, so animal quiet  
I'll be your savior, steadfast and true  
I'll come to your emotional rescue  
I'll come to your emotional rescue

Yeah, you should be mine, mine, whew  
Yes, you could be mine  
Tonight and every night  
I will be your knight in shining armour  
Coming to your emotional rescue  
You will be mine, you will be mine, all mine  
You will be mine, you will be mine, all mine  
I will be your knight in shining armour  
Riding across the desert on a fine Arab charger

_**Rolling Stones**_

Lucas had Dan resting against his chest across his lap. Dan was struggling with the pain from the gun shot wound he had taken in an effort to save Nathan and Haley from the same fate he was living. As Lucas watched his biological father he thought back over the years that he had truly been around Dan. "Stay with me, Dan. You hear me? Stay with me. Just hang on"

Lucas looked across the top of Julian's shoulder as he drove. "Man you can't drive for shit! Do you know that? Hurry Julian we don't have much time!"

Lucas knew that in this moment Keith would want him to forgive his father. In many ways Lucas would bet that Keith already had. That was the type of man he wanted to be. Just like his uncle. Just like the father his had been for the last two days. Luke didn't like what they had been required to do but it was all in service to Haley. That seemed to make it more bearable. Knowing that Haley was ok and was going to go back home to her family released the heaviness in his heart a great deal.

He watched Dan as he lie there. He wasn't resentful or regretful of what he had done to save his pregnant daughter in law. He didn't complain or even try to justify it. Lucas also knew that if, once this was over, Nathan decided he just couldn't have Dan back in his life that Dan wouldn't argue with him or even try to fight him on it. He would accept it and be thankful for the time he had gotten and for the will power to make sure his grandchildren's lives were nothing like either of his sons. Lucas had seen that in everything Dan had done since this all started. He just didn't know what to do with it.

Finally Lucas felt the car screech to a halt. Julian jumped out of the car and ran around to open the back door so Lucas could attempt to shift his father while Julian went in to get help. When he finally brought an orderly back to the back passenger door Lucas began helping the orderly slide his father out of the car as he turned to see if Nathan Haley and Clay were pulling up yet.

Once Dan was on the gurney Lucas watched as they rushed him into the ER. He decided to stay there until his brother arrived.

….

Nathan continued to watch Haley lying in his arms. Her breathing was still ragged and her eye lids were really heavy. She looked so tired and drained. As he searched her face more closely, he noticed the light purple bruise on her left check and the small cut in the middle of it.

"Nathan what ever you do, man, don't let her go to sleep. If she's in shock that is not a good thing. Keep talking to her and keep trying to get her to respond to you!"

Nathan looked down at Haley's face and for the first time he noticed how pale she was. She was still struggling with frantic breaths like she was fighting to get air into her body. Nathan knew of nothing else to do but push her hair back from her face and murmur to her, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's going to be ok now baby. It's all going to be ok, I promise. Jamie and Cammie are going to be so glad to see you Hales. Jamie has missed you so much." He moved his hand down over the slight bump in her stomach. "I've missed you both so much. Just think baby, it won't be long and our third child will be here. Hmmmm, what do you think it's going to be this time. Another son or another beautiful Haley James replica?"

Clay listened to his brother in law intently. Since he met and married Quinn, Clay had accepted all of her family but he knew none of the James children were any closer than Haley and Quinn. For the last two night's Quinn had tried to be strong for Nathan and Jamie, hell even for Cammie. It didn't matter if her niece understood at all. Quinn was trying to be there for her too. Once they had put Logan to bed and then gone to one of the guest rooms, Clay held his wife with a fierce tightness. He wished he could have protected her from the worry and frustration she was feeling but most of all he wanted to take away her hurt. The hurt that had caused her to quietly sob in his arms. The uncertainty that she might not ever see her sister again.

Nathan looked up when he felt the car come to a stop. "We're at the hospital baby. Come on…. Hales?"

Her eyes were nearly closed and as they pulled up there were orderlies waiting for them. They reached in; lifted Haley out of Nathan's grasp and placed her on a gurney. He followed the bed that his wife was on into the hospital. When he reached the nurse's desk he was stopped.

Placing a hand in an upward motion to halt Nathan and Clay, the orderly uttered "Just hold on. They're going to check her out first. I'll come and get you when the examination is complete. You should go fill out the paperwork in admissions. That will be one less thing to worry about." Nathan sighed and turned to go to the admission's window.

Once the paperwork was filled out and Haley was electronically admitted into the Emergency Department, Nathan rose from the chair and then made his way back to the waiting room. He was so worried about Haley that he could barely think much less answer the questions they were asking him. Something was wrong. He knew it. He felt it. Therefore he could no longer deny that rising feeling of panic he had been fighting for days. After seeing Haley in that state he could no longer hold the feelings of dread and despair at bay.

Haley sat there through the Doctor's examination. Very few of the questions he asked had she answered. She couldn't concentrate; she could form a complete thought of any kind at this point. She just stared at the man.

As Dr. Marshall watched the patient his first thoughts were that she was in shock. He was sure that she was but he also saw something else that was alarming him with concern. After several minutes of questions, and nearly two hours of tests, his initial diagnosis couldn't prove more certain. Mrs. Scott was suffering from Post Traumatic Shock. He had no choice but to ask the next questions. He knew it wasn't the best time but in order to continue with her treatment he had to begin. He would have preferred to give this woman more time to adjust to being out of captivity but that was not an option.

"Mrs. Scott, were you raped?"

Haley's head shot up and she shook her head no.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea. 'Didn't this man understand that she didn't have access to a clock or a calendar most of the time? Hell, she didn't even have access to see if it was night or day most of the time? She had no clue how long she was held against her will. She only remembered thinking of her family. She would retreat to her memories of Nathan, Jamie and Cammie in an effort to escape the reality of the situation she found herself in. If she wasn't living in the past she was dreaming of the future.'

"Mrs. Scott, did you see or hear anything that was horrific or tragic?

Haley shrugged her shoulders again. She didn't want to remember. She had done everything she could to block that out.

"Mrs. Scott you have the remnants of a very nasty bruise on your cheek. Were you tortured or beaten?"

Haley again shrugged her shoulders.

The Doctor sighed in frustration. They weren't getting anywhere like this. He had no more information on what had spawned this withdrawal in the woman he saw before him than he did when he first started examining her. Just before he could ask the next question she began to speak.

"Is… Is…. Is the baby alright?" she mumbled as she swiped at the tears that feel from her eyes to her cheeks.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes" she whispered and nodded her head.

"How far along are you Haley?" the doctor questioned.

"Fourteen weeks" she quietly answered.

"Have you had any bleeding or cramps?"

Haley nodded her head and whispered "Yes" just before she looked up to the doctor and the sobs began to take over her composure. She had held it in for days. There was no way she could be strong anymore. She began what the medical staff knew was a major meltdown. The doctor told the nurse to get a blood test and ultrasound ordered immediately. Then he told a second nurse "Go bring her husband back here. NOW!"

…

Lucas sat in the waiting room waiting for the surgeon's to come out with news on Dan. They had rushed him into surgery as soon as he arrived. That had been almost four hours ago and Lucas had been here waiting for news ever since. Julian sat quietly beside Lucas with Brooke on the other side of him.

As Lucas looked up he saw Dr. Johnson, the doctor Dan and Nathan had seen for years. He was a short bald headed man and Nathan thought the world of him. He had delivered Nathan and Jamie both, when they were born. As he walked up to Lucas he nodded his head.

"Where's Nathan?" the doctor asked.

"He's with Haley" Lucas said slowly. "She's in the Emergency Room. Dan was shot when he jumped between Nathan and Haley and the gun that one of the kidnapers fired. "How's Dan?" Lucas asked as he glanced at the wall.

"He's in recovery. He's going to be sore and it's going to take a lot of physical therapy but luckily the bullet didn't hit his spine."

…

Dan smiled as he saw the man standing in front of him. "Keith…."

"Hi little brother" Keith smiled

"Am I dead?" Dan asked.

"Not yet" Keith said.

"Am I dying Keith? Is that why you're here?"

"No Danny. You're not dying. I'm here to tell you I forgive you. You've turned your life around so much in the last few years. You've done some very unselfish, un Dan Scott like things and I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. You've become the man I always knew you could be." Keith smiled again.

"Go enjoy your family Danny" Keith said before he walked away.

"Keith…" Dan called out.

Keith stopped and turned to look at Dan, waiting for him to say something.

"I love you big brother and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Dan said.

"I forgive you Danny. Now you need to forgive yourself. When you do that, Lucas and Nathan will completely forgive you too" Keith winked at him. "But Danny don't worry, you were always going to be my _plus one_"

Suddenly Dan opened his eyes. As he looked around he heard the machines beeping and he looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you Keith" he whispered.

…

"Mr. Scott?" Nathan's head popped up and looked at the nurse standing before him.

"We'll take you back to see your wife now" the woman responded.

Nathan glanced over to Julian and Brooke. As he stood a sense of fear filled him. He forced his feet to follow the nurse that had spoken but it was a reluctant walk.

AN/ ok so I'm putting this part at the bottom this time. I wanted you to read the chapter first but now that you have, I can let the cat out of the bag. No, Dan won't die in this fiction. This will be about building a relationship back with his sons. That's all I'm giving away right now. The rest you'll just have to read and see. I kind of think that Dan should have had more time with Nathan after he saved him on the show. I mean I know it was the last season but still…. More than just an episode. I felt Dan should have had the chance to make up for some of his wrong doings and he should have gotten a chance to spend time with Jamie once Nathan saw that his father really _**did**_ love him. I don't think Nathan got to see much of that since Dan pushed him so hard with basketball. Whether Nathan realized why he did it or not wasn't the point. I think he still believed it was because Dan was jealous of Nathan being able to make his life right when Dan's had gone so VERY wrong. I like Deb a lot but let's face it. Haley was a mini-Karen and Nathan showed Dan the life he could have had by doing the right thing and choosing LOVE first. Everything else fell in place for Nathan and Haley and while it wasn't easy they stuck it out and didn't run from it or each other the way Dan did.

Just out of curiosity, have you figure out the complete angle with Haley yet? Something classic is coming up. Anyone know what it is?


	38. Fix You

Chapter 38

**Fix You**

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

High up above or down below  
when you're too in love to let it go  
but If you never try you'll never know  
Just what your worth

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears streaming down your face and I

Tears streaming down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_**Coldplay**_

* * *

"Mr. Scott?" Nathan's head popped up and looked at the nurse standing before him.

"We'll take you back to see your wife now" the woman responded.

Nathan glanced over to Julian and Brooke. As he stood a sense of fear filled him. He forced his feet to follow the nurse that had spoken but it was a reluctant walk.

As Nathan followed the nurse down the hall way back through the ER doors, he put his hand on her elbow. "Is my wife ok?"

"Mr. Scott I'm not a Doctor. You know I can't make that type of statement. Is she alive? Yes she is. That's about all I know but Dr. Henderson is with her and I'm sure he can answer your questions" she said as she held the curtain back and motioned for Nathan to go in.

Nathan's eyes fell to Haley. She was uncontrollably sobbing. He rushed to her side "Hey Hey Hey…. What's wrong Hales? I'm here baby. I'm right here" he said as he wrapped his arm around her head and pulled it to his chest. He looked to the ER physician searching for answers and the Doctor met his gaze and shook his head.

"I'll be right back Mr. Scott. The lab is phoning in some results of the tests we have ran."

Nathan nodded his head as he then turned to Haley and began to whisper to her "I love you Haley. I'm here baby. You're not alone. You're safe. Ok? You're safe now baby"

As the Doctor entered back into the curtained enclosure he returned to his seat and looked at the couple before him. "Mr and Mrs. Scott I have some test results back that I'd like to go over with you."

Nathan tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as he continued to lightly rock Haley's upper body against him in a lulling motion which was meant to soothe her. He looked back down to the top of her head and closed his eyes and the Doctor spoke.

"First of all the baby is fine Mrs. Scott. You have not had a miscarriage." Haley's sobs began to ease down slowly. "You are however in severe shock, malnourished and terribly dehydrated."

Nathan looked at the Doctor "What does that mean?"

"It means she is in danger Mr. Scott of going into a Traumatic induced trance. She was nearly there when she arrived. She is suffering from Post Traumatic Shock. PTS patients tend to shut almost completely down. It's their escape from reality and the after affects can be possibly severe. She can go into a hypnotic based state that resembles a coma patient but her eyes are open."

Nathan again looked down at Haley. "Just before you came in Mr. Scott I was fearing that she was transitioning into just that until she informed me she was pregnant and had experienced some cramping and bleeding. I think a lot of that is where she was in a sitting position for so long. The cramping was caused by the inability to move the muscles. When she sat still for so long while the baby was still growing it could have prevented the baby from complete movement. That in addition to her not eating and basically not drinking has all worked into a cause for concern. I want to keep her here for at least a few days. She needs IV fluids and rest on top of all else."

"Hales, you were sitting in that chair the whole time?" Nathan questioned. He sat there waiting for her to respond. She never did. Nathan moved her back away from him just a little and looked into her eyes. "HALEY? Can you hear me?" Nothing…. "HALEY? BABY?" Nathan looked over to the doctor.

Dr Henderson called the orderlies over. " We need to get her up to a room stat. I want her monitored. Place her in ICU tonight. I'll go write the complete orders right now."

Once the orderlies were in motion, the Doctor turned back around to Nathan. "Mr. Scott, we need to sedate her tonight. I want all stress and thought processes idle. She has suffered something terribly traumatic. I think it's more than just the kidnapping."

Nathan continued to hold Haley as he nodded his head. "When will the sedation wear off?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. I just want her to rest tonight. I think it would be a good idea for you to be here with her just incase she wakes up. She shouldn't but if she does, she needs to be able to see a familiar face"

* * *

Dan saw Lucas as the door opened. He smiled. "Wow! Who died?"

Lucas chuckled. "Not you! You're still here Dan Scott."

"How's Haley?" Dan asked as the smile left his face.

"We really haven't heard anything. Just before I came in, they came and got Nathan and carried him to the back of the ER. He hasn't come out yet." Lucas said with a grave expression.

"She's ok though right?"

"I don't know Dan. Nathan said she was out of it pretty bad on the ride to the hospital. That's about all I have for you."

Dan shook his head. "She's strong Lucas. She'll pull through this."

"I just hope she hasn't lost the baby" Lucas said with a heavy sigh.

"Why would you say that Lucas? What are you not telling me?"

"Dan….."

"No Lucas. Explain to me why you're worried that Haley has lost my grandchild." Dan said as he tried to sit up and winced in pain.

"Calm down. Take it easy Dan." Lucas said placing his hand on his father's shoulder. "Haley had a miscarriage the night that Nathan was thrown through the window of that bar. When she was pregnant with Cammie, they found scar tissue that had been a result of the accident in high school. They had to do surgery to remove it or she would have lost Cammie too. The mass of scar tissue caused the first miscarriage. She's delicate Dan. Haley is more fragile than you know" Lucas said as his intense gaze met his fathers.

" I didn't know all of that. Just one more thing that's a result of my poor parenting. Lucas, you will never know how many times I have berated myself for not giving Nathan that money. I wish I had been a better father to both of you. I wanted to make up a little. That's why I was so determined to find Haley. I know how important she is to both of you. She's important to me too, son."

Lucas gave his father a slight smile. "I know" he said as he squeezed his father's shoulder.

* * *

"What in the hell can be taking so long?" Brooke said in frustration. " I need to call Quinn. Clay left a couple of hours ago to go to Nathan and Haley's to help her with the kids. I promised as soon as they told us anything I'd call them."

"They are probably running tests Brooke. You know how hospitals are. It takes forever to get something done in these places. I hate them." Julian said with a long sigh.

" I know. I just want to know that Haley and the baby are ok, Julian." Brooke said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

" She is Brooke. They are. Ok? Haley and the baby are going to be just fine" Julian said as he tightened the arm he had around Brooke, pulling her to him so he could kiss the top of her head.

"She's been through enough" Brooke said as she the tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks.

* * *

Quinn had just gotten Cammie to sleep and was placing her in her crib. Clay watched her cuddle the baby tight to her chest before placing her in her bed. He wanted another child with Quinn. Logan was now four and he wanted to talk to Quinn about it but with everything going on he knew now was not the time.

Quinn turned to Clay and smiled. "She's so peaceful. Not a care in the world. I do think she feels that something's wrong though. Babies can sense that sort of thing. Clay how was Haley when you saw her?"

Clay tensed up. "She was out of it baby. I'm pretty sure she was in shock"

"What does that mean for her and the baby Clay? Did they tell Nathan anything before you left?"

"No he was still waiting to see her Doctor" Clay said, not looking at his wife's eyes.

"She's ok though right?"

"I'm not sure, Quinn it was hard to tell. Emotionally it is probably going to take a while." Clay said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Nathan sat beside Haley's bed. He had her hand in his. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He watched each breath she took, every facial expression change, any movement of her body that he might get a chance at seeing. Truth was, he was starved for the sight of her. There were times over the extent of her abduction that he wondered if he'd ever get to see those things again. He savored each one. There was no way he'd be able to sleep any tonight. He couldn't stop watching her. The machine behind him beeped out the steady beats of her heart while the machine across from him had the delicate swoosh of the baby's heart beat as a faster paced echo. He was just grateful for each thud he heard. There were moments while sitting in that waiting room that his mind took free reign and began to explore all of the possibilities of what was taking them so long. That was almost as bad as when he had no idea where they were.

As the door to her room opened Nathan turned his head slightly to see his brother coming in.

"Nathan? What's going on?" Lucas said with a panic stricken face. "What's happened? Why is Haley in ICU? Why didn't you come get me?"

"Lucas…." Nathan whispered as he shook his head. "I'm sorry okay? I completely lost my mind down there. She's mal nourished, dehydrated and she's just in a dark place right now Luke"

"What do you mean she's in a dark place"

Nathan's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know if she'll ever completely recover from this" he whispered.

"What? What does that mean Nathan? I hear the baby's heart beat so the baby's ok right?"

"Yeah as far as we know. She had some cramping and bleeding at some point" Nathan said as he continued to watch his wife. " I told them about the scar tissue. They are checking her for something called Placental Previa. I don't know all of the details they want to get the test results back first. But Luke? It's Haley that I'm worried most about. Her mental state is not good. I don't know what they've done to her but something happened. The doctor said he asked her if she had been beaten or raped and she told them no but she wouldn't look at him…"

"Oh god…." Lucas said as he looked down at his best friend. "She's a mess Nate…" Lucas whispered as tears began to sting his eyes. Haley didn't deserve this. He had no idea what they would have to do at this point to get the rest of her back.


	39. Timeshel

A/N This one's for you Jen. Thanks for your motivation to get this chapter finished this week

Chapter 39

**Timeshel**

Cold is the water

It freezes your already cold mind

Already cold, cold mind

And death is at your doorstep

And it will steal your innocence

But it will not steal your substance

But you are not alone in this

And you are not alone in this

As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand

Hold your hand

And you are the mother

The mother of your baby child

The one to whom you gave life

And you have your choices

And these are what make man great

His ladder to the stars

But you are not alone in this

And you are not alone in this

As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand

Hold your hand

And I will tell the night

Whisper, "Lose your sight"

But I can't move the mountains for you

_**Mumsford and Sons**_

Nathan continued to glance at the clock just as he had the entire day. The doctor had told him that the sedation they had given Haley should have worn off by this morning but it was 4:18 pm and she still wasn't awake. To say that he was starting to panic was a distinct understatement. Both heart monitors still had their steady heart beats but after what the doctor has said the night before in the ER it wasn't helping his growing fear. He hadn't slept the whole night. He sat there holding her hand in his occasionally talking to her, placing his hand on the top part of her forehead and smoothing it back over her hair line and whispering his love to her over and over again through the night.

Lucas was in and out most of the night checking on both Nathan and Haley while returning back and forth between Haley's room and his fathers. He kept Nathan up to date on Dan and he kept Dan up to date on Haley. Even Dan was growing concerned that Haley hadn't woken up from her sedated night's sleep.

Nathan hadn't seen the doctor since this morning but he was more than anxious for him to come in to check on Haley through evening rounds. He had told him this morning that they wanted to do a sonogram today and when the nurse came in with the machine, Nathan was relieved to see the baby on the screen. He just hated it that Haley had missed it. She probably needed that emotionally as much as Nathan had.

There had been so many tests ran since she was admitted to the ER last night Nathan had lost count. The only thing anyone seemed sure of and the one test that the results had come back was that Haley was still pregnant. There was concern from her and the doctor too that she had lost their baby due to the cramping and bleeding she had experienced.

Nathan's mind and imagination still ran rampant with what had happened to Haley. This was serious he had no doubt. The severity of what must have happened ran chills down his spine. He had never seen her like this; he had never seen anyone like this for that matter.

During his vigil by her side, he hadn't seen her move once while asleep. It was slowly taking its toll on him. His memory went back to the day he had to go to the morgue and he closed his eyes, and moved his head side to side sharply, shaking those thoughts out as quickly as possible. When he opened them, they found Haley's face. "Haley? Baby? I need you to come back to me. I can't do this without you Hales. We're supposed to raise our family together. Everything is so uncertain without you here. Please….." he choked back the sob that had been threatening to close his airway, "Please baby… Open your eyes Hales" he pleaded. Nothing happened, as with the rest of the attempts during the day, nothing changed. He sighed heavily

…..

Around eight o'clock that evening, Dr. Henderson finally returned. "Mr. Scott" he said holding out his hand. Nathan took the Dr's hand and shook it. "I have a lot of the test results back. Haley has Placental Previa as I suspected. This is a condition in which the placenta is attached to the uterine wall close to or covering the cervix. It is very dangerous to Haley and the baby."

"Ok so what do we have to do?" Nathan asked.

"Mr. Scott with your wife's medical history, if it were my wife, I'd terminate the pregnancy. There are all kinds of life threatening possibilities that this condition can cause. Haley can severely hemorrhage during delivery, it can cause the baby alarming distress and we could lose them both."

Nathan turned his head to his wife and his eyes burned with unshed tears. Haley would never agree to end the pregnancy. How could he ask her to do that? With this information how could he not ask her? Hadn't he just thought of life without her? Hadn't he lived life without her while she was being held captive? He'd already had a glimpse of that life and it was one he knew he didn't want to live.

Nathan turned to the Dr. and his face was full of emotion. "As much as I want to make the decision I can't, not without Haley. I can't do that to her. When is she going to wake up? What's happening with that? Why is she still asleep?"

"The tests indicate she isn't in a coma Mr. Scott. She'll wake up when she's ready. She's been through a very trying experience. This is her body's way of healing. The sedative isn't keeping her from waking up now. It could be any time, or it could be just a little longer. I am optimistic it will be soon" he smiled.

"What about the cramping and bleeding she had?"

"Mr. Scott your wife was pregnant with twins. Her HCG levels are extremely high which are indicative of a multiple fetus pregnancy. We can find any evidence of the second fetus on the sonograms. This is called Vanishing Twin Syndrome."

Nathan looked at the Dr. and shook his head. "You mean there were two babies?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes Mr. Scott. That's what twins' means" he chuckled. "I know it's a lot to take in. Let's just keep her monitored and we'll be able to put a lot more of this puzzle together in the next few days. I'll be on call tonight. Just have the nurse page me if you need anything or if Mrs. Scott wakes up and needs anything. I'll leave orders for the night shift nurse in case that happens, which I believe it will."

The doctor then moved to Haley an examined her as Nathan sat quietly in shock at this latest information. When the Dr. was finished he bid the Scott's a goodnight and left the room, leaving Nathan to even more troubling thoughts than when he came in.

Around ten o'clock, the nurse stepped in and smiled at Nathan. "Mr. Scott, why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat, I'm going to give Haley a bath."

Nathan shook his head. "No I'd like to help you."

The nurse looked at the man strangely but shrugged her shoulders and started to run water in the pan by the bed. Nathan wanted to see as much of his wife's body as he could. He had no idea what types of injuries she might have and this might give him some answers as to what they did to her.

As the nurse pulled the hospital gown away from Haley's shoulders Nathan immediately saw the hand print shaped bruises that were on the front of them. Rage began to rise inside of him. He had seen the bruise on her cheek but when she was admitted to the ER he hadn't seen anything else. They had her wrapped in a blanket and already in a gown. As the nurse washed Nathan inched the gown lower. When the garment was below her breasts, Nathan's eyes widened in horror. There was a huge deep bruise about three inches wide along the left side of her rib cage. Nathan could see the distinct outline of a boot heal along the edges. His eyes screwed shut as his breathing rate increased. As he moved the gown lower and finally off of her body he found several more bruises on her pelvic bone, thigh and hip on the right side. He moved his hand to brush her hair back away from her forehead, and placed a soft kiss there. "Oh baby" he breathed.

The nurse watched in sadness. This man really loves his wife. She had never seen more evidence of love than on Nathan Scott's face. She could only imagine what he must be feeling.

….

Nathan heard the knock on the door to Haley's room and turned to see his father being rolled through the doorway in a wheel chair. He quickly turned his head and swiped the tears from his cheek. Since he had seen the marks on Haley he hadn't been able to stop the fresh flow of tears that continued their track down his face.

"Nathan? Has there been any change?" Dan softly asked. This was his first venture out of his hospital bed.

"Ah, she's still asleep but they have gotten some of the test results back" Nathan sniffled a little.

"Ok. So what are we dealing with" Dan asked?

"Haley has had a partial miscarriage. She was pregnant with twins. It's called Vanishing Twin Syndrome. The other baby is doing ok. "

"Nathan what are they saying? Do they think this baby will be alright" Lucas questioned?

"They don't know for sure, Luke. Haley has a complication called Placental Previa. The placenta attached to the uterine wall low and is covering her cervix. It's dangerous to her and the baby. This is going to be an extremely high risk pregnancy. The doctor has suggested we terminate it." Nathan said shaking his head as he closed his eyes.

"WHAT? NO!" Lucas said a little too loudly.

Nathan turned to look at his father and was surprised. He saw tears running down his father's cheeks.

"Nathan I'm so sorry." Dan choked out.

Nathan moved over to his father and kneeled down still swiping at his tears just like his father. "DAD….." Nathan said before he started to sob.

The three men sat there with their arms touching each other's in one form or another. They were sharing their emotions for the girl that meant so much to all of them. The girl that none of them could imagine their lives without. The girl who had suddenly started to moan and then screamed out "NO PLEASE STOP!"


End file.
